Clematis Blanca
by Wispern
Summary: "Espero poder llegar a tu corazón". Ace jamás imagino que ayudar a una amiga haría que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados. La vida puede cambiar en un segundo, una frase que expresa una verdad absoluta. Yaoi [LuAce]
1. Chapter 1

One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de la historia es mía.

* * *

 **1**

Ace abrió el grifo del agua fría para lavarse la cara, estaba helada debido a las bajas temperaturas que habían estado azotando la ciudad, era perfecta. Doblar turno era agotador, de no ser porque Tashigi lo había cubierto muchas veces, no habría aceptado cubrirla aquella tarde. Trabajar 24 horas seguidas, debía ser ilegal. Apoyo las manos en el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálido y las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto permanentes. Una imagen poco alentadora, se las arregló para componer una sonrisa antes de salir.

─¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Dónde te habías metido! ─gritó Dadan al verlo─ Lleva esto a la mesa 6 ─dijo colocando cuatro parrilladas de carne y otros cinco platos diferentes sobre la barra─. Y hazlo rápido, aún tienes que entregar otras órdenes.

La mujer continuó quejándose por todo el trabajo que estaban teniendo aquella noche. «Cualquiera pensaría que todos los muertos de hambre decidieron venir a cenar aquí esta noche» escuchó que decía mientras meneaba uno de los guisos que se cocinaba a fuego lento sobre la estufa. La sonrisa de Ace se volvió sincera al escucharla, era obvio que estaba contenta. El restaurante "Corvo" no contaba con un gran prestigio pero tenía una razonable clientela que le permitía mantenerse en pie y dar sustento a 5 empleados más aparte de Dadan, la dueña del lugar, por lo que noches como aquella era cuando estaba de mejor humor, aunque solía ocultarlo tras una falsa molestia.

Con la bandeja llena de comida sobre el hombro salió al área del restaurante, había un gran bullicio. Fue hasta entonces que notó que el escándalo no se debía a la cantidad de gente que abarrotaba el lugar, sino que provenía de una mesa, la mesa número 6. Los chicos que la ocupaban habían llegado hacía diez minutos, era un grupo de 9 personas, dos chicas y siete chicos, parecían estar festejando algo, su risa era contagiosa pues incluso la gente que ocupaba las mesas a su alrededor sonreían mirándolos de soslayo. La mayoría no parecía tener más de 20 años, salvo por 3 quienes parecían llegar a los 30, aunque la diferencia de edad no parecía afectar en su convivencia. "Tal vez se trata de un grupo de trabajo" pensó mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

─Disculpen la tardanza ─dijo atrayendo la atención de los chicos quienes pararon de reír para mirarlo─. Aquí está su orden ─comenzó a colocar los platos frente a cada uno. Todos le dieron las gracias antes de comenzar a comer.

─¡Delicioso! ─exclamó un chico moreno con una enorme sonrisa mientras introducía grandes pedazos de carne dentro de su boca, sonrió al verlo, con aquella actitud parecía un niño pequeño.

─Mi nombre es Ace, llámenme si necesitan algo. Que tengan buen provecho ─dijo antes de marcharse no muy seguro que lo hubieran escuchado.

Para su mala suerte, si lo habían hecho. Apenas terminó de servir el resto de las mesas, una de las chicas lo llamó pidiendo otra ronda de refrescos y comida, anotó el pedido y fue a la cocina para encargarlo y tomar los refrescos. Estuvo haciendo lo mismo durante una hora, sorprendido ante el apetito de aquellos chicos, especialmente del moreno, Luffy, que devoraba la comida como si fuera una especie de aspiradora humana, y por lo que había visto y escuchado también devoraba la de sus compañeros cuando se distraían.

Comenzó preguntarse si tenían dinero para pagar todo lo que estaban consumiendo. "Si no pagan, los destrozaré a golpes" había amenazado Dadan cuando entró por octava vez a la cocina con un nuevo pedido. Rogaba porque tuvieran suficiente dinero para pagar, la mujer era capaz de cumplir su amenaza y si eso pasaba le iba tocar a él limpiar todo el desorden, ya suficiente trabajo iba tener lavando todos los platos y vasos como para además agregar limpiar el desorden que causará la ira de su jefa.

─¡Oie, mesero! ─llamó uno de los chicos. Ace suspiro y recogiendo los platos de la mesa que estaba limpiando se acercó poniendo su mejor cara.

─¿Se les ofrece algo? ─como por ejemplo, la cuenta, pensó aunque se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

─Podrías traernos más sake, por favor.

Si el moreno parecía una aspiradora humana con la comida, aquel peliverde ─Ace seguía preguntándose si era su color natural de cabello o si lo teñía─ era un verdadero pozo sin fondo con respecto al sake. En todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, había bebido más de lo que él bebía en un año. La primera vez que ordenaron sake, les pidió su identificación para asegurarse que eran mayores de edad, para su mala suerte lo eran y las rondas de sake comenzaron a circular como si fuera agua.

─Enseguida ─respondió tratando de ocultar el cansancio que sentía. En la hora que llevaba atendiéndolos sentía que había envejecido un año entero.

─Yo quisiera otra taza de café, por favor ─pidió una de las chicas, la morena que parecía ser la más tranquila del grupo.

─Y otro refresco ─pidió el enorme peliazul sentado junto a la chica. "Y yo quiero que se vayan" pensó el pecoso anotando el pedido en su libreta.

─En seguida.

Mientras sacaba las bebidas, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más planeaban estar allí. Le dolían los brazos y la espalda de tanto cargar bandejas, sin mencionar las dos veces que se había quemado con la cafetera aquella noche. Los músculos de las mejillas empezaban a dolerle, comenzaba a pensar que la sonrisa se le quedaría congelada en la cara, decidió que no sonreiría más, igual tenía el presentimiento que no se molestarían por ello, parecían estar más concentrados en la comida y bebida que en la persona que la servía. Probablemente estaban festejando algo realmente importante, ¿No podían ir a festejar en otra parte?

Poco a poco el restaurante comenzó a vaciarse, de esa forma Ace pudo concentrarse en atenderlo solo a ellos, ya que no parecían querer irse. Seguían hablando y riendo como al principio, tanta energía y felicidad comenzaba a cansarlo, la idea de correrlos desfilo por su cabeza pero sabía que si lo hacía, Dadan lo mataría. El malhumor de la mujer se disipo cuando uno de los chicos pidió hablar con ella para preguntarle por un platillo, la especialidad de la casa. Alguien que sabe apreciar la buena cocina, había dicho la mujer mientras preparaba otra ronda de comida. "Y que fuma como una locomotora" agregó Ace mentalmente mientras recogía los platos para llevarlos a la mesa.

Escuchó el ruido de la campanita de la puerta indicando que un nuevo cliente acababa de llegar, lamentó por cuarta vez haber aceptado cubrir a Tashigi aquella mañana, de no haberlo hecho habría tenido más energía, aunque dudaba que le hubiera servido de algo, aquellos chicos parecían drenársela con tan solo verlos. Termino de colocar los platos sobre la bandeja, para dejarla sobre una de las mesas vacías y girarse hacia los nuevos clientes. Se quedó estático al ver al grupo de 5 personas que tomaban asiento en la mesa número 9, justo una mesa antes frente a los chicos escandalosos, mordiéndose los labios se giró y tomó la bandeja para ir directo a la cocina. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ellos aquí? Ace espió a los recientes llegados por la pequeña ventana de la puerta fingiendo acomodar más botellas de refresco en el refrigerador.

─¿Qué pidieron los chicos de la mesa 9? ─preguntó Dadan sobresaltándolo.

─No lo sé ─dijo volviendo a su tarea de acomodar botellas─ Aún no tomó su orden ─la mujer frunció el entrecejo.

─¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? ¿Quieres que esos chicos piensen que no tenemos buen servicio?

Ace se mordió los labios, resignado tomó 5 cartas y salió. No podía decirle a Dadan que mandará a otra persona a atenderlos porque era el único mesero en aquel lugar. Si renunciaba, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de conseguir un nuevo empleo al día siguiente?

─Buenas noches ─saludó dejando las cartas frente a cada uno─ Bienvenidos al restaurante Corvo, soy Ace y seré su mesero esta noche.

─¿Ace! ─exclamó uno de aquellos chicos sorprendido mientras lo sujetaba por la muñeca haciéndolo levantar la cara y mirarlo directo a los ojos─ Vaya, casi no te reconozco ─dijo el hombre mirándolo de arriba abajo con sus oscuros ojos grises─. Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos ─aquellos ojos se fijaron en su rostro─, el paso del tiempo no parece haberte sentado bien, Ace. Te ves tan… ─frunció su boca como si buscará la palabra correcta.

─Normal ─completó la chica sentada al lado del moreno mientras pasaba su largo cabello rosa tras su oreja, Ace la miró y la chica comenzó a reír─ ¡Cielo santo! Luces patético, espero nunca terminar como tú ¿En verdad ahora te dedicas a esto? ─la chica miró el lugar y sonrió─ Si querías ser un mesero, hubieras elegido al menos un restaurante con prestigio ¿no crees? Esto es una verdadera pocilga.

─¡Oie, mesero! ─el grito interrumpió la conversación y por primera vez en toda la noche Ace agradeció la presencia de aquellos chicos escandalosos.

─Llámenme cuando decidan que van a ordenar ─dijo con una sonrisa forzada antes de girar y dirigirse a la mesa 6.

Por alguna razón ya no le parecían tan desagradables, sus risas le estaban ayudando a tranquilizarse.

─¡Más carne y sake, por favor! ─exclamó el moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

─Claro ─dijo dispuesto a ir a la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso otra voz lo detuvo.

─¡Ace! ─el aludido miró a los recién llegados─ Ya sabemos que vamos a pedir.

"¿Tan rápido?" frunció el entrecejo, aquello comenzaba a darle mala espina. Sacó su libreta y pluma para acercarse a la mesa. Tal como pensó, ordenaron de la peor forma posible, pidiendo cada uno de los platillos con alguna variante, quitando o agregando cosas a los ingredientes principales. Ace anotó cada cosa cuidando que no se le pasará nada, sabía que lo estaban haciendo a propósito para que se equivocará. Bien, no iba a darles esa satisfacción.

─¿Y de tomar?

─Aún no lo hemos decidido, te avisaremos ─dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

Ace suspiro seguro de que sería una larga noche, apenas tomó la bandeja para volver a la cocina cuando la chica lo llamó.

─Ya sé que quiero tomar ─dijo, Ace contuvo un profundo suspiro que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y regresó─ Quiero un refresco de durazno.

─Enseguida se los traigo.

Volvió a la cocina para dejar los encargos de ambas mesas, mientras los preparaban aprovecho para sentarse y descansar un rato. Su hombro comenzaba a quejarse por toda la actividad, junto con sus pies. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, aún quedaban dos horas para que cerraran, era mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué el tiempo no podía correr más rápido?

El primer pedido que estuvo listo fue el de la mesa 6 y se apresuró a servirlo, los chicos seguían riendo y comentado unas historias bastante extrañas, algunas tan inverosímiles que Ace se preguntó de dónde sacaba tanta imaginación el chico con la nariz larga que las contaba. Dejo los platillos y las botellas de sake en el centro de la mesa para que ellos mismos se sirvieran. Pero antes que pudiera entrar a la cocina, donde pretendía ocultarse, volvieron a llamarlo haciéndolo regresar, habían decidido que era lo que tomarían. Fue por los refrescos y vasos para volver enseguida y dejarlos sobre la mesa, Bunny se quejó de que su vaso estaba sucio por lo que tuvo que cambiarlo ¡Dos veces! Sabía que no estaban sucios, él mismo los había lavado, pero no podía ponerse a pelear con ella.

Law, Bunny y los demás que los acompañaban, habían sido sus compañeros en su anterior trabajo, aunque solo Trafalgar Law, el chico de ojos grises, estaba en su misma categoría. Eran actores, y hasta donde sabía, por lo que le había dicho Perona ─la única de sus ex compañeras con la que seguía en contacto─, iban en ascenso en el mundo artístico, especialmente Law quien dejo atrás las películas AV para comenzar a tomar grandes proyectos televisivos y según la chica había un rumor que actuaría en una película para el cine. Una oferta por la que moriría cualquier actor AV.

Durante 5 años, Ace espero una oportunidad como aquella, pero nunca llegó y eso que se presentó en cada casting que tuvo oportunidad, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Tantos fracasos lo hicieron perder la esperanza de conseguir un papel importante y decidió concentrarse en su carrera de actor de películas AV. La llegada de Law a la productora acabo con cualquier oportunidad, el moreno comenzó a ganar popularidad tanto con las actrices como con el público femenino relegándolo poco a poco, los directores dejaron de ofrecerle papeles importantes para dárselos a Law, volvió a interpretar papeles secundarios hasta que al final el director general decidió que su tiempo había pasado, pero "considerando" todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando le ofreció trabajo en otra clase de películas y aunque trato de tomar el empleo, no lo consiguió.

Cuando abandonó la productora intento encontrar trabajo en otra. Al cabo de 2 años sin conseguir ni un solo papel comenzó a aceptar la realidad, nunca fue un buen actor, y poco a poco su trabajo temporal se fue convirtiendo en su trabajo de tiempo completo, gracias a este podía pagar sus deudas y mantenerse a sí mismo, pese a que era agotador comenzó a tomarle aprecio a lo que hacía.

Pasó de tener sexo frente a las cámaras a servir de mesero en un pequeño restaurante al cual, en su tiempo de actor, nunca se hubiera molestado en entrar, tal vez ni siquiera lo habría notado.

Y ahora, esos chicos estaban allí para traer su pasado de regreso en menos de un minuto. Law y él siempre fueron rivales y pese a que no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo este siempre parecía querer demostrar que era mejor que él en todos los aspectos, cosa que sin duda logró al ganarle todos los papeles y quitarle la popularidad que con tanto esfuerzo se había ganado, pero eso no pareció ser suficiente para el moreno quien continuó hasta lograr sacarlo de la compañía. Nunca entendió cuál era el odio del otro para con él. «Tal vez me acosté con una novia suya» pensó mientras contemplaba como Dadan terminaba de preparar los platillos que habían ordenado.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista la contempló largamente considerando la idea de escupir en cada uno de aquellos platillos, pero al ver que Carmen lo miraba vigilante desistió. Colocó cada uno de los platos sobre la enorme bandeja dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo.

Ace pudo sentir con claridad la mirada de todos sobre él mientras colocaba los platos frente a cada uno. Al terminar de servirlos se dispuso a retirarse y refugiarse en la cocina por el resto de la noche.

─No me gusta esta mesa ─declaró Bunny─. El aire me golpea cada vez que abren la puerta.

¡Nadie más había entrado al restaurante! Además era una gran mentira, la puerta estaba demasiado lejos e incluso abría del lado contrario a donde estaban.

─Cambiemos de mesa, entonces ─declaró Vergo, un hombre grande y sin expresión alguna en el rostro, era el villano en casi todas sus películas─. Llévanos la comida a aquella mesa ─dijo a Ace señalando la mesa en el otro extremo del lugar, Ace apretó los puños tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlos a todos.

─Claro ─dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Los muy malditos habían esperado que dejara todo en la mesa para decidir que querían cambiarse, en ese momento lamento enormemente no haber escupido en su comida. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde, si bloqueaba su vista con su cuerpo no lo notarían, suspiro mientras se resignaba y volvía a poner los platos sobre la bandeja. Tal vez ellos no lo notarían pero si los chicos de la mesa 6 que estaban justo enfrente de él. Había perdido su oportunidad en la cocina, tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a la otra mesa para acomodar todo de nueva cuenta y tras desearles buen provecho se retiró.

─Esa es Bunny ─escuchó que murmuraba el rubio fumador al pasar junto a su mesa. Nada nuevo, Bunny era muy conocida por sus interpretaciones en series televisivas y sus apariciones en pasarelas de moda.

Como parecía haberse vuelto costumbre, apenas iba a entrar a la cocina cuando Trafalgar lo llamó, Ace se dijo que debió haber sido una mala persona en su vida pasada para estar sufriendo aquello, se giró para encarar al moreno, ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír, estaba cansado y su paciencia se agotaba. Se dirigió a la mesa para colocarse junto a Law, quien lo contemplaba con una sonrisa burlona, Ace sintió unas fuertes ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara.

─¿Si? ─si lo golpeaba, seguramente, le caería una fuerte demanda. Un actor vivía de su apariencia.

─¿Qué cara? No se supone que los meseros deben ser agradables ─dijo Law con burla.

─Si, Ace, al menos podrías fingir que eres amable ─dijo Bunny tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

─No recordaba que fueras tan mal actor ─agregó Vergo meneando el café que había pedido.

─Bien, por lo pronto lo dejaremos pasar ─dijo Law sin dejar de mirarlo─. Trae una botella de Chauntroe, queremos festejar en grande por nuestro próximo éxito ─Ya lo creí, ese vino costaba muchísimo más de lo que él ganaba en todo el año.

─Disculpa, no tenemos ese vino ─era demasiado costoso y el maldito lo sabía.

─Entonces un Vezgour ─claro, el segundo vino más caro del mundo, lo tenía en el congelador junto a los pescados, listo para cualquiera que pidiera un buen trago.

─Tampoco, lo siento.

─¿No tienen ninguno de los dos? Entonces ¿Qué tienes que puedas ofrecernos? ─una patada en la cara, pensó aunque se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

─Puedo ofrecerles un Negly, cuesta 200 berries.

Ace hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una cámara en esos momentos, todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza mientras él se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa en sus labios y no soltar la carcajada que sentía atravesada en la garganta. Estaban equivocados si pensaban que podían humillarlo tan fácilmente, había pasado 10 años de su vida en medio de la farándula, había lidiado con muchísimas cosas como esas antes, algunas incluso peores.

─Ese está bien ─dijo Law con los dientes apretados tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo.

─Excelente elección, señor. En seguida se los traigo.

En la cocina, Ace se dedicó a contemplar la botella mientras se preguntaba su podía echarle un poco de laxante sin arruinar el sabor. Los chicos de la mesa 6 ya no hacían escándalo y tenían la vista fija en Law y los demás, seguramente los habían reconocido, no todos los días veías semejantes celebridades. Ace apostaría su sueldo a que no tardarían en pedirle sus autógrafos.

─Si gustas yo les llevó la botella ─comentó Carmen, Ace le sonrió y le dio las gracias, aquel era su trabajo, ella había estado cocinando todo el día y le tocaba descansar.

─Si… ─comenzó dubitativo─ si pones laxante dentro de un vino como este, ¿lo notarían?

Carmen sonrió y le dijo que lamentablemente lo harían, suspiro decepcionado mientras sacaba algunas copas y colocaba la botella en un cubo de hielo, sus movimientos lentos le indicaron las ganas que tenía de volver al restaurante. Tanto la cocinera como Dadan se miraron entre ellas, ya todos habían notado lo que aquellos chicos estaban haciendo para molestar a Ace. Dadan incluso quiso salir a correrlos pero todos la detuvieron, optaron por un plan más sutil, un poco de laxante en la comida que tendría efecto al día siguiente.

"Solo una hora más" pensó el pecoso sosteniendo la bandeja mientras salía de la cocina, ahora solo se escuchaban murmullos en la mesa 6. Gracias al cielo, si hubiera continuado escuchándolos la cabeza le estallaría.

Vergo estaba de pie contestando una llamada sobre algo de unos efectos especiales, probablemente de su próxima película, pasó junto a él y después se encontró de cara al suelo, la botella se hizo añicos y mancho los pantalones de Law, quien se levantó furioso soltando maldiciones. Miró hacia atrás notando el pie de Vergo enganchado con el suyo, levantó la vista y se encontró con su petulante sonrisa, el maldito lo había hecho a propósito.

─¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ─exclamó Bonny molesta poniéndose también de pie mientras le pasaba servilletas a Law para que se limpiara.

─¿Qué pasa aquí! ─Dadan salió de la cocina ante el escándalo─ ¡Ace, recoge eso de prisa!

─Si ─al parecer su victoria con el vino iba a costarle bastante caro, 200 berries para ser exactos.

─Mis disculpas, señores y señorita ─dijo haciendo una leve reverencia─. Carmen se encargará de atenderlos a partir de ahora, por favor, disculpen las molestias que este muchacho idiota les haya causado.

Ace miró a las dos mujeres sorprendido, ¿estaban tratando de ayudarle? Apretó los labios, solo les estaba causando problemas, Carmen era la cocina en jefe del restaurante, una cocinera de gran prestigio, no podía permitir que se rebajara a servir mesas solo por ahorrarle aquella humillación.

No lo permitiría.

─No es nada ─se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia─. Disculpen mi torpeza, con gusto me haré cargo del costo de la tintorería.

─Claro que lo harás, pero no puedo andar por allí con esta mancha ─extendió la pierna─. Sécala.

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar, el pecoso miró al moreno, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, el maldito lo había hecho caer en su juego, mordiéndose el labio inferior sacó la servilleta que lleva en su mandil y se dispuso a arrodillarse para limpiarlo, pero justo en ese momento alguien derramó toda una botella de licor sobre Law.

─Oh, lo siento ─dijo la mujer con escasa fluidez y tambaleante, estaba totalmente ebria─. Me resbale, este suelo no deja de moverse.

─¡Estúpida vieja! Tenga más cuidado ─Law se puso de pie al verse empapado con aquel licor barato.

─Disculpa ─la mujer sacó un trapo sucio de entre sus ropas─, deja que lo limpie por ti.

─No me toque ─furioso miró a Ace quien también miraba a la mujer─, también pagarás por el traje.

Sin decir nada más, Law miró a todos y se dirigió a la salida tras arrojar el dinero sobre la mesa, obviamente sin propina, el resto lo siguió dejando el lugar en completo silencio, las copas de vidrio acomodadas sobre la barra vibraron cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza. Ace miró a la vieja que se dirigía a una de las mesas con paso tambaleante sin dejar de reír.

─Tengo un poco de hambre ─dijo la mujer cuando logró sentarse y golpeando la mesa con la mano─, ¿la cocina aún está abierta?

─Para ti siempre está abierta, Kokoro ─el buen humor de Dadan parecía haber vuelto, Carmen tan solo esbozo una leve sonrisa y se retiró a la cocina dispuesta a preparar el mejor platillo del día para Kokoro.

─Nyajaja, me alegra verte muchacho ─dijo la mujer mirando a Ace─, cada día estas más guapo.

El pecoso esbozó una sonrisa, Kokoro era un cliente habitual del restaurante y era una gran amiga de Dadan, era curioso aun cuando siempre la veía bebiendo jamás la había visto ebria. Era una persona agradable y alegre que no tenía el menor reparo en mostrar su alegría, algunas veces la acompañaba su nieta Chimoney, Ace jamás había conocido a una niña tan inquieta y curiosa como ella, se la pasaba brincando de un lado a otro en la cocina y preguntando por todo mientras cargaba en brazos aquel extraño gato viejo que tenía una forma peculiar de maullar. Desde que conociera a la mujer esta solía apretar sus mejillas con la suficiente fuerza para que le doliera mientras le decía que debía cuidarse porque era demasiado lindo como para andar por allí solo.

Dadan se sentó a platicar con la mujer mientras él se encargaba de limpiar el licor derramado y recogía los vidrios de la botella así como la comida que ninguno de esos sujetos terminó. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan inconsciente como para desperdiciar comida de esa forma? Qué bien se veía que nunca en su vida habían pasado hambre. Colocó todos los platos sobre una de las bandejas y volvió a la cocina, la gata preñada que había establecido su hogar en el callejón tras el restaurante tendría una buena cena aquella noche, con un poco de suerte tal vez podría llevarle un poco a su vecino, tenía tantos niños que siempre le faltaba comida.

Cuando pasó frente a los chicos escandalosos, estos ordenaron otra ronda de comida y bebida, aunque en esta ocasión lo hicieron de forma correcta. Ace se sintió algo incómodo pues estos habían presenciado todo así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y prácticamente corrió al interior de la cocina. Carmen estaba terminando de preparar la comida de Kokoro, fue por la botella del licor favorito de la mujer, al fondo de la nevera a la derecha ─lo colocaba allí antes de irse para que estuviera fresco para el día siguiente─. Sirvió la comida de Kokoro tratando de ignorar las miradas que le daban aquellos chicos, incluso una ocasión en que levantó la vista los vio que estaban murmurando algo mientras lo veía. Apretó los dientes y tras desearle buen provecho a la mujer recogió la bandeja y pasó junto a ellos sin prestarle atención, ¿Qué más daba lo que pensarán de él? Ni siquiera los conocía, no tenía por qué importarle.

Mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista, comenzó a lavar los platos, vasos y sartenes que habían estado utilizando, como habían tenido muchos clientes aquella tarde iba a tener mucho trabajo limpiando, por fortuna había aprovechado cuando limpiará el licor derramado para trapear la mitad del restaurante. Apenas terminó de lavar la vajilla, Carmen le indicó que la comida estaba lista, Ace se sintió verdaderamente agradecido de que aquella era la última comida que serviría ese día.

Ace dejo la comida en la mesa y después fue a llevarle la taza de café que había pedido Dadan. Se quedó un tiempo platicando con la mujer antes de retirarse, al pasar junto a los chicos vio que estos tenían platos y botellas vacías así que decidió recogerlas, pronto cerrarían y era mejor avanzar un poco el trabajo. No tenía intención de pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar, estaba verdaderamente cansado y solo quería refugiarse en su cama y dormir hasta la tarde siguiente que fuera su hora de entrada. Pero cuando iba a retirarse, el chiquillo moreno lo sujeto por la muñeca.

─¿Es verdad que eres un actor? ─preguntó con la boca llena de comida soltando su muñeca, Ace tardó un poco en comprender lo que había preguntado.

─Algo así ─obviamente habían escuchado todo lo que Law y los otros dijeron.

─¿En serio? ¿En qué películas has salido? ─los ojos del chico brillaban emocionados haciendo sonreír al otro.

─En ninguna que un niño de tu edad pueda ver ─dijo de forma burlona, dispuesto a retirarse.

─¡Eres un actor de películas AV! ─los ojos de Ace se abrieron sorprendidos y el plato se le cayó al suelo, Luffy miró el desastre a los pies del mayor y luego volvió su atención al rostro del chico─ Ten cuidado, se te están cayendo los platos.

─Ah, lo siento ─dijo arrodillándose para recoger las cosas. No esperaba que el chico supiera algo como aquello, acaso era de esos jóvenes precoces, la juventud de hoy en día era demasiado liberal.

─¡Oye! ─Ace levantó la mirada tan solo para encontrarse con el rostro del menor a milímetros del suyo haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás─ ¿Te interesaría salir en una película?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará.

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?  
Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido :D


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece no es mío.

Solo la idea de la historia es mía.

* * *

 **2**

Luffy subió el cierre de su chaqueta y miro el restaurante a su espalda, el cartel de "Cerrado" colgaba en la puerta de forma desafiante. Desde allí podía ver la figura de Ace pasando entre las mesas, limpiando y recogiendo. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _«No me interesan los proyectos escolares»_ , en ese caso le alegraba que su película no fuera un proyecto escolar, aunque no le había dado oportunidad de explicárselo, apenas iba hacerlo cuando les llevó la cuenta y les informó que el restaurante había cerrado. Lástima, la comida era deliciosa, le habría gustado poder comer un poco más

─¡Luffy! ¿Que estas esperando? ─preguntó Zoro abriendo la puerta de su auto─ ¡Vámonos! ─aquella noche le había tocado llevar al moreno a su casa.

Hecho un último vistazo al chico que limpiaba las mesas antes de girarse y correr a donde estaba el peliverde. Había sido una buena noche, no solo tuvo una comida deliciosa sino que Nami había conseguido las locaciones, Zoro y los demás estaban ensayando, Usopp preparaba los efectos especiales, Brook la música y habían encontrado el actor que les faltaba, las cosas se pondrían en marcha.

Nami encendió la calefacción y colocó la pista 9 del último disco de su grupo favorito "Gyojin", la cantante Shirahoshi era estupenda y la canción "Fight Together" se había convertido en el número uno apenas saliera al aire. No arrancó de inmediato, dejo que el motor rugiera y se combinará con la voz de Shirahoshi, el reloj del tablero indicaba que eran las 00:05 am, agradeció enormemente no tener nada que hacer aquella mañana, podría dormir hasta tarde. Sin embargo, no era dormir lo que circulaba por su mente, necesitaba conseguir un poco de información y solo conocía un lugar abierto a esa hora donde podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

Una propina de 1500 berries, era prácticamente la mitad de su sueldo, Ace contempló el dinero que los chicos habían dejado sobre la mesa junto con una nota. _«Luffy xx─xx─xx─xx─xx»_ , la caligrafía del chico era francamente horrible, ¿eso era un 8 o un 4? ¿Cómo dos números tan diferentes podían llegar a parecerse tanto? Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que arrugaba el papel para arrojarlo al bote de basura que estaba en la otra esquina, _«Un tiro de tres puntos»_ se dijo al ver que encestaba limpiaba para después guardar la propina en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al final del día, no importaba que tan molesto fuera un cliente, lo único que importaba era la propina y el dolor muscular que se grababa en la memoria de su cuerpo. Por fortuna, había terminado y tenía el día completo para descansar, apenas aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente se sintió como un verdadero anciano. Tras guardar todas las cosas en el armario de limpieza se dirigió a los casilleros para cambiarse.

Dadan y los demás ya se habían retirado, ellos se marchaban apenas cerraban y era responsabilidad de los meseros recoger y dejar todo listo para el día siguiente. Mientras abotonaba su camisa se encontró recordando aquellos tiempos en que fuera un actor ─si es que alguna vez lo había sido realmente─, por aquel entonces no terminaba con todo el cuerpo adolorido, ni sus hueso crujían ante el más mínimo movimiento y pese a que nunca fue un actor que apareciera en las revistas más selectas había tenido cierto grado de popularidad. Era increíble lo rápido que se pasaba al olvido, aunque tampoco era algo extraño, muchos actores antes que él habían corrido con la misma suerte. Cerró el casillero y soltó un suspiro, ver a sus antiguos "compañeros" había traído aquellos desagradables recuerdos a su memoria, recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

Recogió la comida que Carmen le había guardado en las charolas de plástico y se aseguró de apagar todas las luces antes de salir. La puerta de empleados conducía directo a un callejón donde dos amplios contenedores se vaciaban cuatro veces a la semana. Ace cruzó su chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo ─el cierre se había roto tiempo atrás y aún no tenía oportunidad de repararlo─, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido se acercó al punto donde se unían los dos contenedores. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al encontrar lo que buscaba.

─Allí estas ─la gata preñada de color marrón lo miró con cautela mientras él abría la bolsa con comida.

Ace colocó un plato con carne y sacó el pequeño bote de leche que había tomado de la cocina para vaciarlo en la charola metálica que había conseguido para ella. La gata se levantó con algo de pereza y olfateo la comida un poco antes de comenzar a comer. El pecoso apoyo su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, mirar aquella gata lo hacía sentir feliz. _«Al menos soy útil para alguien»_ pensó conteniendo las ganas de acariciarla, pese a que le daba comida todos los días seguía desconfiando de él y no le permitía tocarla. La única vez que lo intento se había ganado unos arañazos bastante profundos que tardaron cerca de dos semanas en desaparecer. Lástima, su pelaje se veía bastante suave y cálido.

Law inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y dejo que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo mientras apoyaba sus manos contra la pared, a diferencia de muchas personas, prefería los baños con agua fría porque le ayudaban a despejar la mente y relajar sus músculos. Abrió los ojos y contempló como el agua chocaba contra el piso para correr por el desagüe, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, había sido un buen día en muchas formas.

Habían aprobado las condiciones que pusiera en el contrato para aceptar salir en la película más importante de su carrera, una por la que cualquier actor moriría y lo mejor de todo, aquel reencuentro. Nunca imagino que volvería a ver Ace después que este dejará la productora donde ambos trabajaban. No, se recordó, Ace no la había dejado, él había hecho que lo sacarán. Aún podía recordar la expresión del pecoso cuando le dijeran que ya no tenían ofertas de trabajo para él pero lo mejor fue su rostro cuando el director Doflamingo le dijera cual era el único trabajo que podía ofrecerle, de solo recordarlo una profunda excitación recorría su cuerpo. Era una lástima que Ace fuera una persona con tanto orgullo.

Cerró la llave y tomó una toalla para envolverla alrededor de su cintura. Salió del cuarto del baño sin secarse, dejando que el agua escurriera por su cuerpo con libertad hasta dejar pequeños charcos con la forma de sus pies en el costoso piso de madera. La chica que se encargaba de la limpieza tendría problemas para removerlas pero eso era un asunto que lo tenía sin cuidado. Se detuvo a mitad de la habitación y contempló la enorme cama donde Bonney dormía plácidamente, la chica era atractiva y ambos despertaban una clase de pasión en el otro que hacía que aquellos encuentros fueran algo recurrentes, pero aquella noche había sido más salvaje de lo normal o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Bonney, con una sonrisa, cuando terminaron.

La razón de su entusiasmo se resumía en tres letras: Ace. El pecoso desapareció de su radar tras el incidente que causará su salida de la productora. Nunca imagino que lo encontraría como mesero en aquel restaurante ordinario al que entrarán por azar, y vaya que se había divertido viendo como el moreno se dedicaba a serviles sin oponerse. Si al menos esa maldita vieja no hubiera llegado lo habría tenido arrodillado ante él.

Abrió las enormes puertas de cristal que conducían a la terraza y funcionaban como ventanales dejando entrar el aire frío a la habitación y sintiéndolo golpear su cuerpo. Ahora que sabía dónde trabajaba, las cosas volverían a ser divertidas. Escuchó la voz adormilada de Bonney ordenándole cerrar las ventanas, la miró sobre su hombro antes de salir a la terraza sin cerrar las puertas, no era su problema si la chica tenía frío. Había sido un buen día, una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, y continuaría siéndolo. Dentro de un rato tendría una entrevista importante en la televisión, pero después tendría la tarde libre. Tal vez debía hacerle una visita a su antiguo compañero de trabajo.

"La princesa negativa", Nami arqueo una ceja, ninguna película decente o de calidad tendría un título como ese, pero en realidad no le interesaba aquello sino el actor principal. Portgas D. Ace, era el nombre del sujeto al que Luffy le había "ofrecido" un papel en la película que harían para el festival. La carátula mostraba a la actriz Perona con un vestido rojo entallado que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas con los brazos alrededor de un Ace que lucía más joven, el pecoso estaba sentado en una silla de madera, no llevaba camisa y tenía el pantalón desabrochado. Su expresión era buena, lo admitía, pero dudaba que fuera adecuado para la clase de película que harían. Sin mencionar que la apariencia que mostraba en la imagen era muy diferente al Ace de ahora. Cuando un actor se retiraba de la farándula y se volvía tan "normal", solo significaba una cosa… decadencia.

Los actores de películas AV, no eran considerados por muchos directores o productores como verdaderos actores. Eran solo caras y cuerpos atractivos, personas que podían hacer toda clase de cosas frente a la cámara. Claro, había algunas excepciones, como Trafalgar Law, el moreno de ojos grises era considerado por los críticos como uno de los iconos más grandes de la actuación, sus inicios habían sido como actor AV pero ese pasado fue rápidamente olvidado gracias a su talento, y ahora compartía el set con grandes actores como Cavendish y Eustass Kid. Una gema como esa no se encontraba dos veces en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba Luffy del tal "Ace"? Saltaba a la vista que llevaba años fuera de los reflectores, las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, la postura algo ladeada por cargar bandejas, las manos encallecidas, el cabello descuidado y las facciones cansadas, cualquiera que lo viera por la calle ni siquiera lo notaría. No tenía pinta de actor sino de mesero, justo lo que era y no estaba menospreciando su trabajo, el chico se había ganado su admiración al ser capaz de atenderlos desde el principio hasta el final, ningún mesero había conseguido aguantarlos tanto, pero ¿sería un buen actor?

El festival se celebraría a finales del próximo año, Luffy sería el ganador, no le quedaba duda, su historia era excelente y Usopp estaban trabajando en los efectos, Brook se estaba haciendo cargo de la banda sonora, Sanji, Zoro, Boa, Franky y los demás estaban ensayando sus papeles, Robin había finalizado los vestuarios y maquillajes. Era cierto que aún les faltaban algunos actores pero era un tema que estaban a punto de solucionar, esa semana a más tardar tendrían el elenco completo.

«¡Ace es perfecto!» declaró el moreno apenas abandonaron el restaurante, hablaba del mesero como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida pese a que el chico había rechazado de forma bastante educada ─admitía que tenía modales─ su oferta de aparecer en una película. Tal vez, solo tal vez por eso consideraría darle una oportunidad pero, no se trataba de obras de caridad sino de la película más importante para Luffy y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar nada que pudiera poner en peligro el sueño de su mejor amigo, aun si Ace resultaba ser un buen actor había sido un actor de películas AV y eso no pasaría desapercibido para ninguno de los críticos que tenían la gran habilidad de encontrar el pasado oscuro de cada uno de ellos. Un joven director novato con un actor de películas AV en su primera película, era ─sin duda alguna─ una mala combinación.

─No sabía que te interesaran esa clase de películas, Nami ─la chica esbozo una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba y giro para encararla.

─Me interesa el actor. ¿Cómo has estado, Keimi? Hacía tiempo no te veía, ese corte te sienta muy bien ─de forma inconsciente la chica se llevó una mano al cabello verde pálido y lo paso tras su oreja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

─¿Tú crees? ─Nami asintió─ ¡Gracias! Espero que a Hachi también le guste. ¿Qué es lo que te interesa de… ─la peliverde miró la caja de la película─ Portgas D. Ace? ─pregunto leyendo el nombre del actor que parecía haber atrapado el interés de su amiga.

─Creo que me daré una idea si lo veo actuando ─Keimi la miro unos momentos antes de acercarse al stand y sacar otra película. "Piratas", vaya título más original.

─Esta es su primera película, si te interesa como actor debes ver siempre su primera cinta, al menos eso es lo que dice Hachi.

La expresión de Ace era mucho mejor en esa y ¡lucia tan joven! ¿Cuantos años tendría? Tal vez si lo hubieran conocido por aquel entonces no le habría importado que Luffy le ofreciera un papel, pero Ace ya no era aquel chiquillo y Luffy no podía darse el lujo de echar por la borda todo su trabajo por un capricho como aquel. ¡Ni siquiera entendía porque se le había ocurrido aquella idea!

Luffy ni se había molestado en mirar al pecoso en toda la noche, solo le importaba la comida. Fue hasta que Law y Bonney comenzaran a burlarse de él que se dignó a mirarlo. De hecho, fue hasta ese momento que todos le prestaron atención, al principio solo era alguien que les llevaba comida y bebida pero después ese alguien tuvo forma, rostro y nombre, aunque Nami estaba segura que el chico se los había dicho al principio pero todos lo olvidaron casi de inmediato y terminaron llamándolo "mesero". El interés de Luffy por aquel sujeto termino por despertar cuando Law dijera que había sido actor.

─ _No recuerdo haber visto su cara en ninguna película junto a Law ─dijo Zoro mientras terminaba de un trago lo que quedaba de su sake sin apartar la vista de Ace quien en esos momentos entraba a la cocina─. Tal vez sea un extra._

─ _Dudo mucho que el "gran" Trafalgar Law se digne a ver a los extras que salen en sus películas ─a Usopp no le agradaba el moreno desde que la chica que le gustaba, Kaya, le dijera que Law era el hombre más sexy del mundo─. Rebecca me dijo que era un sujeto desagradable y petulante._

─ _Tal vez salió con él en sus "otras" películas ─Franky dibujo las comillas en el aire con sus manos para que entendiera a qué clase de películas se refería._

La teoría de Franky se confirmó cuando después que Luffy le preguntara en que películas había actuado, el chico sonriera de forma burlona e hiciera alusión de que eran muy jóvenes para haber visto alguna. Aquello debió haber sido suficiente para que el moreno dejara de insistir pero entonces sucedió lo más improbable de todo... ¡Luffy le dijo que actuaría en su película! Bueno, en realidad le había preguntado "¿si no le gustaría salir en una película?" lo que en el lenguaje del menor era una afirmación.

─ _¿No son un poco jóvenes para hacer esa clase de videos caseros? ─pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, terminando de recoger los platos._ _No_ _les había creído, Nami y Usopp fruncieron el entrecejo, Zoro, Robin y Franky solo sonrieron mientras Chopper y Brook continuaron bebiendo sus refrescos desinteresados ante lo que sucedía._

─ _No es un video casero, es una película de verdad. Mis amigos y yo hemos trabajado mucho en ella, pero aún no tenemos a todos los actores ─Luffy no había entendido la referencia de los videos caseros pues no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento─ ¡Si te interesa, el papel es tuyo!_

 _Ace paso su vista de Luffy a ellos, como preguntando si aquello era una clase de broma. Sus expresiones debieron ser bastante claras porque el chico dejo de sonreír y miro a Luffy con más seriedad._

─ _Ni siquiera sabes cómo actuó, niño. Además, no me interesan los proyectos escolares._

¿Proyectos escolares! Aun si fuera un proyecto escolar, debería haber dado saltos de alegría que le ofrecieran un papel. ¡Menudo déspota egocéntrico!

─Nami…

¿Quién se creía que era para rechazar la oferta de Luffy?

─Nami...

Aun si el papel era el de un simple extra debería haberse arrodillado y dado gracias por la oportunidad. ¡Pero no! En lugar de eso, solo se limitó a negarse y a llevarles la cuenta de lo que habían consumido diciendo que el restaurante estaba a punto de cerrar. ¡La cuenta! Justo cuando alguien le ofrecía la oportunidad se salir de esa pocilga, le llevaba la cuenta y le pedía que se fuera.

─Nami...

La verdad es que no sabía que era lo que le molestaba más, ¿Que Luffy estuviera arruinando su película al querer agregar a un actor de dudosas cualidades? o ¿Que el sujeto en cuestión rechazará la oferta sin más?

─¡Nami! ─la chica salto al escuchar el grito en su oído, Keimi la miraba preocupada─ ¿Estás bien? Llevo llamándote desde hace un rato.

─Disculpa, estoy bien ─sonrió y miro las películas que sostenía en sus manos─. Voy a llevarme estas dos.

Mientras Keimi le cobraba, Nami contempló a las personas que entraban a la tienda. En su mayoría eran adolescentes y hombres maduros, por la hora y la forma nerviosa en que actuaban era obvio que no buscaban películas de comedia y fantasía. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios al ver las películas que Keimi estaba colocando en una bolsa, ¿Quién era ella para criticar? Mientras recogía la bolsa pensó que tal vez sería buena idea ver una de las películas antes de dormir, igual no estaba tan cansada o si se quedaba dormida siempre podía volver a ponerla, solo eran dos películas.

─ _En otras noticias, lamentamos informarles que el actor Trafalgar Law no podrá reunirse con nosotros debido a una situación personal pero en su lugar…_

La voz de la comentarista sonaba demasiado fuerte, Usopp se froto las cienes con la yema de sus dedos en un intento por desaparecer el dolor de cabeza que sentía, ¿A quién le importaba que Trafalgar Law no se presentará en una tonta entrevista? El suspiro decepcionado de todas las chicas que habían estado esperando ver aparecer a su ídolo llego hasta ellos y fue suficiente para intensificar su dolor de cabeza, sus amigos tenían razón, no era bueno bebiendo pero la noche anterior no había podido evitar hacerlo, era un evento especial y había valido la pena, aunque ahora tuviera una terrible jaqueca que el café que estaba bebiendo solo parecía empeorar. Juntarse en una cafetería al aire libre en pleno invierno, era la peor idea del mundo. Sujeto su taza con ambas manos en un intento por calentarlas, igual no era de mucha ayuda porque el café terminaba por enfriarse más rápido.

─¿A quién se le ocurrió juntarnos aquí! ─protesto Usopp, la larga nariz comenzaba a ponérsele roja, incluso llevaba orejeras y le castañeaban los dientes─ Voy a morir de frio, ¡estamos a 5 grados!

─Luffy fue quien decidió ─dijo Franky con una sonrisa─. Le gusta el pan que venden en esa cafetería.

Luffy comía alegremente junto a Franky. ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo hambre después de todo lo que había comido en el restaurante la noche anterior? El apetito de Luffy era sin duda un gran misterio que ni los mayores científicos lograrían develar. Usopp suspiro, su amigo era tan despistado que seguramente ni siquiera había notado el frio que estaba haciendo. Era inútil discutir con él.

─¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que estamos aquí? ─pregunto terminando su café de un solo trago y pidiendo otro.

─No lo sé, Nami dijo que tenía algo que decirnos ─dijo Franky con su usual buen humor, el frío tampoco parecía ser un problema para el hombretón que ni siquiera llevaba chaqueta, su camisa hawaiana desentonaba con aquel clima pero aquello no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Antes que Usopp pudiera preguntar otra cosa un convertible rojo se estaciono cerca de ellos, las puertas se abrieron hacia arriba y Nami bajo del auto. Puede que la chica no fuera una actriz o modelo pero vaya que lo parecía, si se hubiera decidido por serlo sin duda sería muy popular, pensó Usopp.

─Lamento llegar tarde, chicos ─pese a sus palabras, su expresión indicaban que no lo sentía realmente. Usopp suspiro mientras se preguntaba cómo fue que termino con amigos tan extraños, egoístas y distraídos como aquellos, en verdad, si no fuera por el estarían perdidos.

─Nami, mi dulce y hermosa princesa, no nos has hecho esperar casi nada, no te preocupes ─Sanji se apresuró a levantarse para ayudarla a sentarse. Le dio las gracias y se giró para pedir un café a una de las meseras, la chica la miro con algo de temor antes de asentir y alejarse rápidamente. Al parecer ya había tenido el desagradable gusto de conocer el apetito voraz de su querido amigo, Luffy.

─¿Se puede saber porque nos has pedido que nos reuniéramos aquí? ─pregunto Zoro cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la chica con algo de desagrado. Las grabaciones de la película comenzarían dentro de dos meses y aún tenía que prepararse para algunas cosas, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo tomando café, además había prometido ayudarle a su padre con el dojo.

─¿Dónde está Chopper? ─preguntó la pelinaranja al no ver al pequeño castaño por ninguna parte.

─No vendrá ─dijo Usopp─. Algunos actores tuvieron "problemas" y está algo ocupado.

Nami frunció el entrecejo, había preferido que todos estuvieran presentes en aquella reunión, pero no podía hacer nada. Chopper era doctor y siempre tenía imprevistos como aquellos, debido a su gran habilidad y a que era reconocido como uno de los mejores doctores del mundo ─el único del grupo con una carrera productiva, en opinión del abuelo de Luffy─, muchos actores lo llamaban, algunas veces para una necedad, el pobre no la tenía fácil.

─Bueno, no importa. Les pedí que nos reuniéramos por algo relacionado con la película ─fue suficiente para captar la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de Luffy dejo de comer el pan que tenía en las manos para mirarla.

─¿Tuviste problemas con alguna de las locaciones? ─pregunto Robin al ver el semblante serio de su amiga y las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, ¿Que podía haber pasado para que su amiga no hubiera dormido apropiadamente?

─Tenemos todos los permisos necesarios, no se preocupen por eso. Estarán listas dentro de un mes y solo me faltara afinar algunos detalles.

Además, Tom, el padre de Franky y uno de sus maestros de la universidad le estaba ayudando con ese tema, especialmente con la ambientación para la escena clímax de la película. Nami siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su capacidad para conseguir lo que se proponía así que cuando consiguiera aquellas locaciones que encajaban perfectamente con las descripciones que hiciera Luffy se había sentido sumamente feliz al ver que todos se alegraron, esa fue la razón por la que terminaron asistiendo a ese restaurante a festejar. Ella ni siquiera sabía que existiera hasta esa noche.

─¿Qué pasa Nami? ─pregunto Sanji preocupado no le gustaba verla tan sería, la chica tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y miró a Luffy directamente.

─El sujeto al que le ofreciste un papel en la película ─dijo sin apartar la vista─, no puedes contratarlo.

El silencio que se extendió a su alrededor era casi palpable, ninguno de los presentes había esperado escuchar aquello. Casi habría sido mejor que hubieran tenido problemas con las locaciones, Luffy era un chico un tanto curioso y cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza, no había forma alguna de que alguien la sacara de allí y eso era algo que muchos de ellos habían experimentado en carne propia, pero Nami tampoco era una chica que se dejara vencer fácilmente, su carácter era muy parecido al del moreno tanto que muchos de ellos se habían preguntado si esos dos no terminarían juntos un día de estos, ya que la pelinaranja era la única por la que el moreno demostraba un poco más de respeto.

─¿Por qué no? ─pregunto Luffy. Si había algo que odiaba era que le dijeran que podía o no podía hacer.

Como toda respuesta Nami abrió su bolsa y la vacío, cerca de veinte películas se esparcieron por toda la mesa. En cada una de aquellas cajas estaba el sujeto que los atendiera en el restaurante la noche anterior, aunque lucía un poco diferente de cómo era ahora. Fácilmente eran unas 20 películas, tal vez más.

─¿Qué es esto? ─la expresión risueña y aniñada de Luffy había desaparecido por completo, a diferencia de los demás, no tomó las cajas para verlas, solo las observó de forma superficial.

─Todas las películas que interpreto Ace en su carrera como "actor" ─a nadie le pasó desapercibida la forma en que recalco aquella palabra─. Tal vez quieras verlas antes de insistir en darle un papel.

La mesera con el café de la pelinaranja no tardó en regresar, la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció al ver las películas en la mesa, Usopp se sonrojó al notar que el rostro de la chica se ponía completamente rojo y se apresuró a recoger las cintas ofreciendo una disculpa. La chica tartamudeo algo que nadie entendió antes de retirarse.

─Eso fue embarazoso ─dijo Brook mientras bebía un poco de té─, debe pensar que somos unos pervertidos, yohohohoho ─solo el músico podía encontrar graciosa aquella situación.

─Luffy, escucha ─pidió, ignorando al músico─, vi cada una de sus películas y créeme no será capaz de interpretar ningún papel a menos que este incluya salir desnudo o tener sexo frente a la cámara.

Había dormido únicamente dos horas, por culpa de ese sujeto. Nunca fue su intención ver todas aquellas películas en tiempo record ─ni siquiera había tenido la intención de ver toda la filmografía de Ace─ pero cuando viera "La Princesa Negativa" tuvo que hacerlo y de una forma tortuosa termino viendo cada una de ellas.

─Luffy, tu película es buena, todos estamos aquí porque pensamos eso, pero si insistes en incluir a este sujeto, todo se arruinará. Necesitas buenos actores, y créeme... Ace no es un buen actor. No vale la pena.

─¿Cuál es el papel que quieres darle? ─preguntó Zoro devolviéndole la cinta a Usopp quien las ocultaba en su regazo por temor a que alguien más las vieras─ Tal vez si no es muy importante pueda interpretarlo ─Nami golpeó la mesa.

─¿No me has escuchado? No podrá interpretar ni un solo papel.

─Interpretará al protagonista.

Ahora el silencio fue sepulcral, tanto que incluso escucharon el sonido de la cafetera indicando que el café estaba listo. Zoro miró a Luffy completamente sorprendido, Sanji olvidó expulsar el humo de su cigarro por lo que termino tragándolo y comenzó a toser, Franky, Brook y Usopp se quedaron estáticos, solo Robin permaneció imperturbable ante aquella situación.

─¿Al protagonista? ─repitió Nami sin poder creer lo que escuchaba─ ¿Estás loco! ¡Arruinara todo!

─Ace lo hará bien.

─¡No! ─Usopp miró a Luffy─ No he visto ninguna actuación del tal Ace pero… ─miró a la pelinaranja─ confió en Nami y si ella dice que no es bueno, yo le creo.

─Luffy ─Sanji miró a Nami y luego a Usopp─, ¿Por qué piensas que ese mesero es el adecuado? Ni siquiera lo has visto actuar.

La atención de todos estaba puesta sobre el moreno, Luffy no se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo pero su expresión era sería, era obvio que no estaba jugando. Pese a que tenían años de conocerlo, seguía sorprendiéndoles lo rápido que podía pasar de la felicidad a la seriedad. Era aterrador cuando se ponía serio.

─No sé porque, simplemente cuando lo vi lo supe. No me interesa la clase de pasado que tenga. No me importa que fuera un actor de películas AV, he decidido que interpretará al protagonista de la historia.

─¿Y si no lo hace bien? ─pregunto Zoro─ ¿Que harás entonces?

─Shishishi, lo hará bien. No se preocupen chicos ─la enorme sonrisa que abarcaba la mitad de su rostro mostraba la confianza que sentía en aquel completo desconocido.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, Luffy siempre era así. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza insistía hasta conseguirlo, y ahora había decidido que aquel excelente mesero y dudoso actor fuera el protagonista de la película que abriría sus puertas al mundo de la farándula. Sonrieron, decían que la genialidad iba acompañada de locura y Luffy era una representación viviente de eso.

Nami suspiro, ya había imaginado que las cosas terminarían de aquella forma pero no había podido evitar intentarlo. Si algo salía mal, haría que aquel mesero les pagara cada berrie que perdieran por su culpa. Por lo pronto ya le debía 1000 berries ─el dinero que había gastado comprando aquellas cintas.

─Bien ─dijo resignada─. Entonces solo falta una cosa ─una tétrica sonrisa se formó en sus labios─, ¿Cómo convencemos a Ace para que salga en la película?

Al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro angelical de la pelinaranja hizo que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda de Zoro, comenzaba a sentir un poco de lástima por aquel mesero pecoso. El pobre imbécil no sabía en lo que acababa de meterse, o mejor dicho, en lo que Luffy lo habían metido. Si el chico pensaba que aquello había sido una oferta a la que podía negarse, pronto descubriría que no era así.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará.

Primero que nada, un agradecimiento a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. Sus palabras me hicieron muy én muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y sus follows (n.n). Y gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia ─si es que hay lectores silenciosos por allí, hehehe─. Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que la historia siga pareciendoles interesante.

 **Guest** : Actualizaré cada dos semanas, espero este bien para tí. Me alegra te haya gustado y si creo que todos/as queríamos una venganza contra el ojeroso porque es malo u.u. Oh, no puedo decirte eso, lo siento, pero te aseguro que todo lo que suceda entre estos "actores" será descrito y espero que algunas de esas escenas te deleiten (risa malévola) ¡Muchas gracias! -se sonroja- Claro que la continuará, no te preocupes. Oh, los teléfonos son criaturas electrónicas malvadas, una vez uno de ellos no me dejo iniciar sesión o borra mis comentarios, es malévolo, :D te agradezco doblemente el que dejarás un comentario pese a los problemas con tu celular. ¡Yey! Costa Rica, saludos desde México :D

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?  
Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido :D


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de la historia es mía.

* * *

 **3**

¿Mil ciento cincuenta berries por un saco y un pantalón! Habría sido más barato que le comprara un traje nuevo. Ace suspiro y se dispuso a pagar. La cajera lo miro con desagrado mientras tomaba el dinero y hacía la nota. Nunca había entendido porque la gente que trabajaba en esa clase de lugares tan prestigiosos se comportaban de forma tan altanera, como si fueran los dueños del lugar, Si tuvieran dinero no estarían trabajando allí. Finalmente, tras 5 tortuosos minutos la cajera termino de hacerle la nota y fue libre.

La mañana estaba nublada y excepcionalmente fría, pese a que había intentado dormir hasta tarde sus ojos se abrieron a las 5 de la mañana sin ayudar del despertador, suponía que era una rutina a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Paso de largo la parada del autobús y avanzo por la acera con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Law había hablado temprano al restaurante para decirle a donde tenía que ir a pagar por el traje que había arruinado, Carmen lo llamó para avisarle. Debió haber supuesto que la tintorería estaría en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad.

Se detuvo en el cruce y miro los edificios que lo rodeaban, los enormes rascacielos se alzaban imponentes reflejando la luz del sol, la mayoría eran departamentos, aunque había algunos pocos con afiches de tiendas de diseñador. Cuando la luz cambió a verde, cruzo. Era como entrar a otra dimensión, pensó cuando una mujer vestida como astronauta pasara junto a él, simplemente no entendía como aquello podía considerarse moda. Negó con la cabeza y apuró el paso, ansiaba regresar a su pequeño departamento en Foosha donde las cucarachas y ratas de cuatro patas tenían pase libre, también las ratas de dos patas pero dudaba que su colección de alimentos enlatados o los recibos que debía pagar corriera algún peligro, aunque quien sabe tal vez existía un ladrón interesado en el reciclaje.

La estación del metro, ubicada a orillas de aquel distrito para que no diera una mala imagen a la zona, estaba vacía así que no tuvo que hacer fila para conseguir el pase de abordaje. Aquella estación era diferente a las demás, tenía tragaluces en los costados y el cielo abierto con un pequeño techo para refugiarse de las inclemencias del tiempo, había varios afiches promocionando ropa de marca y productos de belleza, también había algunas pantallas mostrando noticias.

─ _Está con nosotros el aclamado director Dragón, quien actualmente está trabajando en su nuevo proyecto "La Armada Revolucionaria" donde aparecerá el famoso actor Sabo. ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre el proyecto, director Dragon?_

Ace se colocó los audífonos y encendió su reproductor, un obsequio de Perona por su ultimo cumpleaños, supuestamente se lo había dado para que tomará algunos cursos de idiomas y actuación, pero prefería utilizarlo para reproducir música. Era más productivo. Su hombro seguía doliendo por todo el trabajo de la noche anterior, pasaría por la farmacia antes de llegar a casa y compraría algo para el dolor muscular. Era su día de descanso y planeaba pasarlo durmiendo y comiendo. Una forma maravillosa de pasar la tarde.

Tashigi inspeccionó el cuchillo que sostenía en sus manos, la hoja brillaba de forma tentadora. Comenzaba a considerar la idea de rebanar a sus clientes si estos volvían a pedir algo más de comer o tomar. No estaba dispuesta a cargar más bandejas de comida para ellos. Dadan y Carmen le comentaron que aquellos chicos habían estado allí la noche anterior y que le había tocado a Ace atenderlos, pues su compañero acababa de ganarse su admiración. Apenas llevaban 30 minutos y ya la tenían harta, no solo se la habían pasado ordenando un platillo tras otro sino que también habían estado preguntando por Ace un sinfín de veces, ¿acaso no entendían el significado de "Es su día de descanso"?

La verdad, cuando le preguntaron por primera vez por Ace, no iba a contestar pero había terminado abriendo la boca de más por culpa de aquel niño. Aquel chiquillo le había preguntado por Ace de una forma tan natural como si fueran amigos de toda la vida que por inercia termino respondiendo, pero no volvería a caer en su trampa, no ahora que sabía que eran unos clientes que apenas ayer aparecieran por el restaurante y que eran los culpables que esa mañana hubiera tenido que ayudar a descargar el camión con los suministros pues tuvieron que reabastecer toda la alacena.

Ya había pensado que no se trataban de buenas personas desde que viera el cabello verde de uno de ellos ─seguro se lo teñía─ y que el otro hubiera estado comiendo como si fuera una especie de aspiradora. Ambos tenían pinta de criminales. _«Por fortuna parece que solo han venido 2»_ había dicho Dadan al verlos. ¿Solo dos! Si esos dos ya habían agotado su paciencia no quería ver al grupo completo.

─¡Oie, mesera! ─y el peor era aquel chiquillo, ¿no podía quedarse quieto por lo menos un minuto?─ ¡Mesera! ¡Oie!

Ignorando al moreno entró a la cocina para entregar los nuevos pedidos y recoger las órdenes que estaban listas. Aquellos chicos ya habían comido dos órdenes de parrilladas de carne, dudaba que fueran a morir de hambre.

─No creo que esa chica vaya a darnos la dirección de tu Ace, Luffy ─comento Zoro al ver que la chica los ignoraba.

Tras que Luffy declarara que Ace sería el protagonista de la película, Nami había decidió iniciar la Operación Convencer al Idiota Pecoso "OCIP" y el primer plan a probar era el de Luffy, quien parecía fascinado con todo aquello, aunque no entendía porque debían tener una operación para convencerlo cuando él ya había decidido que Ace sería su protagonista. Eso les quedaba claro a todos ellos, el único problema es que nadie le había dicho eso al pecoso. Un "pequeño" error que cometía cualquier persona que creyera que su opinión valía algo frente a Luffy.

─¿Por qué no? Si no le damos el libreto a Ace, no sabrá qué hacer cuando comiencen los ensayos.

─Primero tenemos que convencerlo de salir en la película.

─Pero yo ya decidí que saldría ─dijo Luffy mirando al peliverde con molestia. Ya había decidido que Ace sería el protagonista, no había nada más que discutir.

─Si, pero el no dijo que sí.

─Ace es actor, ¿Por qué no querría salir en una película? ─Zoro comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. De pronto la idea de que Luffy hablara con el chico no le parecía tan mala, era tan terco que seguro en un acto desesperado el pecoso aceptaría salir en la película con tal que lo dejara en paz.

─No lo sé, tal vez tiene otras ofertas ─dijo tomando su refresco y dando un largo trago.

─¡NO! ─el grito de Luffy hizo que Zoro se sobresaltara y derramara el refresco sobre su camisa. Luffy se había puesto de pie y había golpeado la mesa con ambas manos─ ¡Ace saldrá en nuestra película no permitiré que salga en otra!

Zoro miro a su amigo olvidándose de la mancha que se extendía por su camisa favorita. No recordaba haberlo visto tan empecinado con algo, la última vez que se puso de aquella forma fue cuando ayudo a Rebecca a conseguir aquel papel en la película con Trafalgar Law. Todos contribuyeron, ayudándole a ensayar y esas cosas, él incluso le enseño a sostener una espada.

─¿Se les ofrecía algo? ─pregunto una voz a su lado, la mesera había vuelto.

─Si ─dijo Luffy antes que el peliverde pudiera decir algo─. Necesitamos la dirección o el teléfono de Ace, es importante que hablemos con el ─ahora que Zoro había dicho aquello le preocupaba que alguien más quisiera llevarse a Ace, no lo permitiría.

─Lo siento, no puedo darle esa información ─al menos no habían ordenado más comida, pensó─. Lo más que puedo hacer por ustedes es darle su mensaje.

─¿Harías eso por nosotros? ─pregunto Zoro extrañado, casi había jurado que la chica los odiaba.

─Solo si se largan de una buena vez ─dijo con una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

Law se bebió todo el bote de medicamento de un solo trago. ¡Maldita Bunney y su estúpida cocina! Había tenido que estar encerrado en su departamento prácticamente pegado a la puerta del sanitario. Incluso tuvo que cancelar aquella entrevista. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se juraba que en cuanto la viera la haría pagar. No solo había perdido una entrevista importante, además había perdido la oportunidad de molestar a Ace, su perfecta tarde se había ido por el caño, literalmente. Dejó el frasco vació sobre la mesa y se recostó, estaba cansado y débil, sus piernas parecían estar hechas de gelatina y le ardía cierta parte de su cuerpo. Solo esperaba que aquel doctor tuviera razón y el medicamento surtiera efecto ya que mañana tenía que hacer algunas grabaciones.

El timbre de la puerta sonó indicando que tenía visitas, Law maldijo por lo bajo y se giró decidido a ignorar a quien sea que fuera, había cancelado todas sus reuniones así que no esperaba a nadie. Por él podían seguir tocando todo lo que quisieran. Sin embargo su plan solo duro 2 minutos, el timbre sonaba sin cesar taladrándole los oídos por lo que al final termino poniéndose de pie y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a machacarle la cabeza al molesto visitante y si eran unas niñas exploradoras las haría tragarse sus empalagosas galletas. Pero al abrir se encontró con una figura que distaba mucho de la de una niña exploradora.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó Law.

El celular de Ace comenzó a sonar en el peor momento posible, justo cuando trataba de no ser aplastado contra la ventana del metro, ¿Por qué más de la mitad de la población tenía que utilizar aquel medio como transporte? Cuando su quinto intento de sacar el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón fracaso, decidió que lo revisaría después, igual no creía que fuera importante, las únicas personas que le hablaban eran Dadan, su jefa para gritarle que había olvidado hacer algo y que lo rebajaría de su pago, Tashigi, su compañera para pedirle que le cambiará un turno debido a que tenía practica de esgrima o Perona, que le hablaba para saber cómo estaba o para invitarlo a comer. Cualquiera de esas llamadas podía esperar, no era como si tuviera interés por saber que recibiría menos paga, no tenía intención alguna de volver a cambiar turno con nadie y no quería rechazar por enésima vez una comida.

En la parada de la zona educativa, el metro se vacío casi en su totalidad y Ace pudo sentarse y sacó su celular, "Tashigi" decía el registro de llamadas pérdidas, frunció el entrecejo no iba a cambiar ningún turno, es más la chica debería darle las gracias por haberse salvado de atender aquellos chicos molestos, el solo recuerdo hizo que le dolieran los brazos y la espalda. Apenas iba a devolver la llamada cuando recibió un mensaje. « _Un chico estuvo preguntando por ti. Te dejo su número de celular. Es urgente que le llames. PD: Era muy desagradable, junto con su amigo con cara de maleante»._

Ace apretó el celular, así que Law había ido a buscarlo. Law era la persona más extraña que había conocido en su vida, desde que los presentaran en la productora había demostrado un especial desagrado hacia él y, aparentemente, este seguía. El sujeto con cara de maleante, tenía que ser Vergo, aquel sujeto entro a la productora justo después que Law, parecían conocerse desde tiempo atrás, Ace incluso llego a pensar que se trataba de alguna especie de guardaespaldas, ya que nunca se alejaba del moreno. Perona y el solían bromear diciendo que incluso iba al baño con él, aquel recuerdo lo hizo sonreír. Cuando Law entro, Ace no le presto mucha atención hasta que lo vio actuar, todos se quedaron asombrados, justo en ese momento se preguntó cómo era que alguien con semejante talento estaba actuando en películas AV. Eso fue lo peor de todo, cuando lo sacaron diciendo que el público prefería a los hombres como Law que lucían misteriosos y todo eso, Ace tuvo que aceptar que era cierto, Law siempre fue mejor actor que él. ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? Dudaba que quisiera iniciar una carrera como mesero.

Law frunció el entrecejo al ver el brillo burlón en los ojos del otro junto con aquella maldita sonrisa que tanto odiaba. Supuestamente había ido a visitarlo para ver como estaba, pero sabía que solo fue a burlarse de él. La solidaridad del mundo no conocía límites.

─Quieres dejar de reírte, Sabo ─dijo de mala gana mientras se alejaba de la pared para ir a su cama sin dejar de rodear su estómago─. Pudo haberte pasado a ti ─su cama era tan cómoda, pensó cuando finalmente pudo dejarse caer en ella.

─Lo dudo mucho, mi estimado Law ─dijo sin dejar de sonreír y colocándose al pie de la cama─. Primero, porque yo no me atrevería a comer algo preparado por Bonney y segundo, porque mi estómago es más fuerte ─Law bufo y aparto la vista porque el otro tenía razón─. ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió enfermarte justo ahora? Esa entrevista era realmente importante, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que me costó conseguírtela?

─Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo ─el mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era aquella entrevista y por eso planeaba cobrársela a Bonney en cuanto la viera─. ¿A ti como te fue? Supe que aparecerás en la película de Dragón para el Festival de Marijoe ─Sabo esbozó una sonrisa.

─¿Acaso dudaste que me diera el papel?

Jamás, pensó Law mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa cómplice. Había conocido al rubio en la primera película en la que participó tras abandonar la productora donde trabajaba con Ace. Sabo, por aquel entonces tenía apenas 18 años, hijo de una prestigiosa familia de actores se le consideraba un verdadero prodigio, había comenzado su carrera a los 4 años por lo que ya era conocido y gozaba de una gran reputación. El hijo favorito del cine, pero Law conocía su secreto, era cierto que era un gran actor pero el papel principal solo lo consiguió tras conocer a Dragón. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno, el mundo de la farándula era difícil y si querías obtener un gran triunfo debías hacer algunos sacrificios, Sabo lo entendía, él lo entendía, era una verdadera lástima que Ace no lo comprendiera. Si no se hubiera negado a complacerlo en aquella ocasión, el pecoso aún tendría trabajo en la productora más olvidada de su tío y podría continuar con su decadente carrera, porque para ser sinceros… Ace no tenía lo necesario para ser un buen actor.

─Sabes, ayer encontré algo interesante ─Sabo sonrió y se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el descanso.

─¿Qué encontraste?

─A alguien que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver ─pese al malestar que sentía una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios.

─¿A quién? ─Law miro a su visitante.

─Portgas D. Ace.

Sabo frunció el entrecejo y miró al moreno confundido. ¿Quién rayos era Portgas D. Ace?

Nami se cubrió la boca mientras bostezaba, supervisar los casting era un trabajo que nunca le había gustado, pero no podían dejar solo a Luffy o terminarían con las personas más extrañas en el elenco, un pecoso idiota era suficiente. Cuando Luffy y Zoro regresarán de poner en practica la primera fase de la OCPI ─la cual jamás creyó fuera a funcionar─, le dijeron que Ace no estaba porque era su día de descanso, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que tomarse un día de descanso? Eso solo atrasaría sus planes, suspiro y volvió su atención al casting, ya mañana se preocuparía por el pecoso, sin su dirección o número telefónico no podrían hacer nada. Sonrió divertida, no era tampoco como que alguien más fuera a ir a ofrecerle un papel al idiota, no creía que tuvieran competencia por ese lado.

─Luffy ─el moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amiga tras él y se giró para encararla con una enorme sonrisa. Dime, tu pecoso ¿ya se contactó contigo? ─un movimiento de cabeza en señal de negación fue su respuesta.

─Tal vez mi celular ha tenido problemas con la señal. Esa chica prometió que le daría el mensaje, así que no entiendo porque no se ha comunicado. Si no lo hace pronto, tendrá problemas para memorizar todos sus diálogos.

La personalidad de Luffy hacia que fuera incapaz de comprender que al chico no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su oferta. Nami estaba segura que Ace pensaba que eran un grupo de aficionados ─aún se le revolvía el estómago al recordar su maldita frase "proyectos escolares"─, o que simplemente estaban jugando y si lo pensaba de forma razonable tenía que admitir que tenía razón. ¿Qué director realmente serio andaba por allí ofreciéndole a un total desconocido un papel en una película que sería el mayor éxito de todos los tiempos? Era normal que el pecoso no les hubiera creído en lo absoluto. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, tampoco lo creería. Y no era como si pudieran demostrarle lo contrario, Luffy sería el mejor director de todos pero por el momento era un novato al que nadie conocía. Ese había sido uno de los principales problemas por el que no consiguieron incluir a los actores que querían en realidad.

─Debimos pedirle su dirección o su teléfono ese día ─lamentó Luffy volviendo a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón─. Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlo mañana, shishishi ─Nami sonrió, era obvio que lo que le entusiasmaba a su amigo era poder comer más carne.  
─Ya lo conseguiremos, no te preocupes.

.

.

.

Ace apoyo su frente contra la puerta de la nevera y comenzó a golpearse contra ella. De nuevo estaban allí, si aquello era una pesadilla un golpe fuerte lo despertaría, ¿no? Aunque no parecía estar funcionando, lo único que parecía estar consiguiendo era una mancha roja en su frente y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Una semana. Esos chicos habían estado yendo al restaurante durante una semana, y como todos lo culpaban a él de que estuvieran allí era quien debía atenderlos, incluso había tenido que ir al doctor para que revisará su hombro, por el dolor que había estado sintiendo desde hacía unos días temía habérselo dañado. Un leve desgarre, había dicho el médico, solo le dio un analgésico y un ungüento para el dolor, una crema con un olor desagradable que debía ponerse todas las noches antes de dormir.

Pero el dolor en su hombro no era lo único con lo que había tenido que lidiar durante esa semana, esos chiquillos no se habían limitado a acosarlo en su trabajo sino que además se habían dedicado a seguirlo cuando salía del trabajo, tal vez su plan de seguirlo para descubrir donde estaba su casa no había sido una mala idea pero eran demasiado ruidosos y nada discretos así que los descubrió casi al instante. Durante una semana había estado ideándose caminos para llegar a su casa y perderlos, pero por andar subiendo a autobuses que no eran e ir hasta casi el otro extremo de la ciudad llegaba más tarde a su casa y descansaba menos.

Uno de ellos incluso fue vetado del restaurante cuando le preguntará a Tashigi por el color de su ropa interior, Ace había sentido incluso un poco de lástima por el sujeto al ver la paliza que le diera su compañero al sujeto, aunque admitía que se lo tenía merecido.

¡Era horrible! Aquellos chicos eran realmente horribles, ¿acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que dedicarse a molestarlo? ¿Por qué rayos se empeñaban en tratar de convencerlo para que apareciera en su proyecto escolar? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirles que no le interesaba? El pecoso se había sorprendido un poco al descubrir que el chico que fue a buscarlo no era Law sino aquel muchacho, pensó que se trataba de una broma pero tras una semana de acoso de su parte tuvo que admitir que hablaba en serio, ¿Que pasaba con ese chico? Ni siquiera lo conocía como para ofrecerle un papel en una película.

─¡Ace! ¡Deja de esconderte de tus fans y ve a trabajar! ─grito Dadan mirando al pecoso con reprobación, entendía que aquellos chicos fueran molestos pero no por ello iba a permitir que el pecoso desprestigiara su restaurante, además eran buenos clientes. En un momento ganaba más que en un mes.

─Ya voy.

─¿Por qué simplemente no accedes a salir en su película? ─preguntó Carmen al ver el semblante agotado del pecoso─ De esa forma podrías quitártelos de encima, ¿no crees? ─Ace la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

─Esos chicos ni siquiera me conocen.

─Bueno algo de ti debió agradarles para ofrecerte un papel ─dijo la cocinera apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa e inclinando mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa─. Tal vez te quieran para un papel secundario.

Ahora resultaba que ni siquiera podía estar tranquilo en la cocina, eso era el colmo, que sus propios compañeros de trabajo trataran de convencerlo de aceptar aquella extraña oferta con tal de quitarse a esos chicos molestos de encima, en cierta parte entendía a Carmen, así como él tenía que servir aquellos platos, ella tenía que cocinarlos.

─Disculpen la tardanza ─era un discurso que ya tenía grabado en el cerebro─, aquí están sus órdenes. Espero que las disfruten. Mi nombre es Ace, por favor háganme saber cualquier cosa que necesiten.

─Tu dirección y número telefónico ─dijo Nami mientras probaba el primer bocado de su platillo─. Tenemos que saber dónde localizarte para los ensayos, ¿no? ─antes de que Ace pudiera decir algo, la otra chica habló.

─También necesito tus medidas y tu talla de ropa, es necesario para los ajustes que debo hacer en tu vestuario, creo que te irán algo pequeños, sobretodo de espalda ─a diferencia de la pelinaranja la morena lo miraba fijamente con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, aquella mirada hizo sonrojar a Ace. Todo un logro, considerando su antigua profesión, la mirada de esa mujer tenía la gran habilidad de hacerlo sentir incómodo.

─Cualquier cosa que necesiten de comida ─aclaró forzando sus labios en una sonrisa─. Los datos personales no figuran en esa lista, lo siento. Si me disculpan, tengo más trabajo, con permiso.

─Ace ─el aludido giró para mirar al moreno quien nuevamente lo había detenido sujetando su muñeca, ¿acaso el menor lo estaba haciendo un hábito?─, los ensayos comenzarán dentro de una semana y si no comienzas a memorizar tus diálogos estarás atrasado.

¿Qué rayos? Aquel muchacho hablaba como si ya hubiera aceptado salir en su película, ¿Qué parte de "No me interesa" no había entendido? ¿Acaso hablaba en otro idioma que ninguno de aquellos chicos lo entendía?

─Escucha, em… ─¿Cuál era su nombre?─ Ruffy.

─¡Luffy! ─corrigió el chico apretando aún más el agarre en su muñeca, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

─Como sea, ¿Por qué mejor no consigues a alguien más para tu película?

─¡NO! ¡Tú saldrás en la película! ¡Ya lo decidí!

Ace tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire para controlarse. Ese chiquillo parecía incapaz de comprender que no bastaba con que Él lo decidiera, la otra persona también tenía que decidirlo. ¿Qué clase de educación había tenido para tener semejantes ideas? Intento recuperar su muñeca pero el chiquillo se rehusó a dejarlo ir, para ser un niñito era bastante fuerte.

─Escucha, de verdad tengo mucho trabajo y… ─Luffy esbozo una sonrisa y rodeó la muñeca de Ace con ambas manos.

─Shishishi, no te dejaré ir hasta que digas que saldrás en mi película ─Ace arqueó una ceja mientras sentía como una vena palpitaba en su frente, aquel chiquillo estaba terminando con su paciencia.

─Ya basta, no estoy jugando ─dijo tratando de controlarse mientras tiraba su mano para recuperarla pero el otro lo sujeto con más fuerza.

─Di que saldrás en mi película.

Miró a las chicas en un intento por conseguir ayuda pero estas parecían no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ya que estaban comiendo con toda tranquilidad. Maldición, que ninguno de aquellos muchachos estaba en sus cabales. Tironeó su brazo con fuerza logrando liberarse y tras dedicarle una mirada molesta se marchó a servir el resto de las mesas, aunque pudo sentir sobre su espalda la mirada del chico en todo momento. Y él que pensó que Law sería el peor de sus problemas.

─Vaya, Ace es difícil de convencer, ¿no? ─comentó Robin dándole un trago a su refresco─ Es muy lindo ─Nami arqueó una ceja, lindo era un adjetivo que no combinaba con Ace en lo más mínimo.

─Shishishi, no se preocupen. Ace será nuestro protagonista y será fantástico, ya lo verán.

La pelinaranja aún no comprendía como era que su amigo había desarrollado tal confianza por un completo desconocido cuyo único mérito era poder cargar una bandeja con ocho platos repletos de carne sin tirarlos.

─Creo que ha llegado la hora de poner nuestro plan en marcha ─comentó Nami con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando terminó de servir al resto de los clientes, Ace se refugió en la cocina pese a las protestas de Dadan, igualmente su turno ya había terminado y Tashigi ya estaba lista para sustituirlo. Tardo más de la cuenta en cambiarse porque se sentía agotado, aquel chico era capaz de drenarle la energía con su sola presencia. Cuando termino de abotonar su camisa se dio cuenta que se había saltado dos botones, frustrado golpeo su frente contra la puerta de su locker. ¿Cómo es que su "perfecta" viva se había hecho trizas en tan solo unos instantes? Tuvo que abrir su locker nuevamente pero estaba tan cansado que solo se quitó la camisa y tan solo se puso el suéter.

La temperatura continuaba descendiendo, Ace se despidió de todos y salió al callejón con un plato de comida en sus manos. La gata pasaba más tiempo recostada ahora, cada día se ponía más gorda y eso significaba que pronto daría a luz a su camada de gatitos. Se arrodillo frente a ella y abrió la caja con comida.

─Lasagaña, tu favorita ─dijo acercando la caja a la gata que lo miraba con cautela. Se puso de pie y se acercó para comprobar la comida antes de comenzar a comer. Extendió la mano para acariciar su cabeza pero la gata gruño y se alejó─ Lo siento, por favor continúa comiendo.

─¡Vaya es muy bonita! ─exclamó una voz tras él con demasiada fuerza que hizo saltar a Ace hacia delante y terminó golpeándose con uno de los contenedores─ ¡Ace! ¿Estás bien? ─Ace estaba apoyado de espaldas contra uno de los contenedores mientras se sujetaba el hombro y miraba al chico con los ojos desorbitados, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?─ ¿Te lastimaste el hombro?

─Estoy bien ─fue hasta ese momento que notó lo cerca que estaba él otro de él y lo apartó de un empujón─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Shishishi, venía a darte esto ─dijo mostrándole el contrato que habían estado ofreciéndole todo ese tiempo.

─En serio chico, ¿Por qué no te das por vencido? No me interesa salir en tu película.

─¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso alguien más te ofreció un papel? ─¿qué? ¡Ese chico estaba soñando! Ni siquiera tenía ofertas como mesero en otro restaurante, y eso que se consideraba bastante bueno limpiando mesas y llevando bandejas, mucho menos como actor.

─No y ya deja de estarme siguiendo, ¿quieres?

Luffy arisco la nariz y se cruzó de brazos sin apartar la vista del pecoso, le molestaba la actitud de aquel chico, él ya había decidido que sería parte de su película así que no entendía porque seguía negándose. Era demasiado terco y problemático. Miró a la gata que parecía captar toda su atención, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ace se sobresaltó al ver como aquel chiquillo tomaba a la gata del cuello.

─¿Qué haces? ─Luffy sujeto a la gata con sus dos manos y se la mostró.

─Si quieres que la suelte tendrás que venir conmigo a los ensayos ─demando sin dejar de sonreír.

─Será mejor que...

─¡KYA! ─el grito de dolor resonó por todo el callejón, Ace se encogió de hombros al ver que la gata arañaba los brazos del menor.

Ace tenía que admitir que de cierta forma morbosa era algo gracioso ver a aquel chico peleando con la gata, en una de las veces que agito el brazo, la gata cayó al suelo y salió corriendo, Ace miro al chico que permanencia de cuclillas acunando su brazo.

Ardía, las zonas donde la gata lo había arañado le ardían. No entendía porque los animales nunca parecían sentir agrado por él. Esperaba que Chopper no lo regañara, Nami seguro si lo haría, ya le había advertido que no se acercara a los animales después de que se peleara con aquel perro.

─Vamos ─Luffy abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mano extendida de Ace─. Te ayudaré a curar eso.

Ace condujo al menor a la cocina y lo llevo al cuarto de empleados. Luffy se sentó en la pequeña banca junto a la mesa y contempló al pecoso mientras buscaba algo en uno de los lockers. Subió las piernas a la banca y las cruzo, el locker tenía que ser de Ace, alcanzo a distinguir su uniforme, el chaleco con su gafete, una muda de ropa, otro suéter y una caja blanca que saco antes de cerrarlo. Luffy miro con interés como Ace tomaba asiento a su lado y colocaba la caja en la mesa, era un botiquín. Ace saco un poco de algodón, alcohol, un ungüento y unas bandas.

─Déjame ver tu brazo ─pidió a lo que Luffy extendió su brazo.

Luffy se sorprendió un poco al notar que el agarre del otro era suave y gentil, se sentía bien. Aparto la vista de su brazo y miro su rostro. De cerca podía ver que tenía muchas más pecas, estas cubrían casi toda su cara. Su protagonista no tenía pecas pero no importaba, eran llamativas funcionarían en lugar de la cicatriz. Ace humedeció algunos algodones con alcohol y los pasos con cuidado por los rasguños, Luffy soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir el ardor.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó Ace antes de comenzar a soplar sobre las heridas para disminuir el ardor. Tal vez debió advertirle que dolería.

El ardor disminuyó con el cálido aliento del otro, Luffy abrió un ojo y miro al pecoso. Ace era lindo, no sabía cuántos años tenía pero le calculaba unos 20 años, el protagonista de su historia tenía 28 años pero no creía que eso importara tanto. El cabello negro de Ace caía en ligeras ondas enmarcando su rostro pecoso. De forma inconsciente levantó una mano y toco la mejilla del mayor, Ace se sobresaltó y lo miro confundido.

─¿Qué haces? ─que un tipo te tocará la cara no era agradable. Aparto la mano del menor de un manotazo.

─Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera pecas ─trató de tocarlas nuevamente pero Ace se alejó─. Son bonitas, shishishi.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron a Ace lo suficiente como para permitirle al menor volver a tocar su rostro, Luffy paso sus dedos por encima de las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas, no tenían relieve ni nada, eran solo una pigmentación diferente de la piel.

─Quédate quieto ─ordeno Ace sujetando la muñeca del menor para alejar su mano─. Ya casi termino ─dijo mientras tomaba el otro brazo.

Luffy hizo un puchero y miró al pecoso con molestia. No le gustaba que la gente le dijera que debía hacer y ese chico no solo le ordenaba cosas sino que además se negaba a hacer el papel que él había decidido asignarle. Era un tipo desagradable.

─Oye, en serio Ace, si no me memorizas pronto el guión vas atrasarte ─Ace suspiro al sentir como el chiquillo se acercaba demasiado a su rostro, aquel muchacho no conocía el significado de "espacio personal". En la última semana, gracias al moreno, Ace había tenido más contacto físico que en los cinco años que llevaba fuera de los reflectores, no era como si tener sexo con una actriz a la que ni conocía pudiera considerarse contacto personal pero al menos era mejor a que un chiquillo se pegará a él como una lapa.

─Escucha, Ruffy…

─¡Luffy! ─protestó el menor molesto alejando su brazo del otro antes de que el mayor pudiera ponerle una bandita sobre los arañazos.

─Como sea, no sé qué clase de juego están jugando tus amigos y tú pero… ─lucho hasta lograr poner las banditas sobre las heridas.

─¡No es un juego! Estamos haciendo una película y tú saldrás en ella ─Ace miró el rostro serio del chico quien se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba con un brillo molesto en los ojos. Ace suspiro.

─¿Por qué no escuchas a las personas cuando hablan? No me interesa salir en tu película.

─¿Por qué no? ─Ace paso su mano por su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarse, discutir con ese chico era como hablar con la pared.

─Por que no me interesa, ¿de acuerdo?

─Pero yo ya decidí que saldrías.

Ace soltó un gemido y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico? Algunas veces se sentía tentado de decirle que si con tal de quitárselo encima. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Ace se girara para ver de quien se trataba, pero solo alcanzó a ver unas piernas cubiertas con unas medias negras de red antes que las manos de aquel chiquillo sujetarán su rostro y lo hiciera encararlo, abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando pero fue justo el momento en que Luffy aprovecho para besarlo.

Su cerebro entró en shock, no era la primera vez que alguien lo besa, él mismo había besado a un montón de chicas de las cuales ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres pero nunca en su vida había besado a un chico. La única persona que lo intentó termino con un brazo dislocado y un ojo morado, pero por alguna razón con ese niño no se creía capaz de golpearlo, es decir, ¡Era un niño! Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, Ace abrió los ojos horrorizado y apartó al menor de él justo al mismo tiempo se escuchó un "clic" por todo el cuarto, como cuando un juez golpeaba su martillo contra la mesa para indicar la sentencia de culpable a un acusado.

El pecoso miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de las dos amigas de Luffy.

─Bien ya que estamos aquí ─dijo Nami acercándose al pecoso e inclinándose frente a él para poner sus miradas al mismo nivel─, ¿Por qué no hablamos de negocios? ─Ace miró a la chica y luego la cámara que agitaba frente a su rostro─ Apuesto a que no te gustaría que publicáramos esta fotografía, ¿verdad?

En la pantalla de la cámara se mostraba la escena que Luffy y él acababan de protagonizar, Luffy aparecía con los ojos cerrados mientras que los de él estaban abiertos, era más que obvio que no era un beso pasional ─Ace había grabado muchos de ese estilo como para no saberlo─, miró al moreno.

Luffy miraba el suelo con el entrecejo fruncido como si estuviera confundido por algo mientras se tocaba los labios, Ace suspiró y se alejó del menor para después apartar a la pelinaranja, quien lo miró confundido mientras recogía las cosas que utilizó para curar al menor y tomaba su chaqueta y su mochila.

─Hablamos en serio sobre publicar esta fotografía, eso arruinaría tu reputación ¿no? ─Nami estaba confundida por la actitud del pecoso.

─Fui actor de películas para adulto ─dijo sin ningún rastro de molestia y mirando a los tres─. Una fotografía como esa ─se encogió de hombros─, no es como si fuera tan importante ─miró a Luffy quien ahora lo encaraba, era curioso no estaba riendo ni nada por el estilo. Ace suspiro y señalo el brazo del moreno─. Desinfecté los rasguños pero, pídele a tu amigo doctor que los revisé. Que tengan una buena noche.

Una vez estuvo en el callejón, Ace se limpió la boca con el brazo. ¡Maldito mocoso precoz! ¿Qué clase de plan era ese? ¿Besarlo para sacarle una fotografía y utilizarla para chantajearlo? ¿Acaso los muchachos de ahora no tenían el más mínimo respeto por sus mayores? _«Mocoso malcriado»_ pensó mientras suspiraba y se alejaba caminando, solo esperaba que aquella noche ninguno de ellos lo siguiera, estaba un poco cansado de todo eso. Al salir del callejón divisó la figura del amigo peliverde de Luffy, sonrió, al parecer alguien había escuchado sus ruegos, aquel chico era el más fácil de despistar.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará.

La operación para convencer a Ace, acaba de comenzar.  
¿Qué es lo que pasará?  
¿Qué fue lo que Ace rechazo de Law?  
¿Qué papel jugará Sabo en esta historia?  
Esperemos que estas preguntas sean resueltas más adelante, por lo pronto la historia queda hasta aquí :D

Un agradecimiento a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. Sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz. También muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y gracias por sus follows.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que la historia siga pareciéndoles interesante.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario es bien recibido :D


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de la historia es mía.

* * *

 **4**

Nami apretó el celular. Había esperado que aquella fotografía fuera suficiente para convencer al pecoso, ¿cómo olvido que aquel roñoso había sido un actor de películas AV? Era lógico que una fotografía donde aparecía besando a un muchacho no significaba nada para él.

¡Rayos! No solo su plan había fallado sino que además el muy maldito había recibido un beso de Luffy, eso solo incrementaba su malhumor. Aquel sujeto que se había besado con un millón de chicas había profanado los labios de su inocente amigo. Quería golpear a alguien, a alguien con pecas si no era mucho pedir.

─Ace tres, OCPI cero fufufu ─rió la morena mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido su protagonista─. Esto es muy divertido.

─Divertido ─repitió Nami mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca─. Ese sujeto solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo, si esto sigue así no podremos empezar con los ensayos en el tiempo programado.

─Vamos, Nami, tranquila. Ya conseguiremos convencerlo.

La pelinaranja apretó los labios sin dejar de mirar a su amiga con molestia para después rendirse y suspirar. Robin siempre apoyaba al moreno en cualquier decisión que tomaba sin importar que tan ridícula o absurda fuera. Ella y Zoro eran los que seguían a Luffy sin dudar, sin cuestionar sus tontas e infantiles decisiones. Como sea, no tenía caso que continuarán en aquel lugar, Ace ya se había marchado. Mañana tendrían que poner en práctica el Plan E de su operación, la D había fracaso desde que eligieran aquella mañana a Zoro para que siguiera al pecoso, Ace ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para quitárselo de encima. Seguramente cuando salieran encontrarían al peliverde totalmente extraviado en un callejón, y como Robin llevaría a Luffy a casa, ella tendría que recoger al idiota sin sentido de orientación. La idea de buscarse nuevos amigos parecía ser bastante tentadora en esos momentos, pero si lo hacía ─sonrió─ su vida perdería toda la diversión, prefería unos amigos locos a unos normales y aburridos.

El auto de Robin y Zoro eran muy parecidos, ambos manejaban carros deportivos pero mientras que el de Zoro era negro con rojo el de Robin tenía un llamativo color purpura vibrante. A Luffy le gustaban ambos, sentía como si fueran un pequeño cohete por la velocidad a la que manejaban. El chico disfrutaba abrir la ventanilla por completo y que el aire lo golpeará de lleno en la cara. Ese fue el primer indicador para Robin de que algo iba mal, Luffy no había bajado la ventanilla y parecía más interesado en sus botas que en contemplar el panorama a través de la ventana.

─¿Ocurre algo malo, Luffy? ─el aludido levantó la vista y contempló las pequeñas luces de los autos que iban por delante de ellos, Robin no tardaba mucho en alcanzarlos.

─Ace sabía a menta ─dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios─, creo que acababa de lavarse los dientes. No me gusta el sabor de esa pasta, debería cambiarla ─declaró cruzándose de brazos.

─Puedes ponerlo como una condición en su contrato ─dijo Robin volviendo su atención al camino. Luffy la miró sorprendido para después sonreír, tenía razón, no lo había pensado. Apretó el botón para bajar la ventanilla.

─Lo haré, pondré que la cambie por una que me guste a mí ─el aire frío de la noche lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearán pero no dejo de sonreír─. Me gusta la pasta con sabor a canela o hierbabuena ─tendría que pensar seriamente cuál era su favorita.

Robin sonrió, le alegraba ver a su amigo con aquella actitud. Ace le parecía un chico agradable, le gustaba que no sucumbiera a la presión que todos ellos estaban ejerciendo sobre él, era divertido encontrar un reto. Luffy estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería y muchas personas lo complacían con tal de que los dejara en paz pero Ace le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Cuando lo convenciera ─porque una cosa era que intentara resistirse y otra que lo consiguiera por mucho tiempo─ estaba segura que serían grandes amigos.

Al cabo de dos horas de camino y una larga charla sobre cuál era la mejor pasta de dientes ─hasta el momento iba ganando la pasta con sabor a canela─, Robin distinguió la enorme reja de cuatro metros de alto que indicaba el inicio de la propiedad de los Monkey. La reja era demasiado grande para que una sola persona la moviera, por tal motivo siempre había cuatros personas para esa labor. Tal vez sería más fácil si estuviera electrificada pero la casa era demasiado antigua como para estropearla con modernismos de esa clase, el padre de Luffy era un conservador de primera, como todo director tenía sus excentricidades.

Enclava en lo alto de una colina, rodeada de un enorme bosque y con un acantilado tras ella, la mansión era el escenario perfecto para una película de terror. Nami le había dicho a Luffy que su casa seria perfecta para una de las escenas de la película, la idea fascino tanto al moreno que acepto de inmediato. Cada vez que la veía, Robin sentía como si miles de murciélagos revoloteaban en su estómago. Ya quería ver como quedaba aquella enorme mansión ─más parecida a un castillo─, en la película.

 _«Su padre está en la biblioteca en una reunión de negocios»_. Sinónimo de que no debía molestarlo. Tras lo sucedido aquella ocasión había aprendido a mantenerse lejos de ese lugar. Sabía quién era el invitado de su padre, había visto el convertible negro estacionado afuera y la gabardina en el armario y conocía perfectamente de que iban aquellas pláticas de negocios. Luffy torció la boca y se alejó de la ventana para volver a las pequeñas maquetas que tenía esparcidas por todas partes, eran los modelos de Nami para las escenas.

La idea para aquella película se le ocurrió cuando estaba en la secundaria, desde ese entonces ya sabía a lo que se dedicaría, comenzó anotando todo en un diario que Robin le regalara. Al principio eran ideas aisladas pero después fue formando escenas completas. El diario descansaba sobre su escritorio, allí estaba el alma de cada personaje y el aire que se respiraría en cada escenario. Cuando le contará a sus amigos sobre su idea, todos parecieron emocionados. _«¡Es genial, Luffy! Debes hacer la película»_ , Luffy siempre tuvo la idea de hacerla pero los ánimos y el apoyo de sus amigos fue lo que terminó de impulsarlo.

El papel principal fue el primer actor al que eligió. Estaba hecho para él, cuando le hablo sobre su proyecto él había sonreído de aquella forma encantadora y dijo que lo apoyaría, que era un proyecto fantástico y cuando le ofreció el papel, acepto de inmediato y sin dudar, lo haría aún y cuando no le pagará.

Abrió el diario y paso sus dedos por el nombre de su protagonista, aquel ser que había creado en su imaginación y que estaba tan vivo como él, como sus amigos, como todas las personas a su alrededor. En su imaginación aquel personaje había tenido un rostro, una voz, un cuerpo y por tal motivo, no pudo escoger a un protagonista por mucho tiempo. Nadie era capaz de borrar aquella imagen que estaba tan clara en su cabeza… hasta esa noche. Nami tenía razón, no conocía a Ace para nada pero era perfecto para el papel, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Apenas lo vio, la imagen de su protagonista encajo completamente.

─Connie me dijo que habías vuelto ─Luffy cerró su diario y giró para encarar a su padre─ ¿Ya cenaste?

Monkey D. Dragón era un hombre acorde a su reputación, alto e intimidante. Su mirada penetrante era capaz de doblegar a cualquiera que tuviera el suficiente valor de enfrentarlo, Luffy jamás tuvo miedo de él, incluso ahora no se sentía intimidado, solo molesto.

─Cené con mis amigos ─Dragón entró a la habitación de su hijo y miró las maquetas.

─¿Así que sigues con tu idea de participar en el festival? ¿Ya encontraste a tu protagonista? ─Luffy sonrió y asintió, claro que lo había encontrado─ ¿Quién es?

─Es una sorpresa ─no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, pensó.

─Tienes que tener cuidado a quien eliges como tu protagonista. No eres un director famoso y por muy buena que sea tu idea nadie le prestará atención, a menos que tengas un nombre famoso acompañando tu título.

─Ace lo hará perfecto y creo que si es famoso ─dijo de forma distraída al recordar la cantidad de títulos que Nami le mostrará del pecoso. Treinta y ocho películas no era un número despreciable.

─¿Ace? ─Dragón hizo un recorrido mental, no recordaba a ningún actor llamado Ace. Le pediría a Koala que le ayudará a investigar a los actores con ese nombre.

─Voy a ganar, papá, no pienso rendirme ─Dragón miró a su hijo, Luffy tenía el mismo carácter que él lo que hacía que la convivencia entre ambos fuera difícil y todo se complicó desde aquello.

─Como quieras ─ambos eran obstinados y no tenía caso discutir, ambos habían tenido la culpa de lo sucedido pero es que su hijo tenía que entender que en una competencia, él siempre ganaría, aún era muy joven para comprender el mundo en el que se había metido─. Solo venía a decirte que mañana salgo en un viaje de negocios, volveré dentro de tres semanas.

.

.

.

Koala miró la nota que su jefe le diera dos días atrás, apenas ahora tenía oportunidad de revisarlo. Tenía que buscar toda la información sobre el actor que aparecería en la película de su hijo con aquella simple palabra de tres letras. Su jefe sí que tenía confianza en ella. Dobló la nota y la guardo en su corpiño ya que su pequeño traje de blusa y falda corta no tenían bolsillos en ninguna parte, ¿Por qué no vendían ropa práctica hoy en día?

Dejando de lado la moda actual, Koala decidió ponerse a trabajar, no quería ni imaginar cuantos actores llamados Ace encontraría en su búsqueda, a veces odiaba que su jefe confiara tanto en ella. Aquella confianza absoluta era una de esas cosas que no la hacían sentir halagada en lo más mínimo.

El centro deportivo comunitario era un enorme edificio con la forma de una caja de zapatos, anteriormente había estado pintado de blanco pero ahora lucía un extraño color grisáceo que se había creado por la combinación de la mugre y la contaminación, era una aberración de 5 pisos que parecía mantenerse en pie por arte de magia. El último piso no tenía paredes sino que los cristales simulaban unas, la luz del sol apenas se reflejaba en ellos debido a que le hacía falta que los limpiarán. ¡Era un canto a la depresión!

Y era perfecto para Ace, por tan solo 100 berries al mes podía utilizar las instalaciones, aunque claro que la única que le importaba era la piscina ubicada en el último piso. Nadie solía ir allí cuando la temperatura afuera era de menos diez grados, eso a Ace no le importaba, tenía rentado un locker donde guardaba una toalla y su traje de baño.

El agua cristalina no tenía ningún oleaje y podía ver el fondo de la piscina, tal vez el edificio por fuera requería mucho mantenimiento pero por dentro estaba bastante cuidado, el olor a cloro era leve y flotaba en el aire, indicando que la acababan de limpiar. Metió las piernas y se sentó en el borde mientras tomaba un poco de agua y la arrojaba sobre su torso. Los sábados por la mañana, no solía haber gente.

─Parece como si fuera mía ─dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de meterse al agua.

El agua estaba algo fría pero era tolerable, agito los brazos y piernas para comenzar a impulsarse hacia arriba y hacia adelante. Era agradable sentir sus músculos contraerse y agitarse con fuerza mientras luchaba por romper la superficie del agua. Nadar era su pasatiempo favorito y era quizá lo único que extrañaba de su vida pasada, la enorme piscina de la productora que solo estaba disponible para las "estrellas". Ace pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en ella, era agradable quedarse flotando en el agua con la vista pérdida. Por ello, una vez que pudo tener algo de dinero extra comenzó a ir al deportivo. Era su lugar para estar en paz, al menos en invierno ya que en esos momentos no tenía a esas personas pequeñas corriendo de un lado a otro y trepándosele a la espalda. No entendía porque los malvados enanos se le pegaban como sanguijuelas, ¿Qué acaso era un imán para atraer a los mocosos? De forma inconsciente el rostro de Luffy apareció frente a él, si aquel chico era como uno de esos niños pequeños que se la pasaban revoloteando a su alrededor como polillas con la luz.

─¿Te gusta nadar? ─Ace parpadeo varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que aquel rostro flotando ante él no era un recuerdo sino que era real. Ace se quedó paralizado, estaba a mitad de las escaleras para salir de la piscina y Luffy estaba encaramado en ellas con el rostro a milímetros del suyo─ Shishishi también tienes pecas en los hombros y el torso ─dijo extendiendo el brazo para tocarlas, Ace retrocedió asustado y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al agua, volvió a salir y se acercó al borde mientras tocía con fuerza para sacar el agua que se le había metido a los pulmones.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─pregunto mirando al menor.

─Vine a darte esto ─dijo sacando un manuscrito de la película─. La próxima semana iniciaremos con los ensayos y tienes que aprender tus diálogos o te atrasaras ─Ace sintió que su dolor de cabeza volvía. Ese chico en verdad no se rendía.

─Ya te dije que no me interesa ─dijo pasando de largo al menor quien se aferró a su pierna─ Suéltame ─intento quitarse al menor que se le encarama como un pulpo─ A todo esto, ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? ─dudaba que hubiera pasado por allí por casualidad.

─Shishishi, Nami me lo dijo. ¿Sabes? ─el menor lo soltó pero no se quitó de encima de él─ Ella se molestó mucho cuando nos llevaste a esa tienda de artículos de broma tan divertida. Ahora te odia ─la enorme sonrisa con la que dijo aquello solo hizo que sus palabras sonarán más perturbadoras.

Ace tardó un poco en comprender a que se refería hasta que recordó la ocasión en la que aquellos chicos fueron al restaurante e hicieron un concurso de bebidas donde el perdedor fue precisamente aquel chiquillo molesto que estaba encima de él. Todos se largaron dejando al moreno en la mesa completamente privado de sus sentidos, Dadan y los demás le dejaron la tarea de encargarse de él, así que Ace lo llevo a un hotel cercando donde le pago una habitación hasta el día siguiente, no tenía intención alguna de llevarlo a su casa, la chica de la recepción, Keimi creía recordar se llamaba le pidió llenar un formulario en donde incluía su dirección. Había ido a ese hotel muchas veces como para saber que ese dato no lo pedían, así que supuso que todo aquello era uno de los planes de esos chicos por conseguir su dirección, cansado y decidió a que lo dejarán en paz anotó la dirección de una tienda de artículos de bromas, como una especie de mensaje para ellos. Bien, ahora que tenía el chiquillo pegado a su pierna, ya no le parecía que hubiera sido una buena idea.

─Si, bueno para empezar es su culpa ─logró zafarse del menor y se dirigió a los vestidores, apenas entró cerró la puerta dejando al moreno afuera.

─¡ACE! Abre la puerta, aún no te doy tu guión ─maldición, Ace se apresuró a vestirse y salió por la otra puerta que había para después bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Ace salió del deportivo con el cabello húmedo, por huir de Luffy no había podido secarlo apropiadamente pero le daba lo mismo. Subió al autobús y fue a la parte trasera, se sujetó de uno de los colgantes y miro los edificios que desfilaban frente a él, olvidándose del chico unos momentos no sabía porque había terminado aceptando aquella comida. Falta de excusas, pensó cuando el autobús dio una enfrenada se sujetó con fuerza para no caer y alguien rodeo su cintura.

─¡Ace! ─el pecoso se giró para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de aquel chico─ ¡Te encontré! Pensé que me había equivocado de autobús. Ace lo miro incrédulo ¿Que hacía aquel chiquillo allí? Trato de quitárselo de encima pero no pudo, ¿Que tenía ese chico en lugar de brazos? ¿Tentáculos?

─Suéltame, ¿qué haces aquí?

─No has tomado el guion, tienes que aprenderlo lo más pronto posible.

─No me interesa ya te lo dije, déjame en paz.

─Pero...

─¡Tu niño! ─uno de los checadores se acercó a los dos─ ¡No has pagado tu boleto!

─¡No tengo dinero! ─dijo Luffy de forma obstinada mientras abrazaba al pecoso con más fuerza.

─Entonces tienes que bajar.

─¡Ace! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me quieren bajar! ¡KYA!

Todos los pasajeros miraron la escena confundidos, aquel chico se encaramo a una de las barras mientras el encargado trataba de bajarlo, Ace trató de alejarse para pasar desapercibido, faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar igual podía caminar. Caminar era algo saludable, ¿no?

─¡Ace! ─los gritos del menor resonaban por todo el autobús.

El pecoso trataba de ignorar la mirada que la gente le dedicaba, estaba más que claro que él era "Ace", incluso alcanzó a escuchar comentarios sobre lo mal hermano mayor que era por ignorar a su hermanito. Si Ace hubiera tenido un hermanito como aquel probablemente habría terminado en la correccional por hermanacidio, o como quiera que se llamará al hecho de matar a tu hermano.

─¡ACE! ¡Ayúdame! ─mientras Luffy gritaba con desesperación como si su vida dependiera de ello, Ace rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, al final encontró la cantidad exacta del pasaje y en un acto de desesperación se lo dio al encargado quien en esos momentos estaba siendo mordido por Luffy.

─Muchas gracias, jovencito ─dijo el hombre mientras emitía el ticket y miraba a Luffy con mala cara, el moreno estaba aferrado a la cintura del pecoso mientras le sacaba la lengua─, y la próxima vez procuré que su hermano pague su pasaje.

¿Qué diablos? ¡Aquella cosa no era su hermano! Miró molesto al otro quien continuaba con la lengua de fuera y en un arranque de molestia le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

─¡Ah! ¡Eso duele! ─Ace lo ignoró y se escabulló entre la gente que bajaba del autobús en esos momentos y los siguió, aún faltaban unas cuadras pero prefería caminar que seguir con aquel chiquillo molesto. Cuando el autobús arranco suspiro aliviado.

Adiós, Luffy.

─Menos mal que te alcance ─Ace sintió como se le detenía el corazón y se giró sobresaltado para encontrarse con el moreno tras él─. Casi te me pierdes cuando bajaste del autobús, pero una señora me dijo por dónde te habías ido ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

─Tú vas a tu casa, yo tengo cosas que hacer ─acaso no le parecía suficiente que hubiera tenido que pagar su maldito pasaje, ahora planeaba seguirlo a todas partes.

─Pero no has tomado el libreto aún ─dijo rebuscando en su mochila, tan solo para descubrir que no la tenía─ ¡Ah mi mochila! Ese autobús se la robo, ¡VUELVE! ─Ace suspiro aliviado, aunque sintió un poco de lastima por el chico esperaba que no alcanzara el autobús hasta que no estuviera muy lejos.

Mientras el moreno se alejaba corriendo como desquiciado, Ace comenzó a caminar a paso lento, aún era temprano así que podía caminar tranquilo, más ahora que aquel chico ya no lo estaba siguiendo.

El restaurante nunca había sido de su agrado, no creía que nadie encontrará agradable comer sopa de insectos o carne en forma de calaveras, mucho menos los pasteles de cerebro. Perona era sin duda una de las personas más extrañas que había conocido en su vida, y agradecía el hecho de que fuera la única, no creía ser capaz de tratar a alguien más con su personalidad. El interior del lugar estaba sumido en una tenue luz que hacía que los meseros, disfrazados de zombie parecían realmente zombies. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente, algunas chicas parecían estar festejando algo, por los adornos y los comentarios, dedujo que era una despedida de soltera, vaya lugar para festejarlo. La chica con apariencia de novia zombie lo llevo hasta la mesa donde Perona lo esperaba.

Apenas verla, Ace esbozo una sonrisa. El largo cabello color rosa chillón caía por su espalda en suaves bucles, el vestido negro con rojo que llevaba dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombros y se ajustaba en todas sus curvas, el rostro de muñeca oculto tras el pequeño velo de red prendido de su sombrero la hacían lucir como una especie de maniquí, al pecoso siempre le había parecido muy bonita.

─¡Ace! ─la chica sonrió al verlo y se puso de pie, su enorme vestido más propio de la era del renacimiento oscilo mientras se lanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo─. ¡Me alegra tanto verte! ─Ace devolvió el abrazo de la chica rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. La chica se alejó y lo miró─. Sigue siendo tan lindo, has pensado en ponerte un traje de osito, se vería fabuloso en ti ─Ace lo dudaba seriamente.

─No lo creo, ¿Cómo has estado, Perona? ─preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban en la pequeña mesa llena de telarañas, Ace deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la araña y el gusano que lo contemplaban con malicia desde el servilletero fueran de plástico.

─Aburrida desde que te fuiste, pero bien. Acabo de terminar de grabar una nueva película, ¿iras a verla? ─Ace estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero al ver el rostro de la chica sonrió y asintió.

─Claro ─que mejor forma de pasar el fin de semana que en un cine para adultos completamente solo, estaba seguro que la chica de la taquilla pensaba que se entretenía con su mano derecha.

Perona seguía trabajando en películas AV pero ahora lo hacía para otra productora. Esa noticia alegro mucho a Ace cuando se enteró. Doflamingo era uno de esos jefes que denigraba demasiado a sus artistas, la productora donde estaba ahora era de Geko Moria, un sujeto aterrador pero hasta donde le había dicho la chica era un hombre agradable y las películas tenían un poco más de historia y si ellas no querían hacer toda la escena se las arreglaban para simular que tenían sexo frente a la cámara, tal vez no eran tan famosas como las de Doflamingo pero al menos Perona estaba más tranquila.

Ace le habló sobre sus largos días de mesero, le contó sobre la chica que casi muerte ahogada por culpa de un camarón, de los chicos que quisieron contratarlo como atracción para la despedida de soltera de su novia ─era fanática de sus películas─, de la Luffy-pandilla (como había decidido llamarlos) aunque se aseguró de no decirle sobre su oferta de trabajo y sus muchos otros clientes, todos los días conocía a gente de lo más extraño. También omitió hablarle sobre su reencuentro con Law, no quería preocuparla. Además, Perona era su única amiga y no quería arruinar el encuentro con sus problemas.

─Estoy a punto de iniciar una nueva grabación ─dijo Perona mientras bebía su sangre fresca de lagarto, que Ace pensaba se trataba de alguna bebida infantil en realidad─ y nos falta un actor, pensé que te interesaría.

─Te lo agradezco pero no me interesa ─esa era la parte de la conversación que no le gustaba, Perona seguía insistiendo en que volviera a la farándula─. Actualmente interpreto a un mesero que está bastante satisfecho con su vida, pero gracias por ofrecerlo.

La chica miró al pecoso, cuando volvió a encontrarse a Ace fue en una parada de autobús mientras ella salía de una grabación especialmente mala de su película con Trafalgar Law, el pecoso se refugiaba de la lluvia y al verlo ella paró el carro en que viajaba para ir con él. Fueron a cenar, Ace le contó que ahora tenía un trabajo como mesero en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la zona vieja y ella le contó sobre como las cosas en la productora se habían vuelto realmente insoportables desde que él se había marchado, aquella noche lloró más de la podía recordar en su vida, Ace se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo. Era una actriz no una mujerzuela como Doflamingo la hacía sentir, incluso la llevo a su departamento después de que bebiera demasiado. Perona aún podía oler el suavizante de las sabanas y la colonia barata de Ace en su almohada, aun así no recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto en una cama. Después de aquella noche, Perona comenzó a buscar un nuevo trabajo, cuando lo consiguió intento ayudar a Ace pero el pecoso se negaba. Ella ya le había hablado a Moria sobre él y este estaba encantado de darle una oportunidad, había visto varias de sus películas y se llamaba a sí mismo un fan de Ace.

─Ace tú…

─No puede ser ─dijo Ace mirando hacia la puerta con los ojos abierto como platos, Perona giró confundida pero tan solo se encontró con un chiquillo desgarbado que miraba hacia todos lados como si buscará a alguien.

─¿Ace que…? ─Perona se calló al ver que el pecoso se había puesto de pie y se escabullía por entre las mesas mientras se cubría la cara, volvió a ver al chico que acaba de entrar quien en ese momento se giró, Ace se arrojó al suelo y se arrastró por debajo de las mesas hasta llegar a los baños donde finalmente se perdió. Perona no podía estar más confundida.

─¡Hola! ─la chica casi salta en su silla al escuchar aquella voz demasiado cerca, el chiquillo estaba frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios─ Disculpa estoy buscando a Ace, me dijeron que estaba contigo ─el chico miró hacia todas partes y luego volvió su atención a ella─ ¿Dónde está?

─¿Ace? ¿Por qué lo buscas? ─aquel chiquillo parecía agradable pero por alguna razón su amigo había querido ocultarse de él.

─Tengo que darle este libreto.

─¿Un libreto? ¿De una película?

─Si, él saldrá en mi película.

Ace maldijo por lo bajo, ocultarse en un sanitario no era algo que hiciera de forma regular pero aquel chiquillo lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no hacía de forma regular. Maldición, ¿Cómo es que había dado con él nuevamente? Había esperado ─deseado─ que persiguiera aquel autobús durante un largo rato y luego se fuera a casa. Tan solo esperaba que, debido a la escasa luz, ninguna de las chicas que lo viera entrar lo recordará. No tenía ganas de lidiar con un maldito mocoso necio.

─Así que tienes una oferta para una película, ¿eh? ─Ace casi brincó del susto al ver el rostro de Perona aparecer tras él en el espejo.

─¡Perona! Casi me matas del susto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ─era el sanitario de hombres pero eso a la chica no parecía importarle, lo miraba de forma reprobatoria y con los brazos cruzados.

─Luffy te está buscando, dice que saldrás en su película y…

─No voy a salir en ninguna película ─Ace comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había entrado a alguna dimensión desconocida, como ese programa que solía ver cuando niño donde pasaban cosas extrañas.

Perona miró a su amigo confundida. Luffy le había dicho que Ace saldría en ella con una seguridad asombrosa pero sabía por la expresión del pecoso que no estaba mintiendo, entonces ¿Por qué aquel chico afirmaba aquello con tanta convicción? Había pensado que Ace no quiso decirle que participaría en un proyecto de esa clase por temor a lastimarla, es decir una película para el festival de Marijoe era sin duda una oportunidad que no se le brindaba a cualquiera.

─Ese chico decidió que quería que apareciera en ella, para algún papel secundario o un extra. Desde que fuera al restaurante pero le he dicho un millón de veces que no me interesa, pero no parece entender nada de lo que le digo

─¿Por qué?

─Porque es una especie de idiota… que se yo ─dijo Ace frustrado.

─No, ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar su oferta?

─Ni siquiera sabe cómo actuó, no me conoce en lo más mínimo ─el pecoso tenía la impresión que aquel chiquillo era una especie de chiflado impulsivo─. Además, no me interesan los proyectos escolares.

─No creo que se trate de un proyecto escolar, además… ─la chica sonrió─ es un chico lindo, deberías aceptar salir en su película.

─Olvídalo, no me interesa.

─¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso planeas ser un mesero por el resto de tu vida? ¡Ace eres un actor! No un mesero, ¿Qué tiene de malo este Luffy? ─¿por dónde empezaba? Pensó Ace.

─Está loco y eso que no has visto a sus amigos, además yo ya no soy un actor.

─Yo creo que deberías tomar la oferta.

─No lo haré, así que ¿Por qué mejor no me traes mi trozo de cerebro? ─tenía hambre y no había podido comer nada.

─¿Por qué mejor no sales y te enfrentas a tu director?

─Hahaha muy graciosa ─Perona torció la boca e hizo un puchero antes de salir.

─¡LUFFY! ¡Ace está aquí! ─Ace se quedó estático mirando a su "amiga" parada frente a él antes que la puerta se abriera y un mono malvado saltará sobre él.

─¡ACE! Finalmente te encontré, una señora me dijo que te había visto entrar aquí y Perona me ayudo a encontrarte, pensé que te había perdido.

Lección número uno de la vida, los amigos eran unos traidores.

Sentado en una banca del parque central, Ace se dedicaba a contemplar pasar la tarde mientras Luffy comía un helado de 5 sabores a su lado. De alguna forma había terminado pasando su tarde con aquel molesto chico, que no solo se dedicó a comer con Perona como si fuera una especie de muerto de hambre, él tuvo que pagar esa comida porque el chico no tenía ni un solo berrie en su bolsillo. Hermosa forma de despilfarrar el dinero, dándole de comer a un maldito renacuajo que probablemente lo mandaría al manicomio o a la prisión, ninguna de las dos era alentadora. Y no conforme con comerse toda la alacena del restaurante lo había hecho comprarle un helado.

─Estuvo delicioso, Ace, ¿quieres ver dónde ensayaremos? ─preguntó el chico cuando terminó su helado.

─No ensayaremos en ninguna parte ─ni siquiera sabía porque seguía allí─. No voy a salir en tu película, déjame en paz.

─¡Pero yo quiero que salgas! ─Ace se puso de pie dispuesto a irse pero Luffy atrapó su pierna y lo mando al suelo para después montarse sobre él─. Ya sé qué haremos. Haremos una competencia, si yo gano tu saldrás en mi película y si yo pierdo te dejaré en paz.

─¿Una competencia de qué?

─De natación.

El deportivo estaba vacío, la chica de la recepción incluso estaba más entretenida durmiendo sobre el teclado que atendiendo el negocio. Ace pagó la entrada de Luffy para después ir a la piscina. Sería una competencia sencilla, solo nadarían de un extremo a otro. Ace tenía bastante confianza en sí mismo, ni siquiera le molesto pagar por Luffy, 100 berries era un precio más que justo con tal de quitarse a la lapa aquella de encima de una buena vez. Mientras se preparaba, vio que el menor mandaba un mensaje de texto, arqueó una ceja tenía un celular bastante bueno para ser alguien quien ni siquiera podía pagar un pasaje de autobús. El chico arrojo su celular a la mochila y corrió para colocarse a su lado.

─¡Esto será divertido! ─dijo emocionado mientras se colocaba a la derecha de Ace.

El pecoso lo miró confundido, el chico parecía que nunca hubiera hecho eso antes, sonrió, seguro que ganaría fácilmente. Ace contó hasta 3 y ambos saltaron a la piscina.

Apenas su cuerpo tocó el agua, Ace comenzó a avanzar uso toda la fuerza de sus piernas y brazos para avanzar. 50 metros, solo 50 metros harían que ese chico desapareciera de su vida de una buena vez por todas. Cuando su mano tocó la pared, salió del agua con la respiración agitada y miró a su lado, no había señal de Luffy por ninguna parte, sonrió, claro que aquel chiquillo jamás le ganaría, se giró para burlarse en la cara del menor pero la sonrisa murió en su rostro cuando no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

─¡Luffy? ─ nado de regreso pero no había ningún rastro, se zambullo de nuevo en el agua.

En el fondo de la piscina Luffy flotaba como si fuera una especie de yunque, asustado Ace nadó hacia él y sujetándolo de la espalda lo saco a la superficie para nadar a la orilla más cercana.

─¡LUFFY! ─el pecoso vio como Nami, la chica pelinaranja, y el chico narizón, Usopp se acercaban corriendo. Entre los dos le quitaron al moreno de los brazos y lo sacaron del agua─ ¡Luffy idiota, tú no sabes nadar! ─Ace se quedó estático mientras salía del agua. ¿Qué no sabía nadar? Entonces, porque diablos había propuesto aquel reto, ¿Era un idiota?

─Nami, no está respirando ─Usopp miró a su alrededor preocupado─ Chopper, necesitamos a Chopper.

─A un lado ─Ace apartó a los dos y recostó al menor en el suelo para hacerlo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó su nariz y pego su boca a la del otro dándole respiración de boca a boca para después tratar de reanimar su corazón. Estaba alterado, maldito chiquillo─. Respira, maldita sea, respira ─continuó dándole respiración de boca a boca mientras escuchaba a los dos amigos del menor llorando tras él, cielos, ¿Qué acaso no podían hacer nada mejor? Justo cuando iba a volver a darle respiración de boca a boca el menor tosió y un chorro de agua comenzó a salir de su boca, Ace lo hizo ponerse de lado y frotó su espalda mientras sentía como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

─¡LUFFY! ─la chica pelinaranja abrazó al moreno con fuerza.

─Idiota me preocupaste mucho ─dijo Usopp golpeando al menor en la espalda─ ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no estuviera aquí? ─Ace suspiro, no habían hecho nada.

Después de aquello un golpe resonó por todo el lugar, el puño de la pelinaranja en la cabeza del moreno y un grito de dolor, Ace suspiro.

─¿Por qué? ─todos se giraron para mirarlo─ Si no sabías nadar porque propusiste ese acuerdo tan absurdo ─Luffy lo miró medio desorientado y bajo la vista.

─Porque tú no querías salir en mi película, pensé que si te ganaba aceptarías pero… ─apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza dejando que su cabello le cubriera los ojos, a Ace le recordó un niño pequeño.

─Pero Luffy si serás idiota, tú no sabes nadar ─Nami sentía unas increíbles ganas de patear al pecoso maldito, todo era su culpa─. Cuando leí tu mensaje casi sufrí un infarto, maldito necio si necesito ir al hospital tu pagarás mi cuenta médica ─dijo estirando las mejillas del moreno mientras este se disculpaba.

─Yo solo quería que Ace aceptará salir en la película ─era cierto que nunca había aprendido a nadar pero pensó que podría hacerlo, tenía una buena razón.

─No acosta de tu vida, tonto ─Nami volvió a golpear al moreno, aquel tonto mensaje la había asustado tanto.

─De acuerdo ─Nami y Usopp dejaron de golpear al moreno y Luffy levantó la vista para mirar a Ace quien los contemplaba con fijeza─. De acuerdo, saldré en tu película.

─Pero… pero no te gané y…

─Olvídalo ya, ¿quieres? Dame tu estúpido contrato antes que me arrepienta.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará.

¡Yey! Bueno eso es todo por el momento.  
¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Creen que la vida de Ace vaya a mejorar?  
¿Qué encontrará Koala sobre Ace?  
¿Quién era la persona a la que Luffy le había ofrecido el protagónico de su película?  
¿De que creen que trate la película de Luffy?

Un especial agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios (no saben cómo los aprecio)  
Muchas gracias también a todas las personas que leen esta historia, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario es bien recibido, como siempre :D


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de la historia es mía. **  
**

* * *

 **5**

 _Fase uno, Internet._

Introducir la palabra "ace" en la barra de búsqueda del navegador, no fue una buena idea, aparecieron un millón de ligas de absolutamente todo, menos del actor a quien buscaba. Intento una nueva búsqueda con "ace%actor", la lista que apareciera seguía siendo demasiado grande para que considerará analizarla. También había buscado en los expedientes que tenían de los actores que habían trabajado con ellos y las solicitudes que recibían casi a diario, pero no tuvo éxito. ¿Acaso no había dicho Luffy que aquel actor era famoso? ¿Qué actor podía llegar a ser famoso sin pedir un papel en las películas de su jefe?

 _Fase dos, Hacer llamadas._

Esta incluía estar sentada por horas llamando a las casas productores reconocidas de la ciudad y hacer la labia para que le dieran información sobre cualquier actor llamado Ace con quien hubieran trabajado, pero al cabo de dos horas seguía sin tener suerte. La pequeña hoja destinaba a albergar el nombre completo del actor continuaba vacía y mofándose de ella con su expresión pálida e imperturbable. _«Ya verás cuando tenga el nombre completo, lo escribiré con fuerza sobre ti»_ , era un poco infantil culpar a la hoja, pero estaba frustrada y desquitarse con ella era mejor que hacerlo con Sabo, aquel maldito rubio que debía estar ensayando estaba dormido a sus anchas en la silla de su jefe. Al menos podría ayudarla con su búsqueda, ¿no? En vez de estar allí tirado como un saco de papas desde que llegará a la oficina. Cuando el último de sus contactos le dijo que solo conocía a una actriz llamada Acelia, casi estuvo tentada a colgar con todas sus fuerzas pero se controló y tras darle las gracias colocó una línea sobre la fase dos en su libreta, otro intento fracasado.

Definitivamente estaba teniendo una pésima mañana, duda que alguien tuviera un día peor que el suyo. No importaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse derrotar, aquello ya era cuestión de orgullo.

 _Fase tres, Visitar y Preguntar._

En su agenda solo tenía los datos de contacto de los directores más prestigiosos de la ciudad, pero no eran los únicos. Visitaría a los directores que se movían en un nivel no tan alto como el de su jefe, las pequeñas casas productoras, aquellas que filmaban en su mayoría para la televisión. Con un poco de suerte encontraría algo o a alguien que le diera información. Tomó las llaves de su auto y tras desechar por enésima vez la idea de golpear a Sabo, salió de la oficina.

Mientras el ascensor descendía del veinteavo piso a la planta baja, Koala se dedicó a mirar el panorama, al estar hecho de vidrio, podía contemplar la ciudad. La productora "Dragon Revolution" era la más grande del mundo, desde el éxito de su primera película, su jefe había escalado una posición tras otra, poco a poco la pequeña casa productora que creará inicialmente fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un monstruo corporativo, donde los actores novatos hacían fila para dejar su solicitud, y donde los actores más reconocidos del mundo rogaban por un papel. Sabo era la última adquisición de su jefe, el chico era reconocido antes de llegar con ellos pero lo era por el apellido de su familia, con Dragón había demostrado su potencial y saltado a lo más alto. Sabo le agradaba, pero le gustaría que tomara las cosas más en serio.

El tráfico no mejor su humor, ni el mensaje de Terracota, la cocinera de su jefe, donde le decía que la carne se había acabado y le pedía que comprará más o de lo contrario Luffy moriría de hambre. Ella no era una asistente, era la niñera de aquel chiquillo. Hizo una nota mental, mientras se estacionaba frente a la productora Megalo, de pasar por la carnicería y comprar toda la carne que tuvieran en ella para que la llevaran a la mansión.

"La maldición de las sirenas" era el título de la película que Jimbei estaba produciendo en esos momentos. Koala contempló los sets con verdadero interés. Nunca había entendido porque Jimbei continuaba trabajando para la productora del empresario Neptuno cuando su jefe le había ofrecido en varias ocasiones que se uniera a su equipo. Los escenarios eran tan reales que costaba imaginar que no estaban hechos con la computadora, mientras caminaba tras el asistente del director, una mujer de cabello negro y morena, alcanzo a distinguir un set donde se mostraba un galeón hundido, estaba en una enorme piscina de vidrio donde se había recreado un escenario marino.

Al final llegaron a la oficina del director y la mujer llamó a la puerta con suavidad antes de abrir, sin siquiera esperar a que el director le indicará que podían pasar. Koala no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ella no podía abrir la puerta de la oficina de Dragón hasta que este no le diera autorización.

─Director ─dijo la mujer tras abrir la puerta─, lo buscará la señorita Koala.

Jimbei estaba de espaldas, hablando por teléfono, pero al escuchar aquello se giró para encarar a sus visitantes. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Koala al ver al viejo director. Jimbei había sido su primer jefe, aquel hombre de más de 2 metros, mirada seria y sonrisa afable fue el único que le dio una oportunidad cuando recién se graduó, cuando no tenía experiencia y nadie quería darle trabajo. Le enseño todo lo que sabía, a hablar con los otros asistentes, con los directores, como debía comportarse cuando estuviera con otros directores, las normas que los regían y todo eso.

Y aun así, pese a que todo lo que tenía ahora era gracias a aquel hombre que le sonreía abiertamente, cuando Dragón le ofreció trabajo como su asistente con un sueldo que era el quíntuple de lo que le pagaba Jimbei no dudó en aceptarlo. Olvido que fue el primero en confiar en ella, olvido que se hizo tan buena gracias a él y se dejó guiar por el dinero.

—Koala —no había reproche en su voz, sino un profundo afecto—, cuánto tiempo sin verte —dijo mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, ella acepto el abrazo con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La castaña no pudo evitar sentir un aguijonazo de culpa al escuchar la pregunta. Después de renunciar, no había vuelto a ver a Jimbei, siempre se dijo que era porque no tenía tiempo ya que Dragón exigía la mayor parte de su tiempo, principalmente cuando se iba de vacaciones pues la dejaba a "cargo" de su hijo, Luffy era un chico hiperactivo que no obedecía a nadie y hacia lo que quería por lo que su responsabilidad era tan solo asegurarse que la nevera estuviera llena y que el chiquillo tuviera dinero suficiente para su comida, pero ahora al ver a su anterior jefe, se daba cuenta que si nunca fue haberlo antes era porque se sentía culpable. Había renunciado cuando Jimbei estaba atravesando por un momento difícil, cuando su hermano Arlong falleció, la película que ambos estaban dirigiendo quedo en el olvido y al director le costó mucho tiempo recuperarse, muchos llegaron a pensar que no se repondría, pero lo hizo aunque se negó a volver a dirigir una película para el cine y se enfocó en películas para televisión y series.

—Director, me alegra verlo tan bien —dijo cuando termino el abrazo.

—Tan viejo, dirás —corrigió Jimbei riendo con fuerza—. Pasa, siéntate y cuéntame que te trae por aquí. Puedes retirarte, Shakky —la morena asintió y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza se retiró—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Un poco de agua, gracias.

La oficina seguía tal y como la recordaba. Era grande, la enorme pecera continuaba tras el escritorio del director, Kraken y Valquiria la contemplaban desde ella antes de irse a refugiar al pequeño castillo acomodado en la esquina izquierda, las fotografías del mar aún adornaban las paredes. Jimbei y su hermano adoraban el mar, hasta donde recordaba los fines de semana solían ir a navegar. El enorme escritorio antiguo de madera seguía en la misma posición y la silla desgasta donde el director se sentaba. Aquella oficina tenía un aire cálido y confortable que no tenía la oficina de Dragón, la de su jefe era fría e impersonal. Al estar sentada allí pudo recordar cuando, después de trabajar, Jimbei y Tiger la invitaban a beber una taza de café mientras hablaban de todas las ideas que querían llevar a la pantalla grande. Koala los escuchaba emocionada, cada idea era mejor que la anterior y cuando ellos le preguntaban que opinaban la escuchaban como si fuera una directora que estuviera a su mismo nivel. Un sentimiento de añoranza le embargo, comenzó a pensar que habría sido mejor que llamará por teléfono.

—Me enteré que Dragón salió de viaje, pero veo que te dejo tarea.

—Algo así —Jimbei sabía que solo había ido a visitarlo porque necesitaba algo y ella no se creía capaz de mentirle, estaba allí para cumplir con su tarea—. Mi jefe está interesado en un actor, me pidió que averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre él —el director alzo las cejas sorprendido y soltó un silbido antes de recargarse por completo en su silla.

—Vaya, debe ser un gran actor para que Dragón este tan interesado.

—No precisamente, es un actor al que Luffy contrató para su película.

—¿Luffy? Así que ese chiquillo finalmente se ha convertido en un director, ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?

—¿Lo conoce, director? —preguntó sorprendida, no recordaba que Jimbei y su jefe sostuvieran una gran relación.

—¡Pues claro que lo conozco! Un pequeño torbellino lleno de energía —el tono cariñoso con el que hablaba el director hizo sentir a la chica una punzada de celos, como una niña que ha perdido el favor de su padre—. Lo conocí en un festival, presentó un cortometraje bastante original, desde entonces pensé que se convertiría en un gran director.

—Se graduó a finales del año pasado y este año ha comenzado con la elaboración de su película. Tengo entendido que participará en el festival de Marijoa.

—¿Contra su padre? —Jimbei sonrió— Será una competencia interesante —apoyo las manos sobre los brazos de su asiento—. ¿Por qué a Dragón le interesa averiguar sobre este actor que contrató Luffy? ¿Acaso planea sabotearlo?

—Dragón no sería capaz de eso, solo está preocupado de que Luffy haya seleccionado un actor respetable, después de todo es su primera película y debe tener cuidado —Jimbei sonrió, conocía lo suficiente de Dragón como para saber que era capaz de eso y más.

—¿Cómo se llama el actor? —Koala tomo un profundo respiro.

—Ace.

—¿Ace? —Jimbei se apoyó en su silla y miró el techo— No me suena, ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

—Ese es el problema, no lo sé. Mi jefe solo me dio su nombre, aparentemente Luffy quiere que sea una sorpresa. He tratado de averiguar quién podía ser, pero no he tenido suerte. Nadie parece conocer a un actor con ese nombre.

—¿Un actor novato? —la chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, Luffy dijo que era famoso, por lo que debe haber aparecido en alguna película. Ya pregunte a todos los directores que conozco, pero tampoco parecían haber escuchado sobre él.

—Pues yo tampoco he escuchado sobre un actor con ese nombre. ¿Qué hay del teatro? —Koala lo miró sorprendida, no había pensado en esa opción— Puedes preguntarle a Shirohige, si es un actor de teatro, debe conocerlo, si él no lo conoce entonces nadie lo hará ─Jimbei tomó el teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente, antes que Koala pudiera decir algo─. ¡Shirohige! Viejo, ¿Cómo estás? ─Koala se mantuvo en silencio mientras Jimbei hablaba con el otro hombre.

Conocía a Shirohige, es decir, quien no lo conocía. El hombre de tres metros de alto y con su inusual bigote de media luna era difícil de ignorar. Había sido un gran director ─¡toda una leyenda!─, pero cuando entro más en edad se retiró del cine y se enfocó en el teatro. Todos consideraron aquella decisión como una deshonra. El cine y el teatro no eran compatibles. Muchos directores y actores consideraban al teatro como una caída en desgracia, los que trabajaban en obras de teatro eran considerados como faltos de talento, que no eran capaces de actuar en una película de verdad, pero al viejo Shirohige aquello no le importó y hasta donde sabia todas sus obras eran reconocidas y aclamadas.

─Me alegra escuchar eso ─Koala miro al director, sabía que la salud de Shirohige no era buena pero, por fortuna el hombre era fuerte y ninguna enfermedad acabaría con él─. Hablaba para preguntarte algo, ¿conoces a un actor llamado Ace? ─la castaña se mordió los labios, estaba reprimiéndose para no arrebatarle el teléfono y escuchar lo que decía─ No lo conoces ─la pequeña esperanza que había comenzado a formarse desapareció─ ¿Tampoco has oído hablar de él? Entiendo... No es para mí, una amiga está interesada en él. No te preocupes... Gracias, claro que asistiré a tu fiesta, nos vemos allí ─colgó y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza en dirección a Koala─. No lo conoce, ni ha escuchado hablar de él.

─Entiendo.

─Lamento no haber podido ayudarte ─la chica esbozo una sonrisa.

─Al contrario, me ayudó mucho. Se lo agradezco.

─¿Por qué Dragón está interesado en él? Debería dejar que su hijo tome sus propias decisiones, estoy seguro que Luffy tendrá sus razones y creo que el chico tiene buen juicio ─Koala no apostaría por ello.

─Solo es rutina.

─Si tú lo dices, igual cuando averigües sobre ese chico, Ace, ven y cuéntamelo. Has desertado mi curiosidad.

Tras prometer que lo haría, Koala se despidió y se marchó, aunque antes Jimbei la llevo para que viera algunos de sus sets e incluso se quedó a ver mientras grababan una escena. Se aseguraría de ver el estreno de la película en la televisión, lucia interesante.

 _Fase cuatro, Revisar todas las cintas de los videocentros._

De todas, aquella era la que menos le llamaba la atención. Visitó primero las tiendas más grandes, todas tenían un sistema con los títulos de las películas registradas y los actores que aparecían en ellas, así que revisar si alguno de ellos contaba con alguna cinta de Ace fue fácil pero el resultado en todos era el mismo: "Cero Resultados Encontrados".

La idea de que Luffy se hubiera inventado todo aquello paso por su cabeza, cuando salía de la quinta tienda, tal vez Ace era un actor novato y el chico había dicho todo eso para que su padre hiciera precisamente lo que estaba haciendo y darle una lección.

No. Definitivamente no. Aquella mentira la creería de cualquier otra persona pero no de Luffy. El chico ni siquiera sabía mentir, era bastante malo en ello, así que el tal Ace debía existir. Tal vez Luffy había confundido el nombre, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera. Cuando el nombre de una persona era demasiado complicado, solía cambiarlo a su conveniencia, como Cavendish que termino convirtiéndose en Cabbage, pero si era así, entonces su búsqueda sería completamente inútil. Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, subió a su auto y decidió continuar.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando se dio por vencida, principalmente porque cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día. Revisó su celular para comprobar que restaurantes había cerca de allí, pero era la zona vieja de la ciudad y no conocía ninguno. No solía frecuentar esa zona. Tendría que salir de allí para ir a comer, la vía más rápida sería atravesar por la zona de las empresas, ya que debido a la hora no habría tráfico.

Cuando llevaba media hora de camino, distinguió el letrero de un restaurante, "Corvo", el nombre le sonaba. Cierto. Luffy y sus amigos habían estado frecuentando aquel lugar últimamente, lo sabía porque era su deber tener vigilado al hijo de su jefe, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tal vez no tenía que ir muy lejos para conseguir un poco de comida, llegaría allí, si Luffy y los demás lo frecuentaban debía ser un buen lugar. Su humor mejoro considerablemente, tanto que decidió que compraría un poco de comida para Luffy, quien seguramente ya estaba en casa.

El restaurante era antiguo, o mejor dicho viejo, aunque estaba bastante limpio y había unas cuantas mesas ocupadas, era una buena señal. Pudo distinguir la figura de un solo mesero atendiendo a una mujer con una niña, ¿Un solo mesero para toda esa gente? Esperaba que al menos le pagaran bien, ella jamás aceptaría un trabajo como ese, no después de conocer a Luffy, la sola idea de ser uno de los desafortunados meseros que atendían a Luffy la hizo sentir escalofríos. Se acercó a la barra, la cajera la recibió con una sonrisa y se presentó como Aphelandra, no había tenido que decirle, podía leerlo en el gafete de su uniforme.

─¿Puedo pedir comida para llevar? ─pese a que el restaurante no estaba mal no tenía ninguna intención de comer allí.

─Claro que si ─la chica miro a su alrededor─ ¡Ace!

Koala se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre. ¿Ace? ¿Había dicho Ace? Giro para ver a la primera persona que encontraba con aquel nombre, ¿Cuantas probabilidades había de aquello? Un chico moreno con pecas se acercaba a la barra, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y delantal del mismo color. Parecía cansando pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, era una sonrisa ensayada pero igual resultaba agradable.

─Buenas noches ─Koala sonrió, tenía una voz profunda y agradable, si al menos fuera un actor habría pensado que el destino existía─. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

─Quería pedir comida para llevar ─sus ojos estaban fijos en la placa de su uniforme, "Ace", apenas podía creerlo. Lástima que no fuera el Ace que estaba buscando.

─Con mucho gusto, por favor sígueme a una mesa y te mostraré la carta ─Koala asintió y lo siguió.

La imagen de aquel mesero era agradable, bien al menos podía ponerle un rostro al Ace que estaba buscando. El pecoso la condujo hasta una mesa donde le mostró el menú, Koala pidió una ensalada y como 8 platillos de carne, todos los que había en el menú, el chico anotó y le informó que en cuanto tuviera lista la comida se la llevaría.

─Mi nombre es Ace, llámame si necesitas algo más, ¿de acuerdo? ─Koala miró al chico desaparecer por las puerta que suponía daban a la cocina, que lástima que no fuera el actor que estaba buscando.

.

.

.

Aquel día había sido realmente agotador, Law desabrocho su corbata y tan solo la dejo caer al suelo junto con su saco. Odiaba aquella clase de días en los que tenía que pasar horas con sus fans, escuchando todas sus locuras y fantasía. Afortunadamente no tenía que sonreír, aquello no cuadraba con su imagen de actor estoico y serio.

Sacó una botella de vino y tomó una copa para dirigirse a su habitación, Bonney le había hablado para invitarlo a cenar y tal vez relajarse un poco, pero tras lo sucedido no tenía ganas de comer con ella y además, tenía una mejor forma de relajarse. Encendió el enorme televisor que tenía frente a su cama y oprimió el botón de reproducir al disco que tenía en su reproductor mientras se servía un poco de vino y se acomodaba en la banca acolchonada que tenía a los pies de la cama.

.

.

.

Tal y como sospecho, apenas llegó a la mansión de los Monkey, Luffy se abalanzó sobre ella para darle las gracias por llenar la nevera, Terracota, la cocinera, también le dio las gracias ya que si no tenía la comida lista su pequeño señor era capaz de comérsela cruda. A Koala le parecía fascinante que el chico pudiera comer absolutamente todo y nunca sufrir de alguna infección estomacal. Ambos Monkey tenían buen estómago, ella en persona había contemplado la enorme cantidad de comida que su jefe consumía.

─Espero te guste ─dijo bajando las bolsas del carro, los ojos de Luffy brillaron apenas vieron al comida.

─¡Carne! ¡Muchas gracias! ─ahora que caía en cuenta, no había comido desde la tarde, Ace había sido tan amable de invitarlo a comer y aunque los platillos habían sido extraños, la comida fue deliciosa.

Cuando Dragón no estaba, Luffy comía en la cocina y Koala decidió acompañarlo, también tenía hambre pero se aseguró de sentarse lo más alejado posible de aquel pequeño glotón.

─Te ves muy feliz, Luffy, ¿te fue bien el día de hoy? ─si era así que envidia, porque su día fue horrible.

─Shishishi Ace ya firmó el contrato. Ahora tendrá que usar una pasta de dientes con sabor a canela ─apenas dijo eso comenzó a reír mientras introducía más trozos de carne en su boca.

¿Dentífrico con sabor a canela? ¿Qué clase de clausura era esa? ¿Y porque el tal Ace tenía que usar un sabor de pasta especifico? Koala comenzaba a sentirse más y más confundida, ni siquiera sabía porque había terminado prestándole atención al moreno cuando sabía qué clase de ideas locas tenía.

─¿Por qué un dentífrico con sabor a canela?

─Porque Nami me dijo que no existe uno con sabor a carne ─dijo completamente serio, tanto que hizo que Koala tan solo asintiera aunque se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar en una pasta con ese sabor.

─¿Y cómo te va con tu película? ─era mejor cambiar de tema.

─¡Genial! Ahora que Ace finalmente firmó, podremos empezar a ensayar cuando antes. Era un poco difícil ya que como es nuestro protagonista, teníamos que esperarlo.

─Vaya debe ser un gran actor para que le dieras el protagónico de tu primera película.

─¡Lo es! Tiene muchas películas, Nami las vio todas.

¿Si era tan famoso, porque entonces ella no encontraba nada? Tal vez no había buscado lo suficiente, pero tuvo una nueva idea, una fase que no estaba apuntada en su libreta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comió con más ganas. El día estaba a punto de terminar y ella conseguiría el nombre de aquel actor antes de ello.

Tras cenar, se quedó con el moreno a ver la televisión pero este cayó dormido rápidamente, al parecer había tenido un día bastante largo. Koala miró el rostro dormido del chico y luego la mochila que permanecía olvidada sobre uno de los sillones, tragando saliva se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella sin hacer demasiado ruido.

 _Fase final y desesperada, Fisgonear._

Koala abrió la mochila del chico y rebusco entre sus cosas, allí al fondo estaba el contrato, trago saliva y miro sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Luffy seguía completamente dormido, saco los papeles y comenzó a fotografiarlos, no se arriesgaría a leerlos allí. Ya lo haría una vez estuviera en su casa.

Apenas entró a su departamento, corrió a su escritorio y conectó la cámara al computador para revisarlas, ignoró las clausuras del contrato y fue a la última hoja donde aparecía el nombre del actor.

Portgas D. Ace. El nombre no le sonaba, ¿Quién rayos era ese actor? Tecleo el nombre en la barra de búsqueda, como una especie de deja vu, y esa ocasión el resultado fue una liga, pero eso no fue lo que le preocupo sino el sitio de la liga. Dio clic sobre el nombre y allí estaba la información que estuvo buscando todo el día y no podía ser peor…

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Dragón no estaría contento con aquello, pensó Koala.

.

.

.

La cámara había captado cada movimiento, podía ver como los músculos se tensaban ante cada embestida, casi podía sentir que la cámara eran sus manos por la forma en que esta recorría aquel cuerpo. Aquella grabación no era para nada profesional y eso lo hacía más excitante. Law subió todo el volumen de la televisión dejando que los gemidos llenaran la habitación mientras él se desabrochaba el pantalón y comenzaba a tocarse, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo que la cámara recorría de forma obscena, de alguna forma Teach había podido aislar los gemidos de la chica dejando únicamente los de él, casi podía imaginar que era el quien le sacaba aquellos gemidos. Extendió la mano y la paso por la imagen que se mostraba en su televisor, Ace tenía pecas en toda la espalda, había unas en específico que le gustaban, una serie de puntitos en forma de media luna en la espalda baja, la cámara se detuvo justo en ellas y Law pudo ver como se contraían, como si lo estuviera penetrando.

La cámara fue bajando aún más por la espalda, hasta llegar a los glúteos, las nalgas firmes y redondas, casi podía imaginar el tacto que tendrían, la cámara volvió a subir lentamente como si manos recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante, las tomas estaban llenas de lujuria y perversión. Ace jamás supo de aquellas grabaciones, su tío Doflamingo era un hombre con gustos algo diferentes y cada vez que grababa una película pedía una cámara para aquellas cintas especiales que solo podían ver ciertos ojos. Las cintas de Ace, todas las que Teach había grabado, estaban en su poder, todas y cada una de ellas, le habían costado una pequeña fortuna pero valían la pena. No quería que nadie más las tuviera, de hecho mientras se masturbaba con los gemidos de Ace sonando en sus oídos y viendo como la cámara recorría aquel cuerpo pecoso sentía cierta repulsión por Teach, el maldito era un completo degenerado, por eso trabajaba tan bien con Doflamingo, casi estaba seguro que antes de que aquellas cintas fueran suyas el desgraciado las usaba para lo mismo que él, solo que el pelinegro era un degenerado mayor. Muchas veces, cuando grababa las películas del pecoso, lo había visto relamerse los labios. Y Teach no era el único, Burges también, e incluso Doflamingo. Ace era un estúpido que nunca se dio cuenta de nada.

No hacían aquellas grabaciones de todos, solo de los que le gustaran a Doflamingo y el pecoso encabezaba la lista. Al director le gustaban los chicos con rostro infantil y mirada fiera. Fue difícil quitarles aquellas cintas, y algo le decía que su tío había hecho copias de ellas antes de dárselas, pero ahora eran suyas. La cámara se detuvo en el cuello del pecoso, donde el sudor corría libremente, Law entrecerró los ojos, si fuera el verdadero Ace habría rodeado su frágil cuello con ambas manos, sintiendo como se contraería su interior mientras lo privaba del oxígeno. Ace tenía un cuello largo y delicado, una correa se vería bien en él, una blanca con lunares negros. Un gemido de excitación salió de su boca al sentir como su miembro se calentaba aún más. La imagen casi lo había llevado al clímax pero logro controlarse, aun no era el momento, faltaba lo mejor. La cámara subió lentamente mostrando el cabello húmedo por el sudor, la oreja descubierta para después pasar a la mejilla pecosa, después mostró un plano de toda su cara u fue ese momento en que Law soltó un gruñido y se corrió en su mano que apretaba su miembro con fuerza. El orgasmo fue tan intenso que por un momento Law solo pudo ver un destello blanco frente a él, su corazón martillaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho y la respiración le faltaba.

─Ace ─el nombre salió gutural de su garganta sin que lo notara siquiera.

La primera vez que vio a Ace no fue en la productora. "El Círculo Mágico", era el título de la película que vio. Estaba con sus amigos en una fiesta especialmente aburrida y alguien, entiéndase Penguin, tuvo la gran idea de poner algo "entretenido". La película era como cualquier otra hasta que él entro en primer plano, le gustaron primero que nada sus ojos, oscuros y fieros como los de un animal salvaje, después fue rostro pecoso, la película atrapo su atención porque quería saber si aquellas pecas estarían en otra parte de su cuerpo. Cuando comenzaron aquellas escenas, cuando esa chica pelirrosa con apariencia de fantasma comenzó a quitarle la ropa al pecoso, Law sintió una ira embargarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a tocarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevían sus amigos a mirarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pecoso a dejar que alguien lo tocara o lo mirara cuando era suyo? Quería a ese chico, quería verlo bajo su cuerpo. Fue un deseo tan fuerte que lo siguió hasta aquella productora, pero al verlo solo pudo sentir más odio, ¿Cómo es que estaba allí, sin camisa a la vista de todos? Apretó los puños, incluso recordaba el dolor que sintió, ese maldito muchacho no sabía a quién le pertenecía, ¿acaso tenía que grabarle con fuego su nombre en la espalda o poner una marca en su mejilla para que todos la vieran? Aunque primero tendría que sacarlo de allí, no era una tarea difícil considerando que era un pésimo actor. Cuando empezó a quitarle los papeles, sintió una especie de placer al ver su rostro confundido, y al final cuando su tío le ofreció un papel para una nueva película Ace pensó que podía obtener algo pero al ver de que trataba se negó rotundamente, no importo la cantidad que le ofrecieron, nada de eso lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Levanto la mano manchada con su semen, pero ahora lo tenía otra vez al alcance de su mano y no lo dejaría marchar. Ace aprendería a quien le pertenecía. Pensó que lo había olvidado, que había sido un deseo pasajero pero aquella noche, al verlo de esa forma, con su pantalón negro, camisa blanca y aquel mandil... Fue como si aquel fuego resurgiera de nuevo y ahora mucho más fuerte que antes, de cierta forma ver a Ace con tanta ropa le hizo desear quitársela. Tenía que admitir que se veía mejor vestido, casi podía imaginarlo luchando contra él mientras se la desgarraba. Ace era fuerte y seguro que lo golpearía un par de veces antes de que pudiera reducirlo, podía imaginar cómo ambos terminarían sudorosos y golpeados, con la respiración agitada, él sobre Ace mientras este lo miraba con sus oscuros ojos fieros. La sola imagen hizo que comenzara a excitarse nuevamente. Miro la televisión, esta mostraba una nueva escena donde Ace aparecía arrodillado en la cama, de nuevo la chica con la que estaba apenas aparecía y la cámara solo se enfocó en él, apenas podía esperar a tener al pecoso en esa posición y esta vez, no lo dejaría escapar.  
.

.

.

* * *

Continuará.

¡Yey! Bueno eso es todo por el momento.  
¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Por que Ace no salió mucho en este capítulo?  
¿Law esta enamorado u obsesionado?  
¿Por qué Koala no le preguntó nada a Sabo?

Un especial agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios (no saben cómo los aprecio)  
Muchas gracias también a todas las personas que leen esta historia, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Espero que les gusten los escenarios que se van planteando.  
Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario es bien recibido, como siempre :D


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **6**

Las bisagras de la puerta emitieron un crujido de protesta cuando abrió. Ace se quedó mirando el vació que lo recibió durante un largo rato, como si en cualquier momento fuera a cobrar vida y saludarlo. Si algún día llegaba a suceder eso, se inscribiría en el sanatorio en ese preciso momento. No era como si después de firmar aquel contrato donde aceptaba salir en la película de Luffy se sintiera realmente cuerdo, incluso había considerado ir a revisarse el cerebro para ver si todo estaba bien con él o si definitivamente ya había perdido la cabeza. Lamentablemente, esa clase de exámenes eran demasiado caros y no podía costearlos, así que tendría que vivir con la duda por el resto de su vida o hasta que consiguiera el dinero suficiente para pagarlos.

─Bienvenido a casa ─murmuró Ace para sí, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y colocaba las llaves en el llavero de madera que tenía junto a la puerta. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó sobre la mesa de la sala junto con su bufanda, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde pero el frío se dejaba sentir con bastante fuerza.

Un gemido escapo de su boca cuando movió su brazo derecho para quitarse la chaqueta. El dolor en su hombro siempre se intensificaba después de un largo día de trabajo y los viernes eran los días más ajetreados de toda la semana. Ace solo pudo dar gracias por no tener que cubrir también el turno de noche.

Dejó la chaqueta sobre el viejo y remendado sofá y se encamino a la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre, en un día normal habría comido algo rápido en la cocina del restaurante mientras esperaba los pedidos, pero debido a todo el trabajo no había tenido oportunidad de comer y, gracias a Luffy, tampoco tenía dinero para comprar algo, así que tendría que conformarse con lo que hubiera sobrevivido en su cocina. La nevera estaba vacía, excepto por la charola de hielos que dudaba pudiera considerarse comida, pero encontró una barra completa de pan en la despensa y un paquete de jamón, al menos podría prepararse unos sándwiches para comer. Mientras untaba la mayonesa en las rebanas, se encontró pensando en aquel molesto chiquillo. ¿Por qué se había empeñado tanto en seguirlo? Algo le decía que el menor ni siquiera había visto una sola de sus películas, o tal vez si lo había hecho pero era tan tonto que no se había dado cuenta de ello, porque tenía que ser un verdadero idiota para haberlo seguido de esa forma tan insistente.

¡No había actuado en 5 años! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba cómo debía estudiar un guión! ¿Cómo rayos iba hacer para estudiarlo? ¿Qué se supone debía hacer primero? ¿Leerlo todo antes de centrarse en los diálogos de su personaje? ¿Debía tratar de actuar mientras lo leía? ¿Cómo le había hecho antes para memorizar los diálogos de las películas en las que había actuado? ¿Qué tal si no podía interpretar el papel adecuadamente? Se iba a sentir como un verdadero idiota si no lo hacía bien. ¡No era más que un proyecto escolar! ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser? Lo que en verdad le preocupada era ¿Cómo iba hacer para acudir a las grabaciones sin que estas afectaran su trabajo? No estaba dispuesto a perder su trabajo por el capricho de un chiquillo egoísta que lo único que había hecho desde que lo conoció era fastidiarlo. ¿Es que acaso ese chico estaba mal de la cabeza? Tenía que estarlo para haberlo perseguido de forma tan insistente, y más aún para haberlo retado en una competencia de natación cuando ni siquiera sabía nadar.

Metió el último emparedado en su boca y mientras lo masticaba, comenzó a recoger lo que había ensuciado, estaba bastante seguro que la salubridad del edificio no era lo suficientemente buena como para poder dejar el fregadero repleto de vasijas sucias sin que esto atrajera a cierta clase de "invitados". Una vez la cocina estuvo decente, Ace fue a su cuarto en busca de ropa más apropiada para andar en la casa. Un viejo suéter viejo, que le quedaba enorme, y un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado fueron los candidatos perfectos, pese a que estaban algo viejos seguían siendo abrigadores y era lo que necesitaba. La calefacción del edificio no servía, el encargado había prometido mandarla revisar desde hacía dos años atrás, el moreno dudaba que eso fuera a suceder pero no perdía la esperanza.

En cualquier otro día en que le hubiera tocado trabajar el turno de tarde, Ace habría acudido al deportivo para nadar un rato y despejar su mente, pero ese día no había podido darse aquel lujo ─¡y con lo mucho que le costaba pagar la entrada al deportivo!─. El día anterior, cuando firmará aquel contrato, el cual en su opinión era del todo innecesario, tan solo había tomado la copia del mismo y el libreto para después alejarse del moreno y sus amigos. Y al llegar a su apartamento, en lugar de revisar el libreto, se había ido a dormir agotado después de todo lo sucedido. Con eso en mente se cambió de ropa antes de entrar al baño.

Tomó el tubo con la crema que le había dado la doctora unas semanas atrás para el dolor en su hombro y cerró la puerta del botiquín. Al hacerlo se encontró contemplando el rostro pálido de un hombre que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. _«_ _Luzco patético»,_ tenía el cansancio grabado en cada una de sus facciones y unas marcadas ojeras que podían competir con las de Law. El hombre reflejado en el espejo frunció el entrecejo ante los recuerdos que acudieron a la mente de Ace al pensar en el ojeroso. Ace sonrió y la persona reflejada lo imitó, era increíble como en esos momentos habría deseado que hubiera sido Law quien lo estuviera persiguiendo, al menos habría sabido cómo tratar con él y su odio sin razón, mientras que con Luffy no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aquel chico era completamente impredecible a tal grado que Ace se sentía cansado con solo verlo. Resignado abandonó el baño, apagando la luz tras él y dirigiéndose a la sala donde había abierto el sofá cama y se sentó en el borde mientras destapaba el tubo.

Ace soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras frotaba la crema en su hombro, la sensación fría en sus músculos hacía que el dolor comenzará a disminuir lentamente. Una vez terminó, miró la mochila que había dejado en el suelo junto a la puerta y aun cuando hubiera preferido tirarse en el sofá y dormir tanto como pudiera termino levantándose y fue por ella aunque no la abrió de inmediato sino que la colocó sobre la cama y estuvo jugando con el cierre un largo rato, hasta que decidió que no tenía caso seguir postergando aquello. Abrió la mochila y saco el sobre con el contrato y el libreto. Cuando sacó el libreto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba impreso, casi había esperado encontrarse con la horrible caligrafía del chico.

" _Ajedrez"_ era el título de la película.

¿Qué clase de historia podía tener un título como ese? Fue hasta ese momento que Ace notó que estaba temblando y que apretaba las hojas con demasiada fuerza. Subió por completo a la cama-sofá y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo mientras que con la yema de sus dedos delineaba aquel título. Estaba nervioso, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, hacia tanto tiempo que no actuaba que ni siquiera sabía si recordaba cómo hacerlo. « _Voy a sentirme como un verdadero idiota si lo hago mal frente a esos mocosos engreídos»_. ¿Qué tal si al final no lo hacía bien y Luffy se daba cuenta que no valía la pena? ¡Bien! Eso sería lo mejor para todos, de esa forma no tendría que preocuparse por nada de eso y podría centrarse en su trabajo, después de todo al parecer era mejor mesero que actor. Volvió a mirar el título de la película y tras soltar un largo suspiro que había estado conteniendo, abrió el libreto con las manos temblorosas. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de descubrir que aquel libreto trataba de una invasión alienígena donde extraterrestres llegaban con la intención de convertir a todos en vegetarianos y desaparecer la carne del mundo, o si estaba nervioso porque aquel libreto pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

 _¿De qué color es la maldad?_ Con esa la frase comenzaba la historia. _Las personas suelen creer que la maldad está representada por el color negro, pero no es así, la maldad rara vez se oculta en la oscuridad. La verdadera maldad se oculta tras un rostro hermoso y una sonrisa inocente, tras una fachada tan pura que te hace pensar que nada malo puede provenir de ella. Pero créanme, si existe un solo color que puede representar a la maldad, es el color blanco. La maldad brilla con tanta intensidad que puede dejarte ciego, es tan hermosa y atrayente que vas hacia ella sin ver donde pisas o lo que hay a tu alrededor. Para mí, el color blanco simbolizo algo peor que la muerte y ahora, me aferro a lo poco que queda en mi mente de cuando era un humano, pero con cada día que pasa esos recuerdos, esas sensaciones van desapareciendo, haciéndome olvidar lo que era, lo que alguna vez fui, lo que nunca volveré a ser._

.

.

.

Siempre que iba al taller de Robin, Nami sentía como si estuviera en una enorme biblioteca. Y es que era fácil pensar eso, considerando los enormes estantes que delineaban las paredes y que estaban repletos de libros cuyos títulos iban desde cuentos infantiles hasta pesados tomos de enciclopedias. Los maniquís de costura colocados alrededor de la sala circular eran lo único que indicaba que aquel lugar no era una biblioteca, sino un taller de diseño. .

Robin apartó la vista del traje que estaba ajustando y miró a Nami, quien se había presentado en su taller desde hacía un rato para comprobar cómo había quedado el vestuario para la película, aunque toda su atención estaba puesta en ciertas piezas. Robin esbozó una sonrisa al verla fruncir los labios mientras sostenía una camisa roja y la contemplaba con detenimiento.

─No recuerdo haber visto esta camisa en los bocetos originales ─comentó Nami dejando la camisa en el maniquí nuevamente─ ¿Has cambiado los diseños? ─preguntó mirando a Robin por sobre su hombro.

─Así es, ¿Te gustan?

─Son geniales ─miró el resto de los trajes y sonrió─. Muy diferentes a los que habías confeccionado para Sabo.

─La complexión de Sabo y Ace es muy diferente ─Robin miró los bocetos que aún tenía colgados en la pared─. Los diseños que tenía para él no serían apropiados para Ace.

Una vez Luffy decidiera que Ace sería el quien interpretaría el papel de Keima en la película, Robin le prestó mayor atención al chico la segunda vez que fueron al restaurante. Como diseñadora era capaz de apreciar apropiadamente la constitución de una persona aún y cuando esta estuviera vestida. La morena tenía que admitir que le había gustado lo que vio, el cuerpo de Ace resultaba mucho más apetecible de vestir que el de Sabo.

Nami entornó los ojos y miró a su amiga con suspicacia. Después que el pecoso idiota les tendiera aquella trampa en que los condujo a una tienda de bromas, Nami se había esforzado en averiguar todo, absolutamente todo, sobre él hasta el punto que actualmente sabía hasta la marca del shampoo que usaba e incluso la talla de su ropa interior (también sabía de qué color eran cada una de ellas). Y entre la información que averiguo estaban las medidas del pecoso, hasta ella tenía que aceptar que Ace tenía un cuerpo de pecado ─si no fuera porque le cayera tan mal─. Cuando se las dijo a Robin, los ojos de la morena brillaron como si Ace fuera alguna especie de dios griego o algo así. Suponía que para una diseñadora como ella, era normal que se sintiera atraída por los cuerpos bien formados.

La pelinaranja volvió a mirar los bocetos que Robin había hecho para Sabo y después miró los nuevos. Las camisas originales eran todas blancas, con botones hasta el cuello y complementadas con unas anticuadas corbatas. Los pantalones negros estaban diseñados para que quedaran sueltos de las piernas e iban acompañados por unas botas largas hasta las rodillas del mismo color. Y las piezas claves: una larga gabardina negra y un sombrero de copa también negro. La morena tenía razón, aquella ropa no parecía encajar del todo con Ace, aunque admitía que hubiera sido gracioso verlo con ella puesta.

Los nuevos diseños por otro lado, eran perfectos para el pecoso. El toque conservador de los trajes había sido sustituido por un toque más atrevido que encajaba perfectamente con Ace (porque en la mente de Nami aquel mesero idiota era un gigoló exhibicionista quien seguramente entre menos ropa usará mejor se sentiría). El color blanco de las camisas había desaparecido y sustituido por los colores rojo, amarillo y negro. Los pantalones eran más ajustados y en su mayoría de lona o mezclilla. La gabardina desapareció por completo junto con las anticuadas corbatas. El sombrero de copa fue reemplazado por un sombrero negro con dos caras engarzadas, una sonriente y una triste. Además, por lo que había notado, las camisas no se cerraban por completo dejando al a vista el cuello y parte del pecho. El cambio era tan grande que Nami casi podría pensar que se trataba del vestuario de dos personajes diferentes.

─No entiendo a Luffy ─dijo Nami sentándose frente a la morena─. ¿Por qué decidió sacar a Sabo de la película? ¡Es un gran actor! Habría tenido ventaja por eso. Y no solo boto a un actor reconocido sino que en su lugar eligió a un actor de películas porno.

─Pensé que habías aceptado la decisión de Luffy ─dijo Robin levemente sorprendida, Nami había sido quien más ideas aportó para tratar de convencer a Ace de que aceptará trabajar en la película.

─Claro que la acepté, no es como si tuviera otra opción, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me siga molestando.

─ Fufufu. Vamos Nami, no es tan malo, además Luffy debió tener sus razones para no darle el papel a Sabo.

─Porque Sabo es un imbécil ─Nami no sabía que había pasado entre su amigo y ese rubio petulante, pero estaba segura que era culpa de Sabo─, pero es un gran actor y es lo que Luffy necesita para darle mayor peso a su película.

─Eso a Luffy no le importa.

─¡Pues debería! ─declaró con firmeza─ Es un director y tiene que aprender a lidiar con esa clase de cosas. No puede quitar a los actores solo porque no le agraden ─Robin sonrió y Nami se sonrojo al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir─. ¡No es lo mismo!

─¿Por qué no? Ace es un actor y aunque no te agrade tienes que trabajar con él ─dijo repitiendo las palabras que acababa de usar.

─No es que no me agrade es solo que… ─Nami apartó la mirada─ Luffy ha trabajado mucho en esta película y quiero que todo salga bien.

─Luffy cree en él.

─¡Luffy es un tonto!

─Pero igual lo apoyaras ─Nami suspiro derrotada sin soltar el sombrero.

─Claro que lo haré, y si ese imbécil se atreve a hacerle algo malo haré que lo pague caro.

─ Fufufu, estoy segura que lo harás.

La mayoría de las personas pensaban que Nami era la clásica chica interesada y ambiciosa, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba y la catalogaban como una especie de "Mujer Fatal". Si bien era cierto que amaba el dinero y usaba cualquier artimaña sucia para conseguirlo, todos sabían que Nami era una chica dulce que se preocupaba por todos y que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a sus amigos. En sus textuales palabras, todos los chicos del grupo eran unos verdaderos idiotas por eso era su responsabilidad protegerlos, en especial a Luffy que era el doble de idiota y el triple de ingenuo que cualquiera de los otros imbéciles. Aunque para ser sinceros, Robin no creía que el pecoso fuera a representar un peligro para ellos o que tuviera otras intenciones, Ace le había parecido bastante sincero cuando declinó la oferta de Luffy, aunque claro el pecoso no sabía que aquello no era una oferta, de hecho habría desconfiado de él si hubiera aceptado de inmediato. Además, Nami lo había investigado y nada en su historial indicaba que fuera una mala persona. Es más, Robin tenía la sospecha de que si alguien debía cuidarse ese tendría que ser Ace. Luffy pocas veces se sentía tan interesado en alguien como lo había hecho con el pecoso y el pequeño moreno tenía su propia forma de ver la vida.

Robin esbozo una sonrisa al pensar que las grabaciones iban a ser bastante interesantes, pero que la convivencia lo sería aún más. Tomo el traje que había dejado sobre la mesa y se dispuso a volver a su trabajo, le faltaba poco para terminar. Justo en eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y Zoro entro como un torbellino agitando las manos sobre su cabeza.

─¡Quítamela! ¡Es la rata asesina! ─Nami se paró dispuesta a socorrer a su amigo, o mejor dicho eso pensaría cualquier persona pero en su lugar, la pelinaranja estampó su puño en la cabeza del otro.

─¡Deja de gritar! ¡Hay personas trabajando! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─Zoro sujeto su cabeza mientras se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta fuerza aquella odiosa mujer que por alguna razón desconocida del universo era su "amiga".

─¿Que estoy haciendo? ─repitió incrédulo mientras se levantaba y la miraba con furia─ Lo que me "ordenaste" que hiciera. Estoy limpiando esa estúpida bodega para que sea la "suite" de nuestra estrella principal.

─¿Bodega? ─pregunto Robin incrédula─ Nami no me digas que estas acondicionando "eso" para Ace.

─Po supuesto. No tenemos mucho presupuesto, Robin, hago lo que puedo.

─Pues si planeas meterlo allí será mejor que fumígenos antes, está lleno de asquerosos insectos, incluso tuve un reencuentro con los gusanos, sin mencionar esa malvada rata que casi me come.

─Nami no puedes meterlo allí, ese cuarto es excesivamente viejo y Franky lo usa para guardar su herramienta. Ni siquiera tiene agua caliente y no sirve la calefacción.

─Reducción de presupuesto ─insistió Nami. No era su problema si el pecoso tenía que bañarse con agua fría, o si la temperatura dentro del "camerino" iba de acuerdo al clima exterior, si por ella fuera le daría una tienda de acampar.

─Puede compartir mi camerino ─ofrezco Zoro quitándose una telaraña del brazo.

─De ninguna forma ─Nami miro al peliverde de forma amenazante─. Ace es nuestra estrella, merece un camerino propio.

─Un basurero querrás decir ─dijo Zoro sintiendo lastima por el pecoso.

─No creo que note la diferencia. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Idear otras formas de atormentar al pecoso, pensó Zoro mientras miraba la malvada telaraña adherida a sus dedos.

─¿De verdad no hay otro camerino? ─preguntó Robin, cuando Nami hubo salido del taller, atrayendo la atención de Zoro quien la miró y suspiro.

─Claro que hay uno, el que iba ser de Sabo pero Nami se lo asigno a Luffy y el de Luffy se lo dio a Franky para que guardara sus cosas ─Zoro se cruzó de brazos, la telaraña se había pegado de nuevo a su manga─. Si yo fuera Ace, renunciaría de inmediato.

─No creo que lo haga ─Robin sonrió─. Si llega a renunciar, la penalización es demasiado grande, bañarse con agua fría y ser atacado por Ben*, sería el cielo.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─la morena dejo de lado la ropa que estaba ajustando y saco un sobre de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

─Este es el contrato de Ace. Es bastante gracioso.

Zoro tomo el sobre y saco el contrato, ¡20 hojas! Tenía 10 más que el suyo. Dejo el sobre de lado y comenzó a leerlo, Robin continuo con su trabajo, le faltaba poco para terminar. Si lograba terminarlos, le pediría a Luffy que llevará a Ace para hacer las pruebas de vestuario. Pese a que había usado las medidas que Nami le había proporcionado, quería realizar las pruebas para asegurarse que no hubiera cometido ningún error.

.

.

.

Una vez Ace había interpretado el papel de un vampiro. Fue cuando estaba en la secundaria, durante un festival en una obra improvisada y porque el chico que tenía que interpretar al Dr. Acula se había reportado enfermo y no llegaría para la presentación. Por aquel entonces, Ace no estaba tan interesado en la actuación y solo se inscribió en el club de teatro porque tenía que pertenecer a uno y era el único donde había lugar (porque nadie quería andar exhibiéndose frente a todos, vestido con mallas, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ace en ese entonces). Y fue después de esa actuación que se despertó su interés por aquel mundo. Había disfrutado enormemente representar a alguien más, darle vida a un ser que otro había imaginado. Y decidió que quería seguir haciéndolo, ver el rostro asustado de las personas cuando actuaba aterrador, ver sus lágrimas y la emoción en sus ojos cuando interpretaba una escena dramática.

Y ahora, después de más de 15 años, volvía a tener entre sus manos el libreto de una historia con criaturas mitológicas, con toques de magia entretejida con la realidad y plagada de emociones y sentimientos que iban del amor al odio, una felicidad efímera que disfrazaba un dolor perpetuo.

Sin darse cuenta, había terminado leyendo el guion de corrido sin detenerse más que para ir al baño y para buscar alguna cerveza o algo para picar. Ace jamás había leído una historia como aquella. Luffy era realmente impresionante, trato de imaginar al menor escribiendo aquello y por alguna razón no pudo.

La historia hablaba sobre dos reinas gemelas. La reina Blanca que ansiaba conquistar a los humanos y dejar que las criaturas de otros planos invadieran el mundo, y la reina Negra que deseaba proteger a los humanos, ella estaba convencida de que su magia era para ayudarlos. Cada una tenía a sus propios seguidores y partidarios que las apoyaban y las protegían. La reina Blanca contaba con el apoyo de todas aquellas criaturas que poblaban los planos olvidados, y por irónico que pareciera, contaba con una gran cantidad de humanos a su servicio, aquellos que ambicionaban el poder a cualquier puesto, personas que renunciaban a su humanidad por ser inmortales, por ser ricos o por ser jóvenes eternamente. Todos tenían un precio y la reina Blanca era una gran negociante y compradora. Mientras que la reina Negra contaba con la ayuda de todas aquellas criaturas que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas y algunos humanos que deseaban proteger a los suyos. Estaba guerra llevaba milenios desarrollándose, hasta llegar a la época actual donde la gente ya no creía en la existencia de aquellas criaturas a quienes solo usaba para crear historias fantásticas o aterradoras, donde la magia consistía en sacar un simple conejo de un gorro y donde los reyes eran solo piezas decorativas en algunos lugares que se dedicaban a dar escándalos, donde la gente solo pensaba en las nuevas tecnologías y en lo ocupados que estaban. En esta época, la reina Blanca ha ganado una mayor ventaja, la gente era más ambiciosa y sus líneas se incrementaban de tal manera que habían logrado acabar con 9 de los 12 cazadores que protegían a la reina Negra. Pero es entonces, cuando aparece un nuevo jugador, una nueva pieza en el tablero, una criatura olvidada y casi tan antigua como las reinas gemelas. Un ser que nadie había visto y que aún entre los monstruos, era una simple leyenda. Un enorme corcel negro, con los ojos y las crines de fuego, una criatura a la que todos llamaban "Pesadilla".

Básicamente, aquello era el contexto de la historia. La trama comenzaba en la época actual, donde los 3 últimos cazadores de la reina Negra tratan de impedir que los esbirros de la reina Blanca abrieran la puerta de otro plano para dejar entrar a las criaturas más crueles y monstruosas que ni siquiera aparecían en las pesadillas de nadie. Era una puerta que mucho tiempo atrás la reina Negra había sellado colocando 5 cerraduras, las llaves estaban en el poder de cinco de sus más fieles seguidores y la reina Blanca estaba decidida a conseguirlas de nueva cuenta. Un detective llamado Keima, es el encargado de investigar el asesinato de una supermodelo a la que le habían arrancado la lengua, pero cuando encuentran el cuerpo de una pequeña niña con marcas en la espalda, el gobierno envía a un agente especial para que lo ayude, Kastell quien es en realidad uno de los tres cazadores de la reina Negra. Kastell trata de ocultarle la verdad a Keima pero al final este termina descubriéndolo cuando una mujer rubia se convierte en una mujer-serpiente y trata de matarlos, pero es en ese momento que Keima también se revela como un corcel de fuego, como "Pesadilla". Es entonces que Keima conoce a la reina Negra quien trata de reclutarlo pero se niega diciendo que él tenía sus propios motivos para oponerse a la reina Blanca Los tres cazadores y Keima hacen un equipo para proteger a los otros 3 sellos, pero al final el único que continua con vida es aquella que la reina de las hadas está protegiendo, la niña siente desconfianza de caballo oscuro pero no dice nada. Al final, se enfrentan a la reina Blanca, quien revela que Keima era anteriormente un humano a quien convirtió. Todos se dan cuenta entonces de porque el chico siempre procuraba evitarlos pero también se revela que él jamás había firmado un contrato con la malvada reina y por ello no estaba a su servicio, además de que no se había convertido por voluntad propia, había sido el "pago" de esta porque el chico la salvara de forma involuntaria. Cuando la reina Blanca está a punto de ganar, Keima la enfrenta y la vence destruyéndola con el fuego que ella misma le proporcionó, pero jamás logra volver a su condición humana.

La historia era vibrante y bastante original. Ace tenía que admitir que jamás imagino algo como eso. Luffy era realmente bueno, si no fuera un proyecto escolar y consiguiera a los mejores actores que había actualmente, sería un éxito.

Keima no era el clásico protagonista perfecto de otras películas, tampoco era el protagonista atormentado, más bien era una representación bastante extraña de alguien dispuesto a hacer lo correcto pero carente de cualquier clase de emoción. Ace sonrió, quien quiera que fuera a interpretar a Keima tenía una carga muy dura.

Ace miró las hojas que había dejado a su lado y no puedo evitar pensar en el idiota que había escrito semejante historia. El rostro sonriente del chico mientras firmaba el contrato seguía plasmado en su mente, a veces podía lucir adorable, incluso no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo le arrebata el contrato y miraba su firma como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Cuando firmó el contrato para su primera película, Ace también había sonreído, cuando aún era un chico idiota que pensaba que si se esforzaba conseguiría llegar a lo más alto. El mundo no era una fantasía y Ace ya había sufrido su dosis de realidad mucho tiempo atrás, aquel chiquillo aun no recibía su porción, pero ya le tocaría.

A todos les tocaba, la realidad no discriminaba.

.

.

.

Zoro termino de leer el contrato y miro a Robin como para confirmar que no estaba loco o que su habilidad para leer no le estuviera haciendo una broma, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la morena supo que había leído bien y que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Miro el contrato y la firma de aquel idiota, Portgas D. Ace había firmado una carta de esclavitud y Zoro podía adivinar que Nami tenía mucho que ver en aquel contrato.

─¿Acaso leyó esto cuando lo estaba firmando? ─la imagen de Luffy obligando al pecoso a firmar aquella insensatez no le parecía tan descabellada y explicaría muchas cosas.

─¿Sabes cómo logro convencerlo, Luffy?

─¿Lo amenazo con pegarse a él como una lapa por el resto de su vida? ─cualquiera cedería con eso.

─Lo desafío a una competencia de natación ─Zoro arqueo una ceja.

─Luffy no sabe nadar.

─Exacto, Ace no lo sabía, se asustó mucho y al final tomo el contrato y lo firmo. ¿No es un chico adorable?

 _«Adorable y estúpido»_. Una combinación un tanto difícil, aunque Zoro admitía que de ser el habría hecho lo mismo, si alguien estaba dispuesto a tanto con tal de que salieras en su película, debía significar algo, además de que esa persona estaba loca de remate.

─Mis condolencias para el pobre tipo ─dijo devolviéndole el contrato a la morena.

─Creo que será un año muy divertido, fufufu ─Zoro arqueo una ceja, el concepto de diversión de la morena no sonaba igual al suyo, sonaba un tanto cruel.

.

.

.

La reunión se había alargado más de lo que imagino, pero al final había logrado convencer a Kozuki Oden. La casa de efectos especiales Zou era la mejor de todas y el viaje que realizará hasta Zunisha había sido única y exclusivamente para convencer al dueño de esta de que trabajará con él en aquel proyecto.

Desabrochó los puños de su camisa y se sirvió una copa de vino para después encaminarse a la terraza. Había rentado la suite más grande que tenía el hotel, con la mejor vista de todos y localizada en el último piso. Mucha gente solía evitarlas, porque le tenía miedo a las alturas pero no era el caso de Monkey D. Dragón, desde niño siempre le había gustado subir a los lugares más altos para sentir el viento chocando contra su rostro. Era una sensación liberadora, que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a pensar.

El director se dejó caer sobre una de las largas sillas que había en la azotea y dejo la copa sobre la mesa de vidrio, junto a su portátil. Todo el cansancio acumulado durante el día cayó sobre él en esos momentos. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía dormir. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y no pudo evitar pensar en que habría sido agradable tener un poco de compañía en esos momentos, un cuerpo caliente y suave que le ayudará a despejar la mente y a liberar la tensión que tenía acumulada. « _La próxima vez, lo traeré conmigo»_ , mientras tanto, tendría que conformarse con el paisaje.

Zunisha era una ciudad llena de luces diminutas que daban la impresión de ser pequeñas luciérnagas, gracias a eso las estrellas podían apreciarse mucho mejor que en la ciudad de Foosha, donde cada edificio tenía sus propias luces y enormes reflectores en el techo, además de que las calles estaban iluminadas por numerosas farolas. Cuando Luffy era un niño, solía llevarlo a acampar todos los fines de semana. En las montañas, las estrellas se veían con mayor claridad, el cielo parecía un tapiz de luciérnagas que brillaban de forma intermitente y bañaban todo con sus múltiples luces, era un espectáculo tan maravilloso que parecía como si fuera un cielo completamente diferente al que cubría las ciudades. Por aquel entonces, Luffy solía seguirlo a todas partes y durante las noches se tendía a su lado y siempre quería que le contara historias llenas de héroes, piratas y dragones. Era impresionante como las cosas cambiaban tan rápidamente. Dragón sabía que era su culpa, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a disculparse, había ganado el mejor, así de simple, Luffy tenía que comprenderlo tarde o temprano.

Se dedicó a contemplar las estrellas mientras disfrutaba el vino en su copa. Por el momento, no quería pensar en nada, así que se esforzó por poner su mente en blanco y solo disfrutar del espectáculo. Había sido un buen día y no tenía caso preocuparse por cosas que no podía arreglar. Tras un rato de relativa calma y cuando quedaba poco vino dentro de su copa, la dejo en la mesa y tomó su portátil, comenzaba a darle un poco de sueño, pero tenía por costumbre leer todos sus correos antes de irse a dormir. El proyecto en el que estaba trabajando era sumamente importante, pero también lo era la película que estaba haciendo para el festival de Marijoe donde Luffy también participaría, y no estaba dispuesto a dejárselo fácil únicamente porque era su hijo. Era obvio que Luffy iba con todo y él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

De acuerdo con los reportes, las grabaciones de la película comenzarían la próxima semana, las locaciones ya estaban aseguradas (Koala incluso había anexado los permisos con las firmas y los sellos necesarios), también le había enviado fotos del vestuario que usarían. El viejo Tom había enviado las fotografías de los escenarios que había preparado para la producción, todos eran perfectos, justo como los había imaginado, por eso le gustaba trabajar con Tom, jamás había encontrado un "pero" en su trabajo. El resto de los correos, eran solo basura o mensajes que no le interesaba leer, no lograba entender el motivo por el que muchos actores novatos insistían en mandarle sus CV, ¿acaso creían que tenía tiempo para revisarlos? Para eso tenía un departamento de Recursos Humanos, que se encargaba de esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, el último correo llamó su atención. El remitente indicaba que lo había enviado Koala, pero fue la hora de envió lo que llamó su atención, 12:58 am, sabía que su asistente era dedicada pero le había prohibido trabajar hasta tarde, si lo había hecho significaba que aquello era algo importante.

" _Por favor, ábralo en cuanto lo vea"_ , aquel título sin duda alguna era otra razón para prestarle atención. Dio clic sobre el correo y observó el pequeño círculo verde que giraba indicando que el ordenador estaba procesando la solicitud. El correo solo constaba con tres simple líneas escritas de forma descuidada.

" _Señor,_

 _Le envió toda la información que encontré sobre Portgas D. Ace en el archivo anexo._

 _Véala de inmediato, por favor."_

¿Portgas D. Ace? ¿Quién era ese? El nombre no le sonaba de nada, tampoco recordaba haber estado investigando a un nuevo actor, ¿sería acaso algún actor novato que había llamado su atención? No tenía por costumbre leer los CV de ninguno de aquellos nuevos actores, una condición que tenía para contratar a alguien era que al menos hubiera trabajado en una película y no recordaba haber visto ninguna últimamente. Más por limpiar su bandeja de correo, que por otra cosa, abrió el archivo adjunto en el correo. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja al leer la información rápidamente, ¿un actor de películas AV? ¿Por qué le interesaría algo así? Miró la fotografía del chico, un muchacho moreno con ojos negros y el rostro lleno de pecas. Era un error, seguramente Koala se había equivocado al enviarle aquel correo, algo extraño, su asistente jamás cometía esa clase de errores. ¿Quién de su compañía podría estar interesado en contratar un actor de películas AV para una película seria? Ninguno de aquellos actores valía la pena, ni siquiera el tan aclamado Trafalgar Law, quien en su opinión era solo un chico malhumorado con aires de grandeza. Estaba a punto de desechar aquel correo, cuando la voz de su hijo sonó en su cabeza: _"Ace lo hará bien"_.

¿Ace? Revisó la información de nueva cuenta, un actor de películas AV con una cara llamativa. Dragón suspiro, era justo la clase de persona que llamaría la atención de su hijo.

─Luffy ─negó con la cabeza─. Eres un idiota.

Su hijo siempre había sido un chico impulsivo que tomaba decisiones sin pensar, y él jamás había cuestionado ninguna de ellas pues creía que Luffy debía seguir sus propios ideales y motivaciones, tal y como él lo hiciera cuando tenía su edad, pero ¿un actor de películas AV? ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? Había pensado que el tal Ace era un actor novato o algo así, que equivocado estaba. Dejo su ordenador sobre la mesa junto con a la copa casi vacía y regreso al interior de la habitación. Necesitaba arreglar la tontería de su hijo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 ***Ben, película de terror sobre una rata inteligente.**

 **Primero que nada, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar (sentí que pasaron años) y aún cuando puedo dar un montón de excusas la verdad es que solo puedo decir "Lo siento".**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios y a las personas que siguen esta historia (pese a que la autora es lenta en la actualización).**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y si alguien gusta dejar un comentario será bien recibido.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **7**

─Quiero un café y asegúrate que la taza este limpia, ¿quieres?

Ace quería muchas cosas en la vida, entre ellas tumbarle todos los dientes a ese maldito moreno cara de mapache para ver si con eso dejaba de sonreír, pero como en la vida no se podía obtener todo lo que uno desea, tuvo que conformarse con asentir con la cabeza y asegurarle, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, que su taza estaría limpia.

Cuando Ace desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, Law soltó una pequeña risa y se acomodó aún más en el sillón donde estaba. El restaurante lucía un poco diferente a como lo recordaba, tal vez porque en la ocasión anterior lo había visto en la noche y ahora era día. Tenía un toque rustico y había cuadros y piezas de cosas antiguas adornando las paredes. Había un periódico que mostraba la nota del Umi Reshi, el tren que atravesaba el mar, fundado 80 años atrás, también estaba el cronograma de la obra "La ciudad blanca", que tenía 50 años sin ser representada, junto con dos boletos. Era impresionante lo viejo que resultaba todo. _«Al menos tienen Wi-fi»_ , pensó mientras sacaba su celular y colocaba la contraseña para poder navegar.

Era su día libre y había decidido usarlo para ir a ver al pecoso. Desde el momento en que volvió a encontrarlo quiso "visitarlo", pero entre las pruebas de vestuario, las entrevistas y el acomodo de horarios no había tenido oportunidad, hasta ahora.

Nunca imagino que Ace terminaría como mesero. Había pensado que terminaría como host o algo parecido, vendiendo su apariencia y esas cosas, incluso muchas veces pensó que la razón por la que no lo encontraba era porque se había convertido en el "gatito" de alguna vieja cincuentona. Ace nunca le pareció alguien de muchos principios ─desde el momento en que era capaz de desvestirse frente a una cámara y tener sexo con alguien─, pero el pecoso lo había sorprendido en más de una ocasión, como ahora.

─¿Crema y azúcar? ─preguntó Ace mientras dejaba la taza frente al moreno y la llenaba de café. Law esbozo una sonrisa y se recargo en la silla pasando uno de sus brazos por atrás del respaldo y miro al pecoso.

─Luces extraño con tanta ropa ─Ace miro al ojeroso confundido─ Porque no te quitas ese delantal y te abres la camisa, solo espero que no traigas ninguna playera abajo o arruinarías el panorama.

Ace se quedó mirando al moreno con la cafetera en la mano y la boca abierta, ¿estaba bromeando? Law lo contemplaba con un brillo burlón en los ojos y aquella maldita sonrisa en los labios. Ace se recobró casi de inmediato y apretó el asa de la cafetera conteniendo las ganas que lo embargaban de estrellarla en su cabeza.

─Lo siento, pero no me pagan por desvestirme ─dejo las jarras con crema y azúcar en la mesa─. Llámame si quieres más café.

─No hay nadie más, ¿Por qué no platicamos un rato? ─propuso tomando la taza y probando el café, al menos tenia buen sabor─ La última vez no tuvimos oportunidad de platicar ─¿Platicar? Ace no llamaría platicar al deseo de Law de humillarlo.

─Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo.

─¿Acaso también eres el lavavajillas? Fu fu fu, vaya Ace espero que te paguen muy bien por todo eso ─Ace rodo los ojos y se alejó.

Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Law molestándolo en esos momentos. El día anterior había pasado toda la noche leyendo el estúpido libreto y había terminado acostándose realmente tarde, y ahora estaba tan cansado que apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, ni siquiera había leído el contrato para revisar cuál era su papel, aunque algo le decía que sería el desinteresado comandante de la policía que se la pasaba ebrio la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, en esos momentos tenía algo más delicado con lo que lidiar. Sin dejar de lavar los platos (El maldito de Law no se había equivocado al decir que también era el lavavajillas. ¡Como lo odiaba!), miró a su jefa. Dadan estaba sacando del horno una charola llena de bollos de mantequilla, el olor hizo que Ace comenzará a salivar y que su estómago protestara, aunque por suerte no rugió con fuerza. Los bollos de mantequilla era su especialidad y se vendían mucho durante el desayuno y la merienda. Desde que llegará había estado pensando en cómo pedirle permiso para ir a las estúpidas grabaciones, hasta ahora no había logrado encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero ya no podía estar dándole más vueltas al asunto. Cerró la llave, se secó las manos con una toalla y tras insultarte por ser un imbécil se acercó a donde estaba Dadan.

─Dadan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Es sobre… ─el sonido de la cuchara contra la taza lo interrumpió. Maldito Law, justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con su jefa se le ocurría que quería algo, fatisdiar seguramente─ Después te digo ─dijo mientras se quitaba el mandil que usaba para no mojarse y salir al área de las mesas.

Dadan entorno los ojos preguntándose que sería aquello que quería decirle, esperaba que no fuera a renunciar. Era muy difícil encontrar un empleado tan confiable como el pecoso y que además fuera constante, la mayoría de los meseros eran estudiantes que buscaban un ingreso extra, Tashigi era de este último grupo, pero como era apenas de primer ingreso era probable que durara más tiempo. Sin mencionar que desde que Ace entrará a trabajar, su clientela femenina (sobretodo niñas bobas de secundaria) se había incrementado considerablemente y los líos nocturnos, cuando algún cliente se pasaba de copas, se resolvían más rápido. Dadan realmente esperaba que el chico no renunciara, aunque tal vez aquel enano hiperactivo y glotón había logrado convencerlo de salir en su película. La idea no le parecía mala, por Tashigi se había enterado de la profesión de Ace (la chica se había puesto roja al ver a Ace y durante un tiempo fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos) pero Dadan jamás había visto una sola película del pecoso (ni quería hacerlo), aun así a veces cuando lo veía payaseando con Carmen y Aphelandra mientras trabajaban no podía evitar pensar que le habría gustado verlo en una película seria.

Ace miró al moreno con cansancio, ¿de verdad aquel día apenas había comenzado? Sentía como si llevará trabajando días enteros.

─No me interesa ─ni ahora ni nunca, pensó─, ¿vas a querer más café o no? ─estaba llegando a su límite, pero trataba de controlarse, conocía lo suficiente al moreno como para saber que eso era justo lo que quería, después de todo ya se lo había hecho una vez justo antes de que lo echaran de la productora, pero su paciencia tenía un maldito límite.

─¿Por qué no? Te pagaría 5 veces más de lo que ganas aquí, sea cual sea tu sueldo, aunque por tu apariencia ─dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo─, deduzco que no debe ser mucho.

─No gracias, pero si gustas puedo conseguirte el numero de una casa de asistencia y te aseguro que conseguirías a alguien que limpie tu casa por menos cantidad.

─Tu pareces estar muy bien entrenado, además no te haría usar tanta ropa como uniforme, ¿de verdad no estas incomodo? ─Law dejo su taza en la mesa y le indicó a Ace que le sirviera─ Mi departamento es pequeño pero me gusta que esté limpio y tener comida caliente, aunque claro puede que te pida hacer otras cosas, pero por el sueldo que te voy a pagar no debería haber problemas.

─¿Masajearte los pies y lavar tu ropa?

─Entre otras cosas ─respondió con burla, los nudillos de Ace ya estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba el asa de la jarra.

─No gracias, me gusta servir cafés y lavar platos.

─Puedes hacer eso en mi casa y desde luego tu principal función sería entretenerme ─Ace miro al moreno burlón.

─Lo siento, pero no conozco muchos chistes ni puedo hacer figuras de perritos con globos.

─Hasta donde recuerdo tienes una boca muy ágil.

Ace miro al moreno, la sonrisa burlona en sus labios y aquel brillo en sus ojos le dejaron en claro a qué clase de "entretenimiento" se refería. No por nada había trabajado en la industria del cine pornográfico por varios años. El asombro solo duró unos momentos antes de recobrarse y mirar al otro con burla.

─¿Qué pasa Law? ¿Acaso no puedes satisfacer a Bonny tu solo? Lo siento, pero ella no es mi tipo.

─¿Y si consigo a alguien que sea tu tipo? ¿O qué tal si encuentro a alguien del que tú seas su tipo? ¿aún puedes desnudarte frente a una cámara? Recuerdo que Doflamingo te ofreció un papel en una nueva clase de película pero la rechazaste, le rompiste el corazón a Teach, iba a ser su debut.

Ace entorno los ojos, aquello era algo que quería olvidar, además ¿Cómo era que Law sabía lo que había pasado? Hasta donde recordaba, Law y Teach no se llevaban bien.

─¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez?

─Que grosero, pero tienes razón ya debo irme ─Law se puso de pie y arrojo un billete a la mesa─. Quédate con el cambio, úsalo para comprarte unos pantalones más ajustados para la próxima vez que venga. Recuerda que tienes exhibirte un poco para ganar algo extra ─sin embargo antes de salir Law se giró y miró a Ace─. ¿Sabes que es lo único bueno de tu trabajo? Que tienes que atenderme.

─¡Púdrete! ─Law soltó una fuerte carcajada.

─Que cara tan fea, no hagas que me arrepiente de darte propina. Nos vemos, bombón.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, la jarra con café se estrelló en ella. ¡Maldito Law! Si no fuera porque perdería su trabajo le habría partido la cara al imbécil. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota para ir acosarlo a su trabajo? Seguro que solo quería provocarlo, Law era amante de las mujeres y siempre había rechazado el contacto con otros hombres, y seguro solo quería molestarlo. Maldito imbécil, ¿Por qué rayos aquella noche había tenido que entrar al restaurante había tantos de prestigio en otros lados?

─¡Ace, que fue lo que paso? ─el aludido se giró para mirar a Dadan, la mujer lo veía desde la puerta de la cocina.

─Yo… solté la jarra sin querer, enseguida lo limpio.

─Mas te vale que quede reluciente y te descontare la jarra.

Una cosa más para odiar a Law.

Cuando Dadan desapareció, Ace tomo los platos y la taza sucia junto con el dinero para ir a la caja, XXX estaba leyendo un libro, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la ventaja de la juventud, pensó.

─La cuenta ─dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica.

─Oh, permíteme… 480 berries de cambio.

─Ah sí, el tipo dijo que te quedarás con el cambio.

─¿Qué yo? ¿Por qué?

─Dijo que fuiste muy amable al decirle "Buenos Días".

─¿De verdad? Gracias ─la chica sonrió, contagiando a Ace al ver canturrear feliz sobre lo que se compraría.

Su mal humor se había disipado cuando comenzó a recoger los fragmentos rotos de la jarra.

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Vas a decirme que te tiene tan preocupada?

Koala apartó la vista de su celular y miró a Sabo, aquella mañana apenas llegar a la oficina, el rubio la había invitado a ir por un café, "aprovechando que el gato no estaba" y solo porque de verdad necesitaba un poco de cafeína en sus venas había terminado aceptando, pero la verdad era que no le estaba poniendo atención al rubio idiota frente a ella, estaba preocupada de que su jefe no le hubiera contestado el correo que mandará el día anterior, ¿o lo había enviado en la mañana? No estaba segura del todo. En realidad no importaba, el caso era que su jefe no había contestado y aquello no era propio de él, ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Llamarlo? ¿Mandarle otro mensaje para preguntar si había visto su correo? Por eso había estado mirando la pantalla de su celular, en espera de ver la notificación de algún mensaje de Monkey D. Dragón.

─Has estado mirando tu celular sin prestar atención a lo que digo, es molesto ─comentó dándole un trago a su café.

─Algunas personas si trabajamos, Sabo ─dijo molesta mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, aunque estos eran pequeños y eran más un adorno que útiles, pero si vibraba quería notarlo y en la bolsa no lo haría.

─¿Insinúas que yo no lo hago? ─Sabo dejo su taza sobre el plato y miro a la chica─. No olvides todos los millones que gracias a mí han entrado a la compañía. Además, el no estar tras un escritorio y al pendiente de los deseos de mi jefe no significa que no trabajé.

─No veo que estés muy preocupado por aprender tu guion. Pareces haber olvidado que los ensayos comienzan dentro de dos semanas y eres el protagonista de nuestra película ─Sabo esbozo una de sus clásicas sonrisas de Casanova haciendo que Koala apartará la vista incomoda, tal vez aquel rubio la sacaba de sus casillas pero tenía que admitir que era muy guapo, no por nada era considerado como el número uno.

─No soy un actorucho de cuarta, Koala, yo no tengo que practicar como poseso para hacer un buen papel.

─Recuerda que esta película participará en el festival de Mariejois. Habrá muchos nuevos directores y uno nunca sabe qué clase de actor podría aparecer ─odiaba que aquel sujeto nunca pudiera preocuparse por nada. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse ella por él? No era su trabajo.

─¿Te refieres a Trafalgar Law? No me subestimes, Koala. Admiro a Law, es decir pese a ser un ex actor de películas AV llegar tan lejos en el cine de verdad es sorprendente, pero de allí a que pueda vencerme… ─sonrió dejando en claro que aquello jamás pasaría.

─Law es muy atractivo, sé que ha subido rápidamente y a nadie parece importarle que venga de un cine de tan dudosa reputación.

─¿Crees que pueda vencerme? ─la pregunta fue formulada con un tono de claro escepticismo y Koala solo pudo suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Law era bueno, pero jamás derrotaría a Sabo, su nivel de actuación era muy comparable pero había algo en Sabo que lo hacía estar por arriba del moreno. Y como prueba, estaba que Dragón jamás había considerado al moreno para un papel─ Entonces, ¿Por qué tu comentario?

─Monkey D. Luffy participará en el festival, el jefe está decidido a ganar.

─No creo que Luffy sea capaz de vencer a su padre. Dragón tiene más experiencia y cuenta con más renombre ─Sabo le dio un mordisco al pan sintiendo como el sabor dulce de la mermelada le llenaba la boca─. Luffy puede ser talentoso pero no deja de ser un novato ─bebió un trago de café, fascinado con la mezcla amarga y dulce─. No sabía que iba a participar ─así que ese era el gran proyecto del que había estado hablando, pensó─. ¿Quiénes estarán en su proyecto? ¿Algún nombre conocido?

─No lo sé ─Dragón no le había autorizado andar divulgando por allí quien sería la "estrella" de la película de Luffy, además si Sabo llegaba a enterarse seguro que solo se reiría y con justa razón, un actor del cine porno que ni siquiera había sobresalido en este… no era ni siquiera digno de ser mencionado. En serio, ¿en que había estado pensando Luffy para contratar a alguien así para una película del festival Mariejois? Sabía que era idiota, pero no que lo fuera tanto. Y Robin, como había permitido que eso pasara, tendría que hablar con ella sobre el tema. No era tarde para hacerlo entrar en razón, tenía que explicarle que usar un actor de baja calidad moral y bajo nivel era un suicidio para alguien que apenas empezaba─. Solo sé que participara y por ello el jefe está muy interesado en que todo salga bien ─Dragón era un padre extraño, cualquier otro apoyaría a su hijo, pero su jefe parecía dispuesto a hundir al suyo si no lo hacía bien.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó Sabo alzando una ceja y atrayendo la atención de la castaña─ Entonces, ¿Por qué no está supervisando los ensayos? Se fue de viaje cuando apenas comenzaban.

─Tenía compromisos que atender ─respondió Koala molesta─. ¿Me invitaste a desayunar para hablar de trabajo? Para eso me habría quedado en la oficina.

─No, claro que no… pero tú no pareces poder pensar en otra cosa. Te recuerdo que fuiste la primera en ignorarme.

Koala abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró al darse cuenta que el otro tenía razón. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Sabo podía ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se ponía en plan serio, no podía evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña que había incurrido en alguna falta.

─Lo siento, ¿Qué era lo que me decías? ─Sabo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

─Te preguntaba si el vestuario ya está listo, el correo que me enviaron decía que la prueba sería mañana pero mañana tengo un compromiso por lo que no podrá asistir.

Y claro el trabajo no era un compromiso, pensó Koala, era solo un pasatiempo del cual se podía prescindir. Era molesto cuando Sabo tomaba esas actitudes, lo peor de todo era que su jefe lo permitía, Koala se preguntó si Dragón estaba al tanto de los rumores que circulaban por los pasillos sobre Sabo y él. Estupideces, pero mucha gente parecía creerlas, era como si olvidarán el hecho de que su jefe había estado casado y que tenía un hijo y que a Sabo siempre se le veía acompañado por las estrellas femeninas más famosas de la farándula y otras no tan conocidas pero igual de llamativas.

─No lo sé, tendría que revisarlo pero te recuerdo que la prueba de vestuario es un compromiso que tienes desde hace meses. En dado caso que no asistas no voy a reagendar y tendrás que lidiar con cual posible falla, ¿quedo claro? ─no era su mamá como para solaparle todo y la verdad, es que no se esforzaría por conseguirle la prueba ese día.

─Vamos, Koala, si me ayudas te invito a la reunión. Sera en la mansión de Doflamingo.

─Olvídalo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que…

Koala se interrumpió al sentir su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, "Consigue la dirección de Portgas D. Ace" era el corto y breve mensaje de su jefe, pese a ser simples palabras escritas en una pantalla blanca, Koala supo que su jefe estaba molesto… muy molesto.

─Lo siento, Sabo, pero debo retirarme. Hablamos después.

Sabo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir "adiós" cuando la castaña ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Algo le decía que la chica no iba a cambiarle el día de prueba, bueno si no lo hacía ya "hablaría" con Dragón. Aún estaba un poco molesto porque Dragón nunca le contaba a donde iba cuando hacia esos viajes de negocios tan importantes, sentía que le estaba escondiendo algo… o mejor dicho, quería creer que le estaba escondiendo algo, porque la otra idea, la de que no le decía a donde iba porque simplemente le daba lo mismo que supiera o no, no le agradaba. Nunca imagino que su relación con Dragón fuera de esa forma, había pensado que Dragón sería tan meloso y asfixiante como su hijo, pero en fin… ya estaba algo acostumbrado al trato algo distante y frío del mayor. Y no iba a permitir que cualquier actor idiota se lo quitara tan fácilmente. Había pensado en sacarle algo de información a la castaña pero Koala era en verdad una tumba con respecto a ese tema, ¿Qué sería tan importante como para que Dragón se fuera de viaje poco antes de los ensayos? Sin embargo, ahora también tenía otra preocupación… o mejor dicho, curiosidad.

¿A quién le había dado Luffy el papel principal de su película? Cuando Sabo le dijo al menor que abandonaría aquel proyecto para hacer el de su padre, Luffy le había suplicado que no se fuera, el chiquillo parecía que se había tomado en serio sus coqueteos y palabras bonitas, obviamente Sabo solo se había acercado a Luffy para poner celoso a Dragón y este se lo había creído.

 _El papel esta hecho específicamente para ti._

Eso había dicho y solo sirvió para aumentar su ego, pero ahora al parecer Luffy había seleccionado a otra persona. No podía evitar preguntarse quién seria.

.

.

.

.

.

Koala comenzaba a sentir que se había vuelto una espía como esas que aparecían en las películas del cine, con ropa ajustada, zapatos altos, cuerpo de tentación y rostro glamoroso, bueno tal vez lo último no pero casi. La chica estaciono el auto frente a las puertas del pequeño complejo departamental. Era un edificio extremadamente antiguo pero que se conservaba en perfectas condiciones, la combinación de lo antiguo y lo moderno hacían del edificio un lugar selecto y demandado, hasta donde sabía un departamento en aquel lugar costaba más de 300 millones de berries, tendría que ahorra por 3 años para comprarse algo como aquello (y eso incluía no comer). Koala dedicó unos minutos a contemplar las enormes puertas labradas de la entrada con sus vitrales, arquitectura de una época en la que el espacio no era un problema y no se proyectaba un mundo abarrotado que hablaba de reducción de espacio, suponía que aquel edificio había sido una enorme casa o algún complejo como una biblioteca. Apartando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, Koala empujo la puerta con ambas manos y entró, pese a que había visitado aquel lugar muchas veces no dejaba de impresionarle. Los techos eran altos y los ladrillos antiguos conservaban sus colores, las paredes estaban adornadas con distintas pinturas antiguas de autores anónimos, los pisos de grandes bloques de adoquines estaban tan pulidos que podían usarse como un espejo, del techo, como arañas suspendidas, colgaban pesados candelabros dorados, las puertas de los salones permanecían cerradas, a un costado estaba el elevador, tenía esos viejos botones redondos propios de las películas y la aguja que indicaba el piso donde se encontraba, solo había tres pisos y la azotea. En total eran tres departamentos, uno por piso, ella iba al tercero.

Koala llamó a la puerta rogando porque en esta ocasión su habitante estuviera, la ocasión anterior había sido bastante frustrante no encontrarla. Para su buena suerte, la puerta se abrió y Robin le dedicó una sonrisa.

─Robin, me alegra tanto verte ─dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

─Koala, fufufu ha pasado algún tiempo ─la castaña se alejó y la miro con un puchero.

─Tú eres quien ya no vas a verme. Eres mala.

─Lo siento, es solo que he estado muy ocupada… Luffy está decidido a comenzar los ensayos y las grabaciones de su película ─la morena se apartó para dejar que Koala pasará─. Ahora paso poco tiempo en mi departamento.

─Lo sé, vine a buscarte hace poco y no logre encontrarte, tampoco contestabas mis llamadas.

─Lo siento, cuando me enfocó en el trabajo olvido mi celular, pero puedo imaginar a que se debe tu visita. Portgas D. Ace, ¿verdad? ─Koala asintió─ ¿Cómo se enteraron?

─Al parecer fue Luffy quien lo mencionó, lo que me lleva a hacerte una pregunta, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

─No lo supe hasta ahora, Luffy es un niño caprichoso que toma sus propias decisiones sin consultar a nadie. Nami está muy molesta, ¿gustas un café o un refresco? ─anteriormente, Robin jamás había tenido refrescos en su nevera, pero a Franky le encantaba así que se aseguraba de tener una buena dotación de ellas.

─Agua, por favor. ¿Así que su contratación fue decisión de Luffy? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Alguien se lo presentó?

─Fuimos a un restaurante hace poco, Ace trabaja como mesero allí, por una plática de este con otra persona, Luffy escuchó que era actor y le ofreció un papel en su película.

─Sin hacer una prueba siquiera ─Robin asintió mientras dejaba un vaso con agua frente a la castaña para sentarse con una taza de café, Sanji le había enseñado como prepararlo para que supiera como el que él le hacía─. No puedo creerlo, ¿y así piensa competir en el festival?

Robin tan solo se encogió de hombros, esa era la clase de persona que era Luffy y estaba segura de que por más que se lo explicará a Koala esta no lo entendería, para hacerlo debía conocer a Luffy como ella lo hacía y eso no iba a suceder. Ella no dejaría que sucediera. Su amistad con Luffy no había sido casualidad, no, ella había sido enviada por el padre del moreno para que se hiciera su "amiga" y "cuidarlo" de que no hiciera ninguna tontería, al principio fue sencillo hacerlo, era un trabajo más y su lealtad pertenecía a Dragón, al principio Robin estaba convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto pues Luffy era en verdad un chiquillo imprudente y voluntarioso, pero conforme fue conviviendo con él y con los demás, descubrió que eran buenos, que todos eran leales y que Luffy era una persona maravillosa. El saber que su acercamiento con el chico había sido con otros propósitos seguía atormentándola, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando sus amigos se enterarán de lo que había hecho… de lo que algunas veces tenía que seguir haciendo para protegerlos, porque si Dragón llegaba a enterarse de que ya no espiaba a Luffy como debía, estaba segura de que mandaría a otra persona para que lo hiciera, así que a veces tenía que pasarle cierta información a Koala, había pensado que podría mantener oculto lo de Ace por un poco más de tiempo pero al parecer no sería así.

─Luffy es un chico imprudente, pero tiene mucha confianza en este chico.

─¿Y tú qué opinas? ¿Tiene una oportunidad? ─todo dependía de Ace, por lo que había visto en su primera película si algún otro director le hubiera dado una oportunidad habría llegado muy lejos pero conforme fue sumiéndose en aquel cine su actuación fue bajando, era difícil saberlo.

─Puede que no haga el ridículo.

─El jefe está molesto, me ha pedido que consiga su dirección ─la forma en que la castaña la miró le dejó en claro lo que esperaban de ella.

─Nami la tiene, se la pediré esta tarde ─Koala sonrió y abrazó a la morena.

─¡Muchas gracias, Robin! ¡Eres la mejor!

Antes solía sentirse culpable por engañar a Koala, pero ese sentimiento desapareció, si bien apreciaba a la castaña ya no la consideraba tan inocente como en un principio, no después de ver lo que Luffy sufrió cuando descubrió lo que su padre hiciera con Sabo.

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Por cuánto tiempo será? ─pregunto Dadan sin siquiera mirarlo, el cigarrillo en su boca iba consumiéndose lentamente mientras pasaba las páginas del periódico.

─Tal vez tres meses ─Luffy no había sido claro en ese aspecto, es decir, ¿Cuánto podía tomarles hacer una grabación para la escuela? Tres meses le sonaba bastante razonable.

─De acuerdo ─concedió la mujer mientras dejaba de lado el periódico y tomaba la libreta para programar a Ace en el turno nocturno─. Le diré a Tashigi que a partir del lunes cubrirás el turno nocturno.

─Gracias.

Hacer el turno nocturno durante tres meses consecutivos, no era el mayor deseo de Ace en la vida, pero las grabaciones con Luffy serían en su mayor parte durante el día, así que tendría que mantener ese tiempo libre. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sería capaz de cubrir los dos trabajos, pero estaba decidido a encontrar una forma, no estaba dispuesto a perder su trabajo de mesero.

─¿Ya te vas, Ace? ─preguntó Tashigi cuando entró a la cocina.

─Si, una vez recoja mis cosas ─miró la montaña de platos que aún les faltaba por lavar─. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

─No te preocupes, ve a casa ─dijo Carmen quien estaba apagando la estufa antes de girarse para guiñarle el ojo─. Has hecho un gran trabajo el día de hoy ─Ace hizo una leve reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y entró al cuarto de empleados para cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus cosas.

Ace soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras frotaba la pomada en su hombro, la sensación fría en sus músculos hacía que el dolor fuera disminuyendo. Salvo por Law, el día había sido realmente bueno. Especialmente porque Luffy y sus amigos no se habían presentado en el lugar, al parecer era lo único bueno que saliera de haber firmado aquel contrato era que esos chicos ya no volverían a molestarlo en su trabajo, no le molestaría del todo sino fuera porque cada vez que iban, Ace tenía que atender a los demás clientes lo más rápido posible para dedicarles casi todo su tiempo a Luffy y sus amigos. El pecoso tenía la sospecha de que el dolor en su hombro y Luffy estaban relacionados.

Sentado en la banca que atravesaba el cuarto de empleados, esperando a que el ungüento se embebiera en su piel, Ace miró el interior de su casillero. Tenía pocas cosas, solo un cambio de ropa por si llegaba a necesitarlo, un uniforme limpio, dos mandiles extras, unos analgésicos, el tubo con la crema para el dolor muscular que le recetará la doctora unos días atrás y sus artículos de higiene personal. Era increíble cómo había terminado por acostumbrarse a tener sus cosas en un simple casillero cuando antes tenía un camerino para él solo, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida durante esos 5 años que a veces, cuando miraba atrás, le costaba creer que todo aquello hubiera sido real. Poniéndose de pie comenzó a desvestirse para cambiarse de ropa, no estaba dispuesto a llevar su uniforme puesto todo el camino a casa, la única vez que lo hizo tuvo que lavarlo dos veces porque se había impregnado del humo del cigarro y otras cosas que plagaban los autobuses.

Trabajar como mesero era algo agotador, pensó mientras abrochaba su pantalón. Normalmente, después de un día de trabajo como aquel, Ace solía pasar por un pequeño tendajo cerca del edificio a comprar algo para comer mientras miraba alguna tonta película que estuvieran transmitiendo, y antes de irse a dormir tomaba un baño con agua caliente para relajarse, después de eso se tiraba en la cama y se quedaba profundamente dormido hasta que su despertador sonaba al cabo de unas horas, solía levantarse temprano para ir a correr al parque y después pasarse al deportivo a nadar un poco, para de allí ir directo al trabajo. Era una rutina cíclica que cambiaba conforme lo hacían los turnos en su trabajo. Pero ahora, con las grabaciones de aquella "película" podía despedirse de su tiempo libre. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y cerró la puerta de su casillero para salir del cuarto de empleados.

El sonido de una vibración lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la pantalla de su móvil estaba encendido mientras este se movía lentamente por la banca hacia el borde, casi parecía como si fuera a suicidarse, el hombro de Ace crujió cuando estiro el brazo para rescatarlo antes que se suicidará, Perona le guiñaba el ojo desde la pantalla.

─¿Firmaste el contrato! ─Ace tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja para que la voz chillona de la chica no le perforara el tímpano, cuando se exaltaba su voz parecía la de una niña. Ace apretó el teléfono con fuerza, ¿en serio? Perona le hablaba únicamente para saber algo como eso, el pecoso entornó los ojos y considero seriamente si debía colgar sin responder─ ¡Si te atreves a colgarme voy a ir a pasar toda una semana a tu apartamento! ¡Recuerda que tengo la llave! ─ _Rayos_ , Ace apartó el dedo del icono rojo y volvió a colocar el móvil contra su oreja.

─¿Cómo estás Perona? Yo estoy de maravilla, gracias por preguntar.

─No me vengas con sarcasmos, Ace, dime ¿firmaste el contrato? ¿Aceptaste el papel que ese chico te ofrecía? ─Ace suspiro, antes de Luffy siempre había pensado que era cansado hablar con Perona por su insistencia e incesante parloteo, ahora que conocía a Luffy sabía que Perona no era tan molesta.

─Si ─el grito que sonó al otro lado del teléfono hizo que volviera apartar el móvil de su oreja, al final resultaría que no solo terminaría con el hombro destrozado sino también el oído─. Me alegra tanto que la noticia te alegre ─al parecer era la única porque Ace no saltaba de gusto precisamente─, eres la única.

─No digas eso. Admite que estas tan contento como yo.

─Por supuesto, si me vieras ahora notarías que mi sonrisa no cabe en mi rostro y que estoy brillando ─su tono no podía ser más sarcástico, pero la verdad estaba demasiado cansado.

─Vamos, Ace, no pienses de esa forma, esto es maravilloso. Me alegra saber que aceptarás la propuesta de ese chico.

─Si claro, y ahora gracias a eso voy a tener que cubrir el turno nocturno del restaurante ─su hombro no mejoraría en un futuro próximo.

─¿Cómo! ¡No vas a dejar tu trabajo de mesero?

─Claro que no, ¿tienes idea de cuánto trabajo me costó encontrar un trabajo estable? ─Ace cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se mordió los labios─ Olvida lo que te dije ─Perona no tenía idea de todas las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar después de dejar la productora y no quería contárselo─, ¿para qué me hablabas?

─Solo quería saber cómo te había ido con ese chico Luffy, me alegra de verdad que aceptarás el papel. Sé que lo harás fantástico ─Ace no entendía porque la chica nunca había perdido la esperanza en él.

─Gracias, ya te contaré como me va.

─Estaré esperando tus llamadas, quiero que me cuentes todo y Ace… ─el silencio se extendió del otro lado unos momentos, pero el pecoso espero a que la chica continuará─ Si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? ─Ace esbozó una sonrisa.

─Te lo agradezco.

La llamada terminó con la usual invitación de Perona de comer juntos la próxima semana, Ace tuvo que aceptar si no quería que la pelirrosa fuera al restaurante, había tenido suficiente con la última vez que se apareció. Como era su cumpleaños, Dadan lo hizo cantar una estúpida canción con un gorrito de fiesta, fue la peor humillación de su vida y no conforme con ello, su "amiga" le había tomado una fotografía. En momentos como esos, se preguntaba si Perona era realmente su amiga o si era un enviado malévolo. Ace se quedó contemplando un rato el móvil , había estado tentado en preguntarle a la chica que era lo que debía hacer para memorizar el guion pero se contuvo, la chica estaba preparándose para su nueva película y no sería justo que la interrumpiera, para carreras destrozadas bastaba con la suya.

Al pasar de nuevo por la cocina, Ace se despidió de Carmen y Aphelandra de forma distraída, deseándoles que descansaran y salió por la puerta de empleados que conducía al pequeño callejón, ya le había dejado su usual plato de comida a la gata castaña. Pasaría lo que quedaba de la tarde en su departamento, tratando de meter el guion en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Franky esbozo una sonrisa al ver los ojos brillantes del menor, con Luffy era fácil saber cuándo algo le gustaba, sus ojos brillaban como focos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecía en sus labios, era como un niño pequeño que acaba de ver su postre favorito. Toda la mañana había estado esperando el momento oportuno para mostrarle la maqueta con el diseño del escenario final de la película, porque sabía que le gustaría y quería ver su reacción, ahora Luffy saltaba de un lado a otro y movía todo como si fuera una casa de muñecas.

─Este es Zoro, shishishi, es idéntico ─Franky rió ampliamente, claro que era idéntico porque le había pintado el cabello verde y el ceño fruncido.

─Esta es la idea inicial de cómo sería el escenario para la batalla final, Usopp está trabajando en los efectos ─explicó con cuidado, conocía lo suficiente a Luffy como para saber que pese a que estaba mirando y moviendo todo en la maqueta, le estaba poniendo atención─. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que los efectos deben ser lo mínimo necesario, si ponemos mucho se verá falso y poco natural, así que estábamos pensando en usar fuego de verdad.

─¿Fuego de verdad? ─a Franky le bastó ver como brillaban los ojos del menor para saber que la idea también era de su agrado─ Eso sería fantástico ─ya podía imaginar la batalla, los buenos contra la malvada bruja en un terreno de verdad y no creado por computadora.

─Ya he hablado con Zoro y Boa al respecto, ambos están de acuerdo también ─al igual que Luffy, Zoro se había emocionado, con lo amante del peligro que era no era raro, mientras que Boa por su parte había dicho que ella siempre estaba en llamas por su amor por Luffy así que le daba lo mismo. _Una mujer extraña_ ─. Solo faltaría preguntarle a Pecoso, si está de acuerdo.

─Lo está, no te preocupes ─tanto Luffy como Nami se giraron para ver a Nami, la pelinaranja llevaba una carpeta en las manos y se encaminaba a ellos.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres psíquica y leíste su mente?

─No, me asegure de poner una clausura en su contrato donde se compromete a aceptar cualquier disposición que nosotros hagamos ─la sonrisa de la chica hizo que Franky sintiera escalofríos pese a la calefacción. Le alegraba tanto ser su amigo y no su enemigo, Nami era un demonio.

─Bueno entonces… no debe haber problema ─igual aquello le alegraba, le hubiera molestado tener que desechar la idea solo por uno de los actores.

Nami le dedicó una sonrisa a Franky antes de acercarse al escritorio y dejar el legajo sobre este.

─Luffy sé que estas ocupado, pero necesito que autorices estas facturas, son los aparatos que pidió Zoro para el gimnasio de la tercera planta y la piscina en el jardín.

─¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero una piscina! ─Luffy se olvidó de la maqueta y fue a sentarse a firmar los documentos.

Franky solo pudo pensar que era una verdadera suerte que, si bien Luffy, era el dueño de la productora Mugiwara, Nami era quien administraba el dinero. Gracias a la chica habían conseguido aquella vieja bodega a un buen precio, Franky había hablado con sus conocidos para las reparaciones y remodelaciones, mientras Nami supervisaba cada solicitud de Luffy e iba descartando aquellas innecesarias. Apenas iban comenzando como para despilfarrar el dinero que tenían.

─¿Cuándo terminarán mi estatua de bronce?

─No tendremos una estatua de bronce, Luffy ─dijo Nami por enésima vez mientras recogía las facturas.

─Todas las productoras tienen una ─objeto el moreno con un puchero mirando a Nami con molestia, el chico parecía olvidar que el dinero era suyo.

─Pues nosotros no ─dijo con simpleza─. El camerino de Ace también ya está listo ─Luffy asintió sin quitar la molestia de su rostro, de verdad quería una estatua de bronce para la entrada, Nami miró a su amigo y suspiro, sabía que quería esa estatua pero era una tontería─. Robin me ha dicho que ya terminó de ajustar algunos de los trajes y quiere ir al departamento de Ace para que se los pruebe, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras? ─los ojos del menor brillaron emocionados y asintió, Nami seguía sin comprender porque Luffy parecía emocionado con aquel pecoso. _«Tal vez le agrada porque cuando vamos al restaurante, lo atiende en tiempo record»._

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo cuando Ace se estaba lavando los dientes, se apresuró a enjuagarse y fue abrir mientras se secaba la boca con una toalla. Era raro que alguien llamara a su puerta, la mayoría de sus vecinos eran chicos universitarios que pasaban casi todo el día fuera, era una lástima que las noches no fueran igual, así al menos Ace no tendría que escuchar el escándalo que hacían mientras "estudiaban". _Pensar que son el futuro de la sociedad_. El planeta podía darse por perdido. Las pocas veces que los chicos llamaban a su puerta era porque alguno de ellos había terminado viendo alguna de sus películas y quería pedirle "consejo" o era simplemente para pedirle condones, la gran mayoría de las veces era lo último. Aunque considerando que apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, Ace dudaba que fuera para eso.

─¡Ace! ─el aludido se quedó contemplando a su visitante sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, ¿Qué rayos hacía Luffy de pie frente a su puerta! Antes que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía, Ace la cerró─ ¡Ace, abre! ¿Por qué cerraste? Aun no me invitas a pasar ─Luffy golpeaba la puerta con cada palabra y Ace solo pudo mirar como la puerta se agitaba con cada golpe. Cuando Ace finalmente pudo reaccionar, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta. Luffy seguía allí, no era un sueño. « _Rayos»_ ─. Shishishi, gracias ─Luffy entro sin más al apartamento seguido de Robin, fue hasta ese momento que Ace notó a la chica quien llevaba una bolsa larga negra de esas donde se ponen los trajes y vestidos de fiesta, misma que le entrego al tiempo que decía un cordial "Buenos días". Ace se quedó de pie junto a la puerta sin poder reaccionar, en una mano sostenía la bolsa y en el otro estaba sujetando el picaporte. ¿Qué rayos hacían esos dos en su departamento?

─¡Tengo hambre! ─exclamo Luffy desde la cocina y Ace pudo escuchar como abría la puerta del refrigerador─. ¿Tienes comida, Ace?

─¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─pregunto cuando finalmente encontró su voz, Luffy se había metido a su cocina sin más y Robin deambulaba en su cuarto como si nada─ ¿Cómo sabían dónde vivo?

─Obvio, lo investigamos ─Ace se giró para mirar a la otra visitante que en esos momentos entraba por la puerta como si nada, la chica pelinaranja miraba todo a su alrededor con desagrado. El pecoso apretó los labios y cerró la puerta, no necesitaba saber si había más gente afuera.

─¿Lo investigaron? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? ─Nami se giró para mirarlo.

─Que entramos tuvimos acceso a información confidencial para obtener tu dirección de forma ilegal ─Ace la miro boquiabierto, ¡habría que ver tamaño descaro!─. Tu departamento es muy pequeño, ¿de verdad vives aquí? ─sin esperar respuesta, Nami también entro a su habitación.

Ace se quedó de pie en medio de la sala mientras esas alienígenas invadían su casa, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, sabía que Luffy estaba comiendo y hasta el momento era el "menos" invasivo de los tres. Robin recorría la hilera de libros que tenía sobre una repisa empotrada en la pared mientras Nami estaba parada en la puerta del baño contemplando todo con el entrecejo fruncido.

─La sala esta de este lado, si no les importa ─maldijo a Makino y su empeño por hacerlo aprender buenos modales.

─¿A eso le llamas "sala"? ─Nami se giró y encaro al pecoso, estaba más que molesto podía verlo en su cara─ Pensé que era un pasillo ─ _«Maldita mocosa grosera»_ , si bueno su apartamento no era precisamente grande pero tampoco era para tanto.

─Pues si es la sala y este es mi cuarto, así que les agradeceré que salgan de aquí.

Finalmente cuando las chicas fueron a la sala y Ace cerró la puerta, el pecoso tuvo que fruncir los labios al darse cuenta que Nami tenía razón. La sala era bastante pequeña, con solo 3 personas lucían amontonados, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y se encamino a la cocina donde Luffy ya había devorado lo poco que le quedaba en la nevera.

─No tenías comida, solo encontré queso. Aún tengo hambre ─tratando de controlar su enojo, tomo al menor del cuello de la camisa y lo saco de la cocina para llevarlo a la sala─ Oye, eso duele.

─¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ─ya estaba harto de juegos.

─Robin dijo que tenía que probarte unas cosas, ya sabes para el vestuario ─Luffy miro a su alrededor como notando por primera vez lo pequeño que era aquel lugar─. Tu casa es muy pequeña ─Ace le lanzo una mala mirada a Luffy antes de mirar a la morena.

─¿Vestuario? ─Robin asintió y tomó la bolsa que Ace dejará sobre el sillón.

─Nami consiguió tus medidas ─dijo mientras abría la bolsa, Ace miro a la pelinaranja quien tan solo esbozo una sonrisa burlona─, pero aun así quiero comprobar que todo está bien.

Era oficial, aquellos chicos le daban miedo. No quería saber cómo habían conseguido su dirección, mucho menos como habían obtenido sus medidas. De pronto, al estar solo rodeado de esos tres seres que lo miraban fijamente, Ace sintió que había entrado a otra dimensión.

─De acuerdo ─no quería preguntar demasiadas cosas, tenía miedo de saber─. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que me pruebe? Aún tengo cosas que hacer así que… ─Robin sonrió y abrió la bolsa revelando varios trajes.

Ace miro la ropa que Robin iba sacando de la bolsa y le pasaba, estaba bastante bien hecho y la tela era fantástica, tampoco era como si él supiera mucho de telas pero era bastante obvio que no era una tela comercial, esta se sentía como mantequilla entre los dedos. Nunca antes había tocado una pieza como aquella, la mayoría del vestuario que había usado en sus anteriores películas era solo un pantalón, una camisa, que solo usaba durante cinco minutos y el resto eran prendas de látex o cuero.

─¿Vas a probártela o no? ─la pregunta de Nami lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, los tres lo miraban expectantes, ¿acaso pensaban que se iba a desnudar frente a ellos? Los ojos de todos le indicaban eso, ¿acaso era el día de acosar a Ace? Tomo los trajes y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto─ ¿No vas a cambiarte aquí? Para ser un actor de películas porno eres bastante tímido.

─¿Acaso su película es un video AV? Creí que habían dicho que era una película normal.

─¡Claro que lo es! ¿Quién piensas que somos? ─ _¿Tu?_ Pensó Nami pero no lo dijo.

─Ustedes son los que parecen querer verme desnudo, y con gusto lo haría si la película fuera de ese tipo, pero como no lo es… no veo porque deba hacerlo, a menos que ese fuera su plan secreto ─Ace sintió cierta satisfacción al ver como el rostro de la pelinaranja se ponía rojo, era una chica linda sin duda.

─¿Qué tiene de malo desnudarse frente a la gente? ─preguntó Luffy quien en ese momento se balanceaba sobre sus piernas en el sillón─ A mí no me importa, me está dando hambre así que si cambiarte aquí hace más rápida la prueba, Nami puede voltearse.

Robin sonrió al ver la cara de Ace, el pecoso miraba a Luffy como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba mientras que Nami solo se ponía más roja. Definitivamente, aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

─¡Acabas de comerte todo lo que tenía en la nevera! ─Luffy arisco la nariz y miró a Ace con molestia.

─No fue suficiente, tenías muy poca comida por eso me quedo hambre ─« _Con un…»_ ¿Qué rayos significaba aquello? ¿Qué ahora era su culpa que Luffy tuviera hambre?

─¡Baja los pies del sillón y siéntate bien! Estas ensuciando todo ─dijo molesto mientras se metía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Luffy refunfuño pero bajo los pies del sillón mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Ace con molestia, aquello sorprendió a Nami y a Robin, Luffy nunca le hacía caso a nadie.

Ya en la privacidad (seguridad) de su cuarto, Ace se permitió respirar. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con todas las personas aquel día? Primero Law y ahora los locos extraterrestres que habían invadido su casa. Cansado, miró el traje en sus manos y decidió terminar con aquello de una buena vez. Se quitó la vieja sudadera y el desgastado pantalón para tomar el vestuario. Las prendas caían con suavidad como una leve caricia contra su piel, la ropa resultaba cómoda y lo peor, que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío, fue ver que la ropa le quedaba perfectamente, ¡ni siquiera la ropa que se compraba le quedaba tan bien! Comenzaba a sentir un poco (mucho) miedo de esos chicos. Pese a todo, Ace no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al ver como los ojos de los tres "invasores" se abrían como platos al verlo salir con el pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa color rojo eléctrico. Robin fue la primera en reaccionar y esbozo una sonrisa que Ace no supo interpretar y cuando la morena se acercó, fue su turno de sonrojarse, que fue aún peor cuando la morena comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes para ajustar la ropa. Esa mujer lo ponía nervioso.

─Shishisi, te estas sonrojando Ace.

─Cállate ─Ace le lanzó una mirada molesta a Luffy que solo lo hizo reír más.

─Te ves bien ─dijo sin dejar de sonreír y sin apartar la vista del mayor, era curioso, no recordaba que aquel traje estuviera en los diseños originales─. Shishishi luces como uno de esos muñecos que usan las niñas, no tienes ningún vello en el cuerpo ─. Ace apretó los puños y gruño molesto, claro que no tenía, era lampiño por naturaleza, por eso no tuvo que someterse a ninguna clase de tratamiento mientras fue actor, a las personas no les gustaba ver a tipos velludos cogiendo a chicas sexys y limpias.

─No te muevas ─dijo Robin sujetándolo para que se quedara quieto.

La ropa le iba perfecta al pecoso, en cuestión de investigar cosas nadie le ganaba a Nami. Mientras acomodaba la ropa, Robin no pudo evitar pensar que era una verdadera lástima que hubiera quedado tan ben, seguro que el padre de Luffy lo convencería de dejar la película, justo como lo había hecho con Sabo, y Ace sería mucho más fácil pues el pecoso no brincaba, precisamente, de gusto por salir en la película, una buena cantidad de dinero (que le permitiera pagar la multa que Nami había impuesto en su contrato) sería suficiente para que abandonará el proyecto.

Mientras Robin daba vueltas a su alrededor como una polilla junto a un foco, Ace se cubrió la boca para suprimir un sonoro bostezo. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba parado allí mientras la morena le acomodaba la ropa, Nami parecía casi tan aburrida como él pues estaba hojeando uno de sus libros, Luffy por su parte tenía la barbilla apoyada en el brazo del sillón y lo contemplaba con su eterna sonrisa, ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz? Con cada traje que se había probado su emoción parecía ir en aumento y de vez en cuando soltaba su molesta risa "shishishi" ¿Qué persona se reía de esa forma? Apartó su vista del menor, Ace pensó que probarse ropa era la cosa más aburrida del mundo, o tal vez solo era que estaba cansado, había estado parado casi todo el día y el dolor en su hombro parecía ir en aumento.

─Ponte derecho ─Ace obedeció mientras Robin comprobaba el largo del pantalón, la ropa que se estaba probando en esos momentos era un traje negro con una camisa roja y un sombrero negro con dos cara engarzadas, aquel traje había hecho que la sonrisa del menor fuera aún más amplia e incluso había gritado emocionado haciendo que Nami levantará la vista y esbozará una sonrisa, por primera vez sincera. El traje se ajustaba (demasiado perfectamente) a su cuerpo pero era bastante cómodo, Ace había notado que el traje era demasiado ajustado, fue hasta ese momento que comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de papel iba a interpretar pero no quería preguntar mucho, algo le decía que Nami lo consideraba un pobre idiota y si bien era pobre, y también idiota (como lo demostraba el hecho de haber aceptado aquella idiotez) pero no planeaba darle la razón a esa mujer.

Finalmente, después de tres trajes, había terminado.

─El último traje estará listo la próxima semana, pero esa prueba, ya será en el estudio.

─¿El otro traje? ─preguntó Ace saliendo de su cuarto mientras pasaba un suéter por su cabeza para mirar a la morena─. No creen que sea mucha ropa.

─El protagonista normalmente tiene más vestuario que el resto ─dijo Robin confundida sin apartar la vista del moreno.

El cerebro de Ace tardo un poco en procesar las palabras de Robin, pero cuando lo hizo casi pudo sentir como toda la sangre se le iba a los pies y no pudo evitar mirar con horror al moreno.

─¿Protagonista? ─Luffy asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

─¡Claro! Tú eres el protagonista, shishishi, ¿Quién pensaste que interpretaría a Keima?

Todo lo que siguió fue como una especie de sueño neblinoso, vio como Nami le ayudaba a Robin a recoger la ropa mientras Luffy les decía lo que quería cenar, Robin abrió la puerta y Luffy fue tras ella canturreando una alegre canción sobre la carne, Nami iba tras ellos.

─Oh, se me olvidaba ─dijo Nami haciendo que Robin y Luffy se giraran para mirarla─, hay algo que tengo que revisar ─Nami se giró antes de salir y encaró a Ace quien tan solo la miró confundido, pero fue aún peor cuando la chica lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló para… ¡Besarlo!─ Mmm sabor a menta ─dijo Nami alejándose de Ace al tiempo que se lamia los labios y sacaba una pequeña libreta de su corpiño─. Es tu primera infracción, lo que hace que tu cuenta inicie con 1000 berries ─la pelinaranja esbozo una sonrisa ladina y miró el rostro estupefacto de Ace, Nami guardo la libreta sin apartar su vista del pecoso─. Que pases buenas noches, Ace.

Ace miró como la puerta de su departamento cerrarse ante él y el silencio a su alrededor pareció rodearlo, era incapaz de apartar la vista de aquella puerta…

¿Infracción?

¿1000 berries?

¿El papel principal?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Han pasado años desde que actualice esta historia (bueno tal vez no tantos pero así lo sentí). Como siempre, pido disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y a las personas que siguen esta historia (aunque la autora sea demasiado lenta).**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y si alguien gusta dejar un comentario es bienvenido sino pues solo disfruten la historia :D**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Piece no es mío.**  
 **Solo la idea de la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **8**

─¿Dónde lo conoció? ─preguntó Dragon desde la parte trasera del auto, Koala le dirigió una rápida mirada por el retrovisor antes de volver su atención al camino frente a ella. Su jefe acababa de regresar de su viaje y contrario a lo que una persona normal haría de ir a casa a dormir, para recuperarse de las horas de vuelo, apenas subió al auto su jefe le había pedido la información que consiguió de Portgas D. Ace.

─En el restaurante Corvo ─se había sentido como una verdadera estúpida al darse cuenta que el primer Ace que conoció era el Ace que estaba buscando─. Al parecer mientras cenaban en aquel lugar, Luffy se enteró que Ace había sido actor y le ofreció el papel.

 _Típico de Luffy_ , pensó Dragón, su hijo jamás podía pensar las cosas y actuaba por impulso. Dragon siempre se había considerado la clase de padre que no se metía en los asuntos de su hijo, excepto por lo sucedido con Sabo, porque pensaba que la mejor forma de que creciera era que cometiera sus propios errores pero esto era demasiado. No podía permitir que se arruinara de esa forma, mucho menos en el festival de Marjorie. Su hijo no parecía comprender lo importante que era aquel festival. Como un director novato la aceptación que obtuviera la película que presentará definiría el futuro de su carrera. Si Luffy pensaba que aquello era un juego, estaba muy equivocado. La selección de los actores era algo muy difícil aun cuando se tuviera un buen guión, los actores que daban el rostro y las voces a los personajes eran muy importantes. Cuando se seleccionaba un actor se debía tomar en cuenta su talento, su naturalidad para hacer el papel, la habilidad que tenía para darle vida a un ser que no existían más que en papel. Un director serio escogía a los actores por su talento y no porque le agradará. Dragon nunca había permitido que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su trabajo, incluso en esos momentos que analizaba la información del sujeto al que Luffy había elegido para interpretar a su protagonista lo estaba haciendo.

De entrada, la escuela donde había estudiado no era muy buena. Había muchas escuelas de actuación en el mundo pero eran pocas las que gozaban de verdadero prestigió y aceptación entre las grandes producciones y la Escuela de Arte Dramático de la Universidad South Blue no era una de ellas. Ace se había graduado a los 19 años con un CV aceptable. Había participado en 78 producciones escolares y había obtenido cinco papeles de relleno y ocho secundarios en algunas películas, aunque nada relevante pues todas fueron para televisión. Fue un año después de graduarse que obtuvo su primer protagónico en una cinta AV bajo la dirección de Doflamingo y fue así como inició su carrera. Los reportes de ventas de los títulos en los que había participado indicaban que su popularidad era bastante aceptable, no destacaba mucho pero los número eran lo suficientemente buenos como para producir más, pero por problemas con el director fue despedido y desde entonces no había vuelto a actuar. Mirando la fotografía del chico entendía porque no había obtenido oportunidades, el cine era una industria que se movía por apariencias (aunque mucha gente lo negará) y el rostro de aquel muchacho era perfecto para un papel secundario, jamás para un protagónico. ¿Qué esperaba obtener su hijo de un actor así?

Luffy había escogido inicialmente a Sabo para su película y Dragon aceptaba que había sido una buena elección, conocía detalladamente la trama de la película de su hijo y el rubio era perfecto para el papel. Admitía que su hijo tenía buen ojo, de no haber sido por él, jamás habría notado al rubio, incluso se sorprendió cuando Robin le informó que el chico tenía dos años trabajando en su productora y claro que no lo había notado porque el rubio había hecho participaciones secundarias, nada demasiado importante como para que demostrará todo su potencial y sin embargo, su hijo si lo había notado.

─Koala ─la chica le dirigió una rápida mirada por el retrovisor antes de volver su atención al camino─. Llévame al restaurante Corvo, tengo un poco de hambre ─ tal vez aquel Ace tenía algo que ofrecer.

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Seguro que estas bien? ─preguntó Aphelandra sin apartar la vista de Ace que en esos momentos pasaba el delantal por su cabeza para después atarlo alrededor de la cintura─ Te ves pálido ─y no mentía, Ace tenía el rostro de un extraño color cenizo.

─Estoy bien, no te preocupes ─dijo Ace antes de alejarse.

Claro que no estaba bien, la noche anterior no había podido dormir. Después de que los invasores regresaran a su nave nodriza (o a cualquier dimensión demoniaca de donde hubieran salido), Ace se había quedado de pie en medio de la sala, tratando de procesar lo que acababan de decirle y cuando finalmente reaccionó, se había lanzado sobre el contrato como un gato sobre un ratón, alusión que tras terminar de leerlo se dio cuenta que él era el ratón y el contrato el gato.

No solo había aceptado interpretar el papel principal sino que además había aceptado una serie de estupideces, de acuerdo con este, Ace se había comprometido a estar disponible en cualquier momento para las grabaciones, había accedido a usar todo el vestuario que le asignaran, acepto cualquier cambio que surgiera en las grabaciones. Había aceptado, además, usar dentífrico sabor canela durante el tiempo que durara la grabación, una vez a la semana tendría que cuidar a Luffy, ayudar a cualquiera de ellos si llegaban a necesitarlo e incluso tendría que jugar con Luffy una vez al día. Las clausuras serían graciosas sino fuera porque cada vez que infringiera alguna tendría que pagar 1000 berries. Y lo peor de todo era que si llegaba a renunciar, tendría que pagarle a la productora Mugiwara cien veces su sueldo, el cual ascendía a la flamante cantidad de 30; 000,000 berries. Por donde lo mirará, Ace estaba atrapado y ¿a quién podía culpar de eso? A nadie más que a su completa idiotez. Se había dejado llevar por la actitud insistente de Luffy y ahora este era el resultado.

Lo peor de todo fue que una vez se recuperó del shock inicial, un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, así que tomo su celular y busco la dichosa empresa en la barra de búsqueda. La maldita película no se trataba de un proyecto escolar sino de una película, ¡Una película de verdad! Tras leer aquello fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño y tan solo se quedó en el sillón contemplando su celular como si este fuera a cambiar lo que decía solo por verlo.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con aquel idiota para darle el papel principal a un completo desconocido? ¿A un desconocido que además le había dicho que era actor de películas AV? La idea de que todo aquello fuera una broma paso por su mente, seguro Perona (cansada de que siempre rechazara sus invitaciones de ir a comer, había decidido castigarlo de aquella forma) o tal vez era una nueva forma de Law de torturarlo (después de todo había conocido a Luffy el mismo día que se reencontró con Law), pero por más que trataba de convencerse de aquello, no lo conseguía. Luffy no parecía estar bromeando y aquello era más aterrador todavía porque significaba que Ace tendría que actuar y grabar aquella estúpida película. Si en esos momentos entraba un ser de otro mundo y le ofrecía 30; 000,000 ha cambio de cualquier cosa, le aceptaría con gusto.

Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó y al girarse Ace se encontró con un hombre alto con un tatuaje en la cara y una chica castaña demasiado sonriente. Retiraba lo dicho, aquellos sujetos eran demasiado aterradores para hacer tratos con ellos.

─Bienvenidos –la verdad no tenía ganas de atender a nadie, pero era su trabajo─. ¿Mesa para dos? O ¿prefieren ordenar para llevar? –el sujeto lo miró como quien mira a una rana a la que está a punto de disecar y sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas se dirigió a la mesa más apartada de la cocina, imitando a su compañero la mujer también se alejó y fue a sentarse a su lado. Ace tomó una profunda respiración, el día comenzaba con un cliente raro.

Controlando su mal genio, se acercó a la barra y tomó dos cartas del mostrador para dirigirse a la mesa.

─Supongo que es mesa para dos entonces –dijo colocando las cartas frente a cada uno─. Los desayunos vienen en la página 3, el especial del día de hoy es "Dulce Amanecer" que consiste en huevos fritos con tocino y café. Mi nombre es Ace, seré su mesero, llámenme cuando decidan que ordenar.

─Caminas ligeramente inclinado hacia tu lado derecho, supongo que se debe a que pasas mucho tiempo cargando bandejas –dijo el hombre acomodándose en su silla─. Llevas mucho trabajando como mesero –Ace pudo notar que aquello era una afirmación.

─Lo suficiente para no tirar su comida, señor, no se preocupe. Avísenme cuando quieran ordenar ─no necesitaba confirmar ni negar aquello, además ¿Qué rayos le importaba?

Y mientras esos dos se dedicaban a mirar el menú, el pecoso se enfocó en limpiar las mesas, acomodar los servilleteros y rellenar los saleros y azucareras de cada una. Tras terminar de acomodar todo, Ace se giró para mirar a sus dos únicos clientes, había pasado media hora y no habían pedido nada, la chica parecía entretenida revisando su celular y el hombre continuaba mirándolo…¿Acaso creía que Ace era una clase de pieza en exhibición? Molesto se encaminó a su mesa.

─Disculpen, ¿ya saben que van a ordenar? –si no querían nada, podían empezar a largarse.

─Tráenos un café –dijo el hombre sin quitarle la vista, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara? Aparte de aquellas estúpidas pecas. Ace dio la media vuelta para ir por las tazas y el café.

El chico pecoso no tardó en regresar y Koala notó que su jefe prestaba mucha atención a sus movimientos del chico, así como también notó que la mirada del mesero estaba en su jefe, era obvio que había notado que Dragon no le quitaba la vista de encima. Lo realmente sorprendente era que pudiera sostenerle la mirada, ella había visto como muchos grandes hombres de negocio apartaban la vista ante la de Dragon.

─¿Necesitan algo más? ─preguntó una vez terminó de servir el café.

─Nada más, puedes retirarte ─Ace miró al hombre sorprendido, ¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿Su sirviente personal?

─Llámenme si necesitan algo.

Ace se permitió rodar los ojos una vez entró a la cocina, el aroma de los bollos de mantequilla que Carmen estaba preparando flotó hasta él, el aroma logró poner una sonrisa en sus labios de y se sentó en la barra para contemplar a la mujer mientras trabajaba. Una vez Aphelandra le había dicho que cuando llegó, las tres abrieron una apuesta para ver cuánto duraría en el puesto de mesero, la chef fue la única que apostó porque Ace se quedaría más del mes, Dadan le había dado una semana y Aphelandra dos.

Finalmente el horno emitió un pitido indicando que los panecillos estaban listos y Carmen se apresuró a sacarlos, el olor del pan recién hecho y la mantequilla hizo que el estómago de Ace gruñera, debido a que había vomitado todo su desayuno en la mañana y al hecho de que toda la comida le causaba nauseas, no había comido nada en todo el día, aquellos panecillos era la primera comida que no lo hacía sentir un vuelco en el estómago.

─¿No has desayuno, Ace? ─preguntó Carmen colocando la bandeja en la barra─ ¿Quieres uno? ─Ace los miró largamente antes de negar con la cabeza, si se compraba un panecillo descompletaría lo que le quedaba para reabastecer su nevera, por culpa de ese estúpido chiquillo sus finanzas aún no se recuperaba.

─No, pero tal vez los sujetos de allá afuera si quieran ─una cosa era que fueran unos extraños pero su deber era que se llevarán una buena impresión del restaurante, después de todo era el mesero.

Apenas atravesó la puerta los ojos de aquel hombre se clavaron en él, tratando de ignorar aquellos ojos que parecían taladros se dirigió a la mesa.

─Los bollos de mantequilla son una especialidad de nuestro restaurante, estos acaban de salir, ¿les gustaría alguno? ─la chica miró el cesto con los bollos con la ceja enarcada y la boca torcida, seguro era una de esas mujeres obsesionadas con su figura.

─Huelen bien, yo si quiero probarlos y traernos más café ─Ace dejó el bollo en un pequeño plato y fue por la jarra con el café para rellenar las tazas y volver a meterse en la cocina.

En la barra, Carmen estaba colocando un cesto con cinco bollos y una taza con chocolate caliente que olía bastante bien. Carmen casi nunca preparaba chocolate, el que se servía en el restaurante era preparado por Ace, Tashigi y algunas veces por Aphelandra.

─¿Ya llegó Dadan? ─preguntó al ver el pequeño desayuno en la barra, de hecho le había parecido extraño no ver a la enorme mujer sentada junto a la barra leyendo el periódico mientras fumaba un puro.

─No vendrá el día de hoy, tuvo un asunto personal ─informó Carmen con una sonrisa─. Esto es para ti.

─Pero… no tengo dinero para esto.

─Hahaha no te preocupes, yo no le digo a Dadan si tú no lo haces, ¿trato? ─Ace esbozó una sonrisa.

─Gracias ─dijo sentándose en la barra y lanzándose sobre los panecillos.

Koala miró a su jefe mientras devorando los bollos, preguntándose cuál era la finalidad de esa extraña visita. Desde que llegarán, su jefe había permanecido en silencio observando al pecoso. ¿Qué tanto le veía? La seña más significativa que tenían eran las miles de peca que adornaba su cara. En lo personal, a ella no le llamaban la atención los chicos con rostros infantiles. ¿Qué había visto Luffy en aquel sujeto para ir y ofrecerle un papel en su película? ¡Y no cualquier papel! Sino el papel principal. _«Luffy es así, una vez decide algo, ninguno podemos hacerlo cambiar de opinión»_. Le sorprendía un poco que Robin no fuera capaz de controlarlo, siempre que hablaba del hijo del jefe lo hacía lucir como alguien imposible, tal vez a Robin le faltaba un poco de mano dura, Koala estaba segura que de ser ella, podría manejarlo, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser manejar a un niño?

─Ve esta tarde a casa de ese sujeto y averigua cuánto dinero quiere a cambio de abandonar la película de mi hijo ─Koala miró a su jefe, el hombre había dicho aquello mientras introducía la mitad de un bollo en su boca.

─Considerando la zona donde vive y el trabajo que tiene, supongo que querrá una fuerte cantidad de dinero, eso sin mencionar que el contrato que firmó con su hijo tiene estipulada una penalización en caso de que decida romperlo ─Dragon miró a Koala ligeramente sorprendido.

─¿De cuánto?

─Treinta millones ─Dragon esbozó una sonrisa mirando el último panecillo en su mano.

─Nami es bastante buena haciendo contratos, ¿verdad? ─Koala parpadeó confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver Nami, la jefa de locaciones, con los contratos?─ En ese caso, costará una pequeña fortuna deshacerse del mesero ─Dragon metió todo el panecillo en su boca y se dedicó a saborear la mantequilla, quería deshacerse de aquel chico cuanto antes─. Ofrece el doble de lo que tiene que pagarle a mi hijo ─Koala se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo y miró a su jefe, ¿Quería que le ofreciera sesenta millones! Era demasiado dinero─. Quiero que el asunto quede listo esta misma noche, ¿está claro? No quiero volver a escuchar de Portgas D. Ace después de hoy ─Koala asintió.

─Como usted diga, señor ─dijera lo que dijera su jefe, solo ofrecería treinta y cinco, seguro que el pecoso aceptaría, cinco millones era una cantidad que jamás juntaría en aquel pequeño lugar y era mucho más de lo que le pagarían si hacía la película.

Ace salió al restaurante de mejor humor, los bollos habían estado deliciosos y al parecer su estómago los había aceptado sin ningún problema, pero este desapareció al ver como aquel hombre se giraba inmediatamente hacia él, Ace suspiro agotado, prácticamente sentía como si estuviera en una de esas malditas audiciones donde todos lo miraban con los ojos entornados y la nariz fruncida en un mohín desagradable.

─¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitan algo más?

─Traernos la cuenta ─dijo Dragon sin apartar la vista ni un momento. Ace no podía estar más feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

─En seguida.

Cuarenta y cinco berries, era la cuenta total. Dragon miró la nota un momento, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que pagará menos de 1000 berries por una comida. Antes de convertirse en un gran director, aquella cantidad era lo que habitualmente gastaba cuando comía fuera, pese a que su padre era un hombre muy rico jamás le dio una vida fácil, Dragon había tenido que pelear por cada cosa en su vida y gracias a ello era la persona que era ahora, pero al ver esa nota se daba cuenta, que hacía mucho que había olvidado aquella etapa de su vida. Colocó el dinero para liquidar la cuenta y se puso de pie, Koala lo imitó.

─Conserva la feria como propina ─dijo al pasar junto a la barra sin siquiera mirar al pecoso. Ace lo miró sobre el hombro mientras abandonaban el restaurante. Era su impresión o mucha gente extraña estaba visitando el restaurante últimamente. Cansado terminó de colocar el café en el triturador y fue a recoger el pago.

 _¿Qué conserve la feria?_ El sujeto había dejado mil berries para el pago, Ace frunció el entrecejo, ¿Por qué de repente todas las personas le daban grandes propinas? No le gustaba, tomó el dinero y le llevó la nota a Aphelandra, una vez que la chica cobró los 45 de la cuenta, Ace deposito la feria en el frasco de las propinas y fue a recoger la mesa, esperaba no tener más visitas extrañas en todo el día.

.

.

.

.

.

─Te dije que Ace era perfecto para el papel –Nami rodó los ojos, Luffy llevaba diciendo aquello desde la mañana.

─No porque la ropa que Robin diseñó exclusivamente para él le quede bien –dijo haciendo énfasis en lo de exclusivamente—, significa que es perfecto para el papel –en todo caso demostraba que Robin tenía mucho talento─. Falta ver cómo actúa –y Nami estaba segura que cuando eso sucediera, Luffy iba a llevarse una enorme decepción.

─Shishishi ya quiero que empiecen los ensayos –dijo con una sonrisa.

Luffy se sentía emocionado ante la idea de ver a sus amigos y a Ace interpretando los papeles de aquellos personajes que habían estado en su mente durante mucho tiempo. La sola idea de ver como esos seres cobraban vida hacia que un leve cosquilleo le recorriera el cuerpo, por eso había decidido convertirse en director, quería poder llevar a la realidad todo lo que pasaba por su mente y lo dejaba despierto por varios días, también por eso mismo odiaba la idea se usar computadora para los efectos y los paisajes, quería ver la realidad, quería que cuando un actor interactuara con el fuego lo sintiera (claro que Nami se aseguraba que todo se hiciera con absoluta seguridad, la pelinaranja no estaba dispuesta a pagarle un solo centavo a la agencia de seguros). Luffy no era partidario de usar computadora y escenarios falsos, sentía que al hacerlo engañaba a las personas que esperaban ver un fragmento de fantasía llevado a la realidad.

─Ya no falta mucho. El lunes comenzarán los ensayos ─la puerta interrumpió la risa del menor y tanto Nami como Luffy se giraron para ver quién era.

─Lamento interrumpirlos ─dijo Franky sin su usual buen humor─. Han venido a verte, Luffy –Luffy parpadeo unos momentos antes de sonreír haciendo que su rostro adquiriera un brillo de emoción.

─¿Es Ace? –después que firmará el contrato le había dado la dirección del estudio para que fuera a conocerlo.

─No ─por la expresión del peliazul era obvio que él también hubiera deseado que fuera el mesero─, se trata de Sabo.

La sala de estar era amplia y estaba pintada de color verde menta con trazos purpuras en formas de ondas y círculos que hacían juego con los enormes sofás color crema de tres plazas, al centro había una mesa de vidrio donde un arreglo con grandes esferas de cristal emitía suaves destellos. Una pared había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar fue sustituida por enormes ventanales que daban vista a una vasta extensión de árboles y una montaña a lo lejos. Las paredes estaban adornadas con afiches de las películas más famosas, y no se tenía que ser un gran conocedor para saber que todos eran originales. Habían tenido que costarles una fortuna. No conocía el precio de todos pero sabía que al menos uno de ellos costaba por encima de cien miel berries.

Sabo tenía que admitir que quien se hubiera encargado del diseño interior y la decoración era realmente bueno. Todo en aquel lugar indicaba que estaba en una productora cinematográfica, aunque también era obvio que apenas estaba empezando como los espacios en blanco indicaban, el olor a yeso fresco y pintura y las máquinas de construcción que había visto al entrar. La productora Mugiwara era la más joven hasta el momento, con apenas un mes de ser fundada, aunque él sabía que ya tenía tiempo de existir pero hasta hacia poco. Luffy había conseguido el lugar.

El sonido de pasos a su espalda lo hizo girarse y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sabo al ver al chico delgado y desgarbado dirigirse hacia él. Sabo tenía que admitir que vestido con aquellos jeans claros y un suéter enorme rojo que le llegaba poco más abajo de la cintura, Luffy lucia bastante bien y su rostro aniñado resultaba refrescante de ver.

─¡Hola, señor Director! Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Cómo has estado?

.

.

.

.

.

Ace arrugó la envoltura de su hamburguesa y la retuvo en su mano mientras terminaba de beber el resto de su refresco. Esa tarde el cielo parecía una mezcla grisácea y cargada de nubes que se iban tornando cada vez más oscuras, señal inequívoca de que pronto llovería. Por fortuna siempre tenía un paraguas y un impermeable en su casillero para ocasiones como esas.

Ahora que tenía unos minutos para descansar, se encontró pensando nuevamente en la película donde supuestamente sería el protagonista o más bien en cómo podría reunir la cantidad que le costaba su "libertad" de aquel contrato.

Treinta millones.

No podría juntar esa cantidad ni aunque vendiera todas sus cosas. ¡Rayos! No podría juntar esa cantidad ni aunque trabajará por 10 años sin gastar un solo berrie. Era simplemente imposible. Únicamente le quedaba aprender el guion y hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo memorizarlo, hacia siglos que no hacía algo como eso. Su más grande representación era la de "Bepo", el oso polar que les desea feliz cumpleaños a los clientes. Todo eso sumado al hecho de que solo tenía ese fin de semana para aprenderlo, nada alentador.

 _Y sentado aquí mucho menos lograre memorizar nada,_ soltando un suspiro se levantó y volvió a entrar a la cocina para despedirse y recoger sus cosas. Había echado el libreto en su mochila para leerlo en el camino, después de todo hacia una hora de viaje y bien podía aprovecharlo para ver si lograba meter un dialogo en su cabeza (a estas alturas se conformaba con aprender aunque fuera solo uno).

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer cuando estaba abordando el autobús, que aquella tarde estaba inusualmente vacío, Ace fue a la parte de atrás y se sentó junto a la ventana viendo como las gotas de lluvia iban empañando el panorama. Mientras el autobús comenzaba arrancar, Ace sacó el guion pero en lugar de abrirlo para estudiarlo, se dedicó a contemplarlo largamente justo como había hecho unas noches atrás.

Una película de verdad, tiempo atrás habría dado lo que fuera por una oportunidad como esa, tiempo atrás estaría ansioso porque comenzaran las grabaciones, tiempo atrás habría sabido como estudiar y memorizar aquellas líneas… pero ahora, Ace solo podía pensar en lo ridículo que se vería fingiendo que era un actor.

Tenía miedo de aquel libreto y tenía miedo de algo más pero no sabía de qué exactamente, era una sensación incómoda en su pecho, la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado.

Con manos temblorosas volvió a guardar aquellas hojas engargoladas en su mochila y sacó el pequeño reproductor de música, se colocó los auriculares y lo encendió. Mientras la música sonaba en sus oídos, Ace apoyo la cabeza en el frío vidrio de la ventanilla, dejando que su aliento la empañara mientras recordaba la información que obtuviera de internet la noche anterior. Monkey D. Luffy tenía 20 años y se le consideraba una joven promesa en el mundo cinematográfico, durante su época como estudiante sus producciones habían ganado el primer lugar en todas las competencias y al graduarse había creado su propia casa productora junto con sus amigos. Sin embargo el artículo no decía mucho sobre ninguno de ellos, de acuerdo con la editorial Luffy y sus amigos no eran de los que daban detalles de su vida privada a la prensa. Ace subió el volumen de su reproductor y fue contemplando como el panorama se movía frente a sus ojos. Luffy le había dicho que podía visitar la productora cuando quisiera, le había dado una tarjeta con la dirección que Ace había aventado en alguna parte de su departamento (no recordaba donde), pero no lo había hecho.

 _Tal vez porque si la visitaba, todo sería real._

Ace aún tenía la esperanza que todo se tratara de una pesadilla de la que terminaría despertando tarde o temprano, solo esperaba que fuera antes de que tuviera que realizar los ensayos. ¿Qué clase de idiota le daba un protagónico a un actor que trabajaba como mesero en un pequeño restaurante en una de las zonas de más baja categoría de la ciudad? No debería de decirle algo a Luffy que el trabajará de mesero y no en una película, como por ejemplo ¿Que tal vez no era muy bueno? Era una estupidez, todo aquello era una insensatez. Luffy era un completo idiota y Ace lo era aún más por aceptar trabajar con el idiota.

Ace suspiro empañando aún más el vidrio e introdujo su mano por el suéter para sacar las placas que llevaba colgadas del cuello. Le habían detectado aquel padecimiento a los 10 años, al principio los reportes de sus maestros de que se quedaba dormido en las clases no eran extraños, siempre había sido un niño distraído pero cuando se hicieron más recurrentes, su madre decidió llevarlo con un doctor para que lo examinará. Narcolepsia, heredada de su padre quien había muerto antes que Ace naciera. Doflamingo lo había aceptado aún con su enfermedad, le dio una oportunidad cuando nadie más lo hizo. Que tu actor principal se durmiera en medio de la toma era sinónimo de pérdidas y nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Aún ahora recordaba lo estúpido que fue dándole las gracias a aquel maldito rubio, pensando en que se esforzaría para no decepcionarlo. ¿Sabía Luffy que padecía de narcolepsia? Probablemente, pensó recordando lo perfectamente bien que le había quedado la ropa la noche anterior. No entendía a ese chico… no lo entendía en absoluto, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pretendía? ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él para el papel principal? ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él para cualquier papel? _¡Eres un actor, no un mesero!_ ¿Por qué Perona siempre insistía con lo mismo cada vez que lo veía? Y no solo había sido Perona, cuando Luffy y sus secuaces estuvieron acudiendo al restaurante para convencerlo (molestarlo sería más apropiado) Carmen, Aphelandra e incluso Tashigi le habían preguntado porque no aceptaba.

Todas, incluso Dadan, parecían entusiasmadas con la idea de que saliera en una película, estaba claro que el aprecio que le tenían les impedía ver que Ace llevaba 5 años retirado y que jamás, antes de aquel idiota, nadie le había ofrecido un papel, ni siquiera en obras de teatro infantiles. ¿No les decía eso algo?

En cinco años no había conseguido un solo papel y había hecho más audiciones de las que recordaba, para cualquier papel inclusive como extra o doble, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: nosotros le llamamos. La mentira que siempre decían. Ace sabía que no lo llamarían, cuando impresionabas a alguien se le notaba en los ojos, pero cada vez que el terminaba su prueba veía lo mismo: aburrimiento, cansancio y, en algunos casos, alegría de que ya hubiera terminado. Nunca nadie le pidió una segunda prueba, al contrario todos lo interrumpían antes que terminará. Ace incluso se había inscrito en una de esas agencias pero al no poder continuar pagando por el servicio se salió. Tantos rechazos y tantas miradas adustas le dejaron en claro que Doflamingo no había mentido con lo que le dijo el día que lo corrió, por eso desde hacía un par de años Ace se había resignado a su vida actual, dejo de buscar empleo en el periódico y se limitó a continuar sirviendo mesas. No era un mal trabajo, tenía un sueldo base y más aparte sus propinas, en su cumpleaños, Carmen siempre le preparaba un pastel y entre todos le obsequiaban algo (la última vez había sido una camisa color vino), en Navidad, Dadan organizaba una pequeña reunión después de cerrar, encendían el karaoke e intercambiaban regalos mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena que Carmen se esmeraba mucho en preparar.

No era una mala vida, le gustaba. Allí nadie competía con nadie (salvo para ganar los días festivos o las vacaciones) y había un verdadero sentimiento de compañerismo. No quería renunciar a eso, le gustaba trabajar en ese lugar, le gustaban sus compañeras (ahora que lo pensaba Ace era el único hombre allí), le gustaba su vida simple y sencilla.

El libreto en su mochila amenazaba todo eso, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía.

.

.

.

.

.

Robin salió de su taller con los trajes cuidadosamente doblados sobre su brazo, para llevarlos a la lavandería pero cuando se dirigía al ascensor distinguió a Nami apoyada en la baranda mirando hacia la sala de espera en la planta baja. Se acercó a la chica para ver qué era lo que atraía su atención y no pudo evitar entornar los ojos al ver la persona con la que Luffy estaba hablando, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sabo allí?

─ Hubo algo extraño el día que Luffy decidió sacar a Sabo de la producción, ¿no lo crees? ─la morena miró a Nami, la chica no había apartado la vista de Luffy─. Desde entonces Luffy no ha vuelto a mencionar a Sabo y ese rubio idiota no había vuelto a buscarlo.

Mientras Nami no despegaba sus ojos de la escena entre Luffy y Sabo, Robin miraba a la pelinaranja de soslayo. Nami fue siempre su principal preocupación, de hecho aún lo era, la chica pese a que siempre estaba regañando al moreno e incluso en algunas ocasiones llegaba a golpearlo, era la que (junto con Zoro) más protegía a Luffy, después de todos los tres habían sido amigos desde el preescolar. El miedo que Robin tenía era que descubriera la verdadera razón por la que se acercará a Luffy y se hiciera su amiga. Luffy y Zoro podían llegar a ser muy despistados y a decir verdad también eran bastantes simples y se conformaban con cualquier explicación, pero Nami no era así, la chica sabía mantener la mente fría en situaciones de verdadero cuidado. Y al verla ahora, vigilando como un halcón cada uno de los movimientos de Sabo, confirmaba sus sospechas. Robin sabía la verdadera razón por la que Luffy sacará a Sabo de la producción y admitía que la preocupación de Nami era totalmente justificable. Las cosas entre Luffy y Sabo iban más allá que un simple desacuerdo.

Sabo y Luffy habían sido novios, bueno no estaba segura que Luffy se refiera de esa manera a Sabo porque no era su forma de ser, pero Luffy lo había querido mucho. Y ella lo sabía porque se había dedicado a espiarlo, era su trabajo después de todo. Luffy se había sentido fascinado por Sabo desde que lo conociera y con el tiempo el cariño y la admiración que sentía por ese chico mayor que él poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en otra clase de cariño. Aquella vez fue cuando comenzó a sentirse como una traidora con el pequeño.

─ _Robin, ¿Cómo sabes que amas a alguien?_

Que Luffy hubiera acudido a ella con aquella pregunta, en lugar de hacerlo con Zoro, Nami o cualquiera de los otros, le mostró a la morena lo mucho que la apreciaba, le mostro que el menor la consideraba una verdadera amiga. La pregunta fue como una puñalada en su corazón, Luffy la había hecho justo cuando ella volvía de dar su reporte mensual al padre del menor. _Y aun así, continué dándole información durante 3 meses más_. Debió darse cuenta que el interés que el padre de Luffy comenzó a mostrar por Sabo (quien en esas fechas era uno de los actores nuevos que acababan de llegar a la compañía) iba más allá de la "preocupación" por su hijo y mucho más allá de lo profesional.

La forma en que Luffy había descubierto lo que su padre y su "novio" tenían había sido muy dolorosa y un momento bastante desagradable. No hubo reproches, no hubo confrontación, no hubo lágrimas… solo una sonrisa que desapareció, unos ojos que perdieron su brillo, una pequeña caja con el logotipo de una prestigiosa joyería que cayó de su mano y rebotó sobre un suelo cubierto de alfombra, una mano que se movió para cerrar la puerta y un corazón destrozado. Robin había estado allí, junto al menor, había visto como el padre del chico estaba sobre el rubio en medio de aquel acto, los jadeos que ambos prorrumpieran y el recuerdo de la forma en como Sabo gemía el nombre de Dragon todavía asqueaban a Robin. Luffy había sacado a Sabo de la producción al día siguiente, sin explicación alguna pese a las protestas de todos, menos de Nami y Zoro. Después de eso Luffy se decayó mucho, fue precisamente por eso que todos se esforzaron por conseguir lo que el menor había soñado para su película, en un intento por animarlo, y así fue como terminaron yendo a aquel restaurante donde conocieran a Ace.

Desde Ace, Luffy lucia más animado y todos lo habían notado, por eso pese a que no sabían cómo actuaba igual habían terminado colaborando con la tarea de convencerlo para que aceptara salir en la película. Pensar en aquel chico pecoso hizo que un nuevo sentimiento de culpa se instalara en su pecho. Koala le había dicho que Dragon quería la dirección del chico y que le había pedido toda la información que pudiera reunir. Luffy estaba a punto de perder a su protagonista de nueva cuenta, Robin no conocía a nadie que se hubiera resistido a las ofertas de Monkey D. Dragon. Si Luffy era terco y decidido, su padre lo era el doble, después de todo era como se decía: la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol. Ace había mostrado mucha resistencia con Luffy, pero ¿resistirá al padre de éste? A diferencia de Luffy, Dragon era sumamente reconocido. Tenía ventaja en todos los aspectos y ellos no eran precisamente santo de devoción del pecoso.

─¿Qué hace el aquí? –Zoro había llegado justo a tiempo, porque Robin había comenzado a perderse en sus propios recuerdos. El peliverde iban únicamente vestido con un pantalón deportivo y tenía el torso empapado en sudor, seguramente había estado en el gimnasio.

─Franky solo dijo que había preguntado por Luffy, no dio ningún detalle –respondió Nami sin mirarlo, todos estaban tan acostumbrados a la presencia de los demás que ya no les causaban sobresaltos.

─Pues espero que no quiera quedarse, la alacena está casi vacía –dijo Sanji colocándose junto a Zoro─. De hecho, venía a hablar contigo de eso, preciosa Nami, cuando me encontré con este idiota frente al almacén de limpieza –Robin pudo notar que el rostro de Zoro se ponía rojo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

─Ese almacén no estaba allí en la mañana –dijo tratando de defenderse.

─Si como tú digas.

La molestia en el rostro de todos era bastante obvia, tal vez no sabía lo que había pasado entre esos dos, pero era claro que estaban de lado de Luffy. Ninguno estaba allí por el dinero, estaban allí por amistad, lealtad y sus propios sueños que Luffy los había alentado a alcanzar. Al poco tiempo de conocerlos, comprendió porque Dragon no había intentado convencerlos de abandonar a Luffy, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Muchas veces, Robin lo había escuchado quejarse de ellos porque los consideraba demasiado novatos para apoyar a su hijo.

─No me gusta que ese hombre este aquí –dijo Nami enderezándose─. Debería conseguir un par de guardias de seguridad para evitar que esa clase de personas pueda entrar –la pelinaranja tomó nota mental de ello, sería lo primero que atendería apenas terminará allí─. No quiero a ese sujeto cerca de Luffy ─declaró con firmeza.

─No dijiste que lo preferías a él antes que a Ace ─comentó Robin tratando de sonreír.

─Prefiero a Sabo como Keima en la película, no al lado de Luffy.

─No te preocupes tanto, mi preciosa Nami. Luffy sabe cuidarse solo.

─No lo dudo, pero… ─si solo fuera cuestión de golpes, Nami no se preocuparía, pero su intuición le decía que entre esos dos había algo más. Luffy siempre había dicho que Sabo interpretaría a Keima y después un día simplemente les dijo que el rubio ya no formaba parte del equipo, a la semana Sabo era mencionado como protagonista de la película de Dragon ─. No me gusta ese sujeto ─le gustaba mucho menos que Ace. Nami sentía que Sabo podía lastimar a Luffy en algo más profundo que Ace con su mala actuación, por eso no lo quería cerca del moreno. Muchas veces le había preguntado a Luffy que había pasado con Sabo, pero el chico solo se había limitado a decirle "diferencias", así que en esta ocasión había enviado a Usopp para que lo averiguara.

 _Dentro de poco tampoco tendrás que preocuparte por Ace, Nami_. Koala la había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que Dragon llegaría esa mañana temprano, lo que significaba que Ace pronto desaparecería de sus vidas y volverían a quedarse sin protagonista.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy miró aquel rostro sonriente, Sabo siempre había tenido una expresión amistosa, al verlo ahora se daba cuenta del contraste que había entre Ace y él. Mientras que Ace era moreno, Sabo era rubio, el primero tenía los ojos negros y él otro de un hermoso azul cielo, Sabo era ligeramente más alto que Ace pero esté era más musculoso y mientras Ace tenía una expresión adusta, el rubio tenía una agradable, lo único que parecían compartir era que ambos tenían marcas, Sabo una quemadura en el lado izquierdo de la cara, la cual mantenía ocultada usando el cabello ligeramente largo, y Ace aquellas pecas esparcidas por toda su cara.

Keima había sido pensado para Sabo, Luffy no había podido concebir a otra persona para aquel papel que no fuera el rubio, hasta que vio a Ace, lo cual era curioso, ¿Cómo una persona tan diferente a Sabo podía parecerle tan adecuada?

─¡Vaya! No recordaba que fueras tan callado ─comentó Sabo viendo el rostro pensativo de Luffy, un rostro poco común en el menor─ ¿No te da gusto verme? ─Sabo tenía que admitir que no se esperaba ese recibimiento tan frío por parte del menor.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar recibiendo a mi padre? –el rubio entorno los ojos y miro al menor con suspicacia.

─¿A tu padre? ¿Por qué debería? Es trabajo de Koala ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

De hecho, aquella era precisamente la razón por la que estaba allí. Esa mañana apenas llegó a la productora fue a ver a Koala para lo del vestuario, pero se encontró con que la chica no estaba. De acuerdo con Hack, había llamado temprano para reportar que llegaría tarde porque iría a recoger a Dragon al aeropuerto. Sabo había tenido que usar sus dotes de actor para no demostrar su sorpresa. Dragon no le había informado que llegaría ese día, cuando siempre le avisaba y aquello era lo que le había molestado lo suficiente como para ir a ver a Luffy. Estaba seguro que Robin le informaría a su jefe aquella visita y entonces podrían las cartas sobre la mesa. Sabo odiaba ser relegado.

Había acudido a aquel lugar tan solo para molestar a Dragon, el hombre era celoso, pero al ver a Luffy una sensación agradable le recorrió el cuerpo. No podía olvidar la clase de relación que tuvo con aquel chiquillo, Luffy era demasiado dulce e inocente, Sabo casi se había sentido culpable cuando compartiera besos y otras cosas con él, pero aquella calidez desapareció cuando vio la mirada que Luffy le dirigía. No se había esperado aquella indiferencia del menor. Sabo podía olvidarse de las personas, pero odiaba cuando la gente lo olvidaba y superaba a él. _Aunque tal vez solo está fingiendo_ , su presencia no parecía alterar al menor en lo más mínimo y considerando que Luffy no era bueno fingiendo, tuvo que desechar aquella idea.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres? – _el mismo Luffy de siempre_ , al menos eso no había cambiado. Al igual que su padre, Luffy era franco y directo.

─Verte, hace mucho que no conversamos ─comentó con una sonrisa.

─Entonces ya te vas –si solo quería verlo no tenía por qué quedarse más tiempo.

─¿Qué pasa Lu, antes no solías ser tan frío? –su sonrisa cambió por una seductora y de forma distraída desabrocho el botón superior de su camisa revelando su piel blanca—Antes solías ser muy cariñoso.

─Antes muchas cosas eran diferentes, ahora es ahora.

─Vaya que frío –dijo cruzándose de brazos─. Has cambiado, Lu –el moreno se encogió de hombros, indiferente al comentario─ ¿Te gustaría ir a comer?

─Estoy ocupado. Si solo querías verme, ya lo hiciste. Adiós ─dijo dando la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse.

─¿Ocupado? ¿Ensayando con tu nuevo protagonista? –Luffy se detuvo y lo miró sobre el hombro—Creí que habías dicho que solo yo podía interpretar ese papel, al parecer mentiste.

─Yo también lo pensaba, hasta que vi a Ace.

─¿Ace? –Sabo parpadeo confundido y trató de pensar donde había escuchado antes aquel nombre – ¿Es un nuevo actor?

─Ace es un actor muy experimentado ─Nami había dicho que participó en 30 cintas─. Él será el encargado de darle vida a Keima y entonces les patearemos el trasero a todos y ganaremos el festival.

─¿Aún estás enojado por lo que paso, verdad? –a Sabo le bastó ver el entrecejo fruncido del otro para saber su respuesta─ Luffy cualquier actor que se aprecie a si mismo hubiera aceptado. Eres solo un novato Lu mientras que tu padre, su solo nombre es sinónimo de éxito. Nadie dejaría ir una oportunidad como esa.

Luffy miró a Sabo fijamente, si solo hubiera sido aquello no le habría dolido tanto, si solo se hubiera tratado de un papel, Luffy lo habría comprendido (no del todo pero lo habría hecho), pero no se había tratado solo del papel, de la oportunidad que el rubio decía haber tenido y que él jamás le habría podido dar.

─Adiós, Sabo.

Al ver al menor girarse para alejarse Sabo tuvo una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago. La sensación de ser abandonado, como si fuera un insecto molesto que el menor quisiera quitarse de encima. Como si ya no fuera importante para é Sabo le informó que no podía salir en su película, pensó que Luffy le suplicaría para que no se fuera, que intentaría convencerlo pero Luffy tan solo se había encogido de hombros para después levantarse y despedirse sin siquiera probar la comida que el rubio había preparado para él. « _¡No vas a tratar de convencerme!»_ , había gritado haciendo que Luffy se girará, fue la única vez que vio una expresión seria y adulta en aquella cara aniñada « _No pierdo mi tiempo con causas pérdidas»_

Sabo apretó los puños molesto viéndolo alejarse.

─¡Ace haría lo mismo! –no tenía idea porque había gritado aquello, no conocía de nada al tal Ace, pero por la forma en que Luffy había hablado de él era obvio que al menor le importaba. Sus palabras hicieron que Luffy se detuviera y eso solo confirmó la sensación de molestia del rubio. Vio como Luffy se giraba para encararlo, sus ojos habían cambiado a una expresión molesta.

─Ace jamás haría eso.

Aquellas cuatro palabras fueron como una puñalada para el rubio, una puñalada desagradable. Los ojos de Luffy brillaban con firmeza y había dicho esas palabras completamente convencido de ellas.

─¿Estas tan seguro? ¿Le dijiste a tu padre sobre él? Ace es nuevo en tu grupo, ¿verdad? –la forma en que Luffy apretaba los puños le dio la respuesta─ ¿Por qué no? Si estas tan seguro que no abandonará tu película, ¿Por qué no se lo presentas?

.

.

.

.

.

Koala contempló el letrero "Fuera de Servicio" que bloqueaba las puertas del ascensor, la madera lucía vieja y astillada, el color amarillo con que habían sido pintadas estaba desvariado y partido en algunas zonas, claro indicio de que tenía bastante tiempo bloqueando aquellas puertas. Levantó la vista y pudo ver que dos de los cables que se suponen debían hacer la función de movimiento estaban rotos. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber que ese ascensor no sería reparado nunca. Fastidiada, más que otra cosa, subió por las escaleras que ascendían rodeando el tubo del ascensor, algunos de los escalones crujían cuando apoyaba el pie sobre ellos y a Koala comenzó a preocuparle que terminaran rompiéndose y su pie se fuera al vacío. La barandilla era metálica y por las marcas habían estado, tiempo atrás, pintada de color dorado aunque ahora se veía casi negra y las paredes estaban descarapeladas, pedían a gritos una mano de pintura, aunque por lo menos parecía estar "decentemente" limpio, o eso pensó hasta que vio algo correr en el piso para desaparecer rápidamente en un hueco que había en la pared a la altura del último escalón, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. ¿De verdad alguien podía vivir en aquel lugar? Y como para responder su pregunta la puerta del apartamento número 2 se abrió y dos niños salieron corriendo como pequeños animales que hubieran estado enjaulados, gritando y riendo.

─¡No corran, niños, y no salgan del edificio hasta que yo este abajo! ─gritó una mujer algo regordeta mientras cerraba la puerta y le echaba llave, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y abrirse indicó con claridad que los niños habían hecho oídos sordos a las palabras de la mujer, por lo que está se apresuró a seguirlos─ Buenas tardes ─dijo de forma rápida al pasar junto a Koala pero sin detenerse a mirarla. Por alguna razón, Koala miró a la mujer hasta que desapareció de su vista y trató de imaginarse a sí misma con dos hijos, pero por más que se esforzó no logró verse ni siquiera con uno. La vida maternal no parecía ser parte de su vida.

Finalmente Koala llegó al piso 4 donde estaba el apartamento de Ace, el número nueve. La puerta a diferencia de la de su vecino estaba cuidadosamente pintada, el número 9 estaba reluciente en color plateado junto con el picaporte. Koala se acercó y llamó a la puerta. Eran las 3:30 de la tarde, por lo que había averiguado el turno del chico terminaba a las 2 de la tarde, hacia una hora de camino desde el restaurante hasta su departamento (porque no tenía auto propio), así que era una hora decente para que estuviera en su casa, o al menos eso pensó hasta que tuvo que llamar por cuarta ocasión sin obtener una respuesta del otro lado. Tal vez el tipo tenía un compromiso, había sido demasiado pretensioso creer que no tuviera nada que hacer, la pregunta en realidad debía ser ¿Qué tanto tardaría en volver? Koala consultó su reloj de muñeca, no podía quedarse a esperarlo mucho tiempo pero tampoco podía dejar pasar ese día, su jefe había sido bastante claro en ese aspecto: tenía que deshacerse de Portgas esa misma tarde, no quería volver a saber de él en lo que le quedaba de vida. Era obvio que a su jefe no le había gustado lo que vio del sujeto aquella mañana. Volvió a llamar con insistencia por quinta ocasión, con el mismo resultado y soltó una maldición frustrada, habría querido zanjar ese tema de una vez por todas pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Tendría que volver más tarde a buscarlo, solo esperaba que el tipo no fuera de los que disfrutaban de la vida nocturna, aunque considerando el tamaño de las ojeras que tenía era bastante probable que fuera así. Volvió a consultar su reloj, tan solo para notar que solo habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo, suspiro frustrada y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras. Volviendo a notar la pintura desgastada de las paredes y el crujido que emitían los escalones, solo pudo pensar que el tal Ace aceptaría su oferta sin duda alguna, con 50,000 berries podría salir de esa inmundicia y buscar un mejor departamento, al menos uno donde el ascensor funcionará apropiadamente.

Justo estaba por bajar cuando escuchó el sonido de una cerradura correrse, Koala se giró a tiempo para ver como la puerta con el número 9 se abría y Ace aparecía bostezando y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, lucía como si acabará de despertarse. La idea de que habría tenido que dar dos vueltas solo porque aquel sujeto estaba dormido, hizo que una furia se instalará en su pecho.

¡Que sujeto tan desconsiderado!

Ace cortó su bostezo al ver a la persona que había estado tocando su puerta, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Era la misma chica con la sonrisa diabólica que estuviera aquella mañana en el restaurante, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Pero sobretodo, ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? ¿Acaso alguien había hecho pública su dirección en alguna red de gente rara y diabólica? Porque si no era eso, no entendía como era que tanta gente tenía su dirección.

─Hola –Ace miró a la chica castaña que le sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta─ ¿Me recuerdas de la mañana? –y quién podría olvidarla, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa demasiado feliz en su cara.

─Si –preguntó con cautela notando que la chica estaba sola, ¿Dónde había dejado a su tétrico acompañante?

─Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar? - _claro, ¿Por qué no? No es como si fueras una completa desconocida_.

─Lo siento, pero me enseñaron que no debo hablar con extraños. Que tengas un buen día –dijo disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta.

─Mi nombre es Koala Fisher, soy la asistente personal de Monkey D. Dragon, el dueño y fundador de la productora Dragon –Koala sonrió internamente al ver que el chico la miraba sorprendido─. Estoy aquí en nombre de mi jefe para tratar un asunto contigo, algo muy beneficioso para ti.

─¿Y esperas que crea eso? –Koala saco una tarjeta y se la pasó. Ace la miró desconfiado unos minutos antes de ver a la chica─ No he hecho ninguna solicitud para algún trabajo en su empresa ni nada por el estilo, así que no creo tener ningún tema que tratar con ustedes.

─El tema que queremos tratar contigo no tiene que ver con la productora. Es un tema personal del señor Dragon.

─No me interesa ─dijo dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, no tenía tiempo para más cosas, tenía un guión que memorizar.

─El señor Dragon le ofrece treinta y cinco millones de berries a cambio que deje la película con la productora Mugiwara.

Ace se quedó paralizado con la vista fija en la castaña ¿35 millones! Con eso podría pagar su "libertad" y tendría 5 millones más para él. No tendría que preocuparse por la renta ni comida por un tiempo. La oferta era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, ¿Cuándo tendría oportunidad de ver tanto dinero? Y era la oportunidad de librarse de Luffy y compañía. Si aceptaba no tendría que cubrir el turno nocturno por tres meses, no tendría que aprenderse los diálogos, no tendría que volver a ver a los alienígenas nunca más, no tendría que hacer el ridículo.

Koala tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír, por la expresión del pecoso era obvio que aceptaría, le gustaba cuando las cosas se resolvían fácilmente. Dragon estaría satisfecho, Ace le costaría menos de lo que planeaba.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó Koala con una sonrisa, segura de la respuesta del otro─ ¿Aceptas?  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Continuará.**

 **Como siempre, pido disculpas por la tardanza.**  
 **Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y a las personas que siguen esta historia (aunque la autora sea demasiado lenta). Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, y si alguien gusta dejar un comentario es bienvenido sino pues solo disfruten la historia.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **9**

Recibir una llamada de tu trabajo a mitad de la noche, cuando apenas acabas de conciliar el sueño después de pasar 3 horas dando vueltas en la cama, nunca era una buena señal. Y, efectivamente, no lo fue. Por esa llamada era que Ace estaba tomando la orden de un grupo de chicos que apestaban a tabaco y parecían venir de una fiesta de gala, o tal vez era solo que les gustaba usar esos incomodos trajes de gala. Tashigi se había sentido mal y tuvo que retirarse por lo que Ace se vio obligado a regresar al restaurante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto de lo poco que había logrado dormir, estaba seguro que no era el rostro más amable y ameno que los clientes esperaban ver pero a esas alturas, no tenía otro. Estaba cansado y el hombro le dolía horriblemente, había estado teniendo problemas para cargar las bandejas e incluso estuvo a punto de tirar una. Los sábados eran los días más pesados y tener que doblar turno era agotador para cualquiera, normalmente se apoyaría con Aphelandra pero justo ese día la chica iniciaba sus vacaciones y no estaba en la ciudad, así que además de servir también tenía que atender la barra.

Una intensa frustración comenzaba apoderarse de Ace. Estaba cansado y fastidiado de todo, solo quería poder acostarse y dormir un momento, ¿acaso era mucho pedir? Él no tenía la culpa de que Tashigi se sintiera mal justo en aquel momento, Dadan también estaba allí pero ella era la dueña tenía que estar allí cuando ocurría una emergencia. Ace también tenía una vida y todas lo trataban como si no fuera así.

─La orden de la mesa 4 –Ace miró los platillos y apretó los dientes, el olor de la comida estaba comenzando a revolverle el estómago. Ya desde la mañana se sentía bastante mal y tras la conversación con aquella mujer había empeorado, de hecho ella fue la responsable, en gran medida, de que no hubiera podido dormir.

Ella y su oferta.

 _«La oferta viene de alguien con el suficiente poder para arruinar tu carrera»_. Ace quería saber a qué carrera se refería, como no fuera a la de ser mesero no sabía de qué otra podía hablar, pero en realidad lo que le había sorprendido era saber que el idiota estaba relacionado con la productora Dragon, o mejor dicho que fuera el hijo del dueño de esta. Le había costado un poco comprender que ambos eran Monkey, pero ese no era el punto en aquella situación sino todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luffy lo había acosado hasta el cansancio para que Ace aceptara salir en su proyecto escolar (que resultó ser una película de verdad) y ahora el padre le ofreciera una gran cantidad de dinero para que la abandonara. De las dos ofertas la mejor había sido la del padre de Luffy, 35 millones por no trabajar y además la oportunidad de vengarse de aquellos chiquillos insolentes que desde que los conociera lo miraba con aires de superioridad.

Era una oferta demasiado buena… y por eso mismo la había rechazado.

Ace había aprendido, tiempo atrás, que aquella clase de ofertas que prometían arreglar toda tu vida siempre tenían algo oculto y ya no era el mismo chico idiota e ingenuo como para caer en ellas. El problema es que una vez la chica se marchó, Ace no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en porque el padre de Luffy le ofrecía dinero para abandonar la película de su hijo.

 _«Seguramente porque él sabe que no soy un buen actor»_ pensó mientras iba colocando los platos en la mesa 4 ante la atenta mirada de unas jovencitas que lo miraban embelesadas, cosa que desde luego por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no notó, aún si lo hubiera hecho, le habría dado lo mismo. Había quedado un poco asqueado de sostener relaciones con mujeres por solo un momento, sus compañeras en el set eran de las mujeres más hermosas que Ace jamás había conocido así que tampoco se sentía impresionado por las mujeres hermosas. No era una simple aventura lo que el buscaba, era cansado mantener relaciones con alguien como para hacerlo con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Gracias a su trabajo, había aprendido a respetar a las mujeres en ese aspecto, aun cuando muchas de ellas no parecían respetarse a sí mismas.

Tampoco era como si fuera un mojigato, Ace era un hombre después de todo pero no estaba hambriento de mantener relaciones con cualquier chica linda que se le pasará por enfrente. Si tenía que ser sincero no había tenido ninguna clase de relación desde que abandonara la productora, ni siquiera con su fiel mano derecha. Normalmente porque después de salir del trabajo estaba tan cansado que solo usaba sus fuerzas para nadar un rato antes de ir a su casa a refugiarse. La vida de Ace era tan patética que ni siquiera tenía eso, tal vez los amigos de Luffy no se equivocaban al mirarlo de esa manera, lo cual hacía que se sintiera aun peor.

Mientras iba a la barra a atender a un grupo de idiotas que acababan de llegar exigiendo alcohol, como si el restaurante fuera una cantina del viejo oeste, los pensamientos de Ace se alejaron de su inexistente vida sexual para volver a centrarse en el tema que lo atormentaba.

La oferta del padre de Luffy.

Admitía que estuvo tentado en aceptar, primero porque Luffy y sus amigos le caían mal y segundo porque no sentía el más mínimo deseo de volver a estar frente a una cámara, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de decir que si, recordó a aquel chiquillo idiota que casi se ahoga con tal de conseguir que el aceptará. El chiquillo le desagradaba, era necio, caprichoso y molesto pero… Ace no podía olvidar aquello, ¿Por qué parecía ser tan importante para Luffy que el saliera en su película cuando ni siquiera lo conocía? _«Porque es un idiota caprichoso y tú un imbécil por no aceptar la oferta»_ se dijo colocando las bebidas frente a los chicos que reían de forma escandalosa. Eran molestos.

.

.

.

.

.

Robin terminó de colocar el vestido sobre el maniquí y sonrió satisfecha, aquel vestido había sido el más complicado de hacer principalmente por la persona que lo usaría, Boa Hancock la única actriz que el padre de Luffy había aprobado. Zoro, Franky, Rebecca, todos ellos no eran de su agrado (principalmente porque eran novatos) pero Dragon jamás se atrevería a ofrecerles algo para que abandonarán la película, sería tiempo perdido.

Apartó la vista del vestido y miró los trajes de Ace, la sonrisa de Luffy seguía impresa en su mente. Luffy había quedado encantado con todo el vestuario y como le quedaba a Ace, incluso ella había quedado sorprendida de la forma en que lo lucía, no había esperado que le quedarán tan bien.

Tal vez Ace no resultaba demasiado cuando lo veías en la calle pero una vez se le caracterizaba aquello cambiaba por completo, sin embargo le seguía preocupando su conversación con Koala, a estas horas probablemente Ace ya había aceptado la oferta de la castaña y para ser sinceros, no podía culparlo, ellos prácticamente lo habían obligado aceptar, acosándolo, teniéndole trampas y molestándolo en su trabajo. El hecho de que hubiera aceptado fue bastante sorprendente, pero el día anterior mientras Ace se probaba los trajes, Robin no lo había visto muy contento que digamos e incluso pudo ver su incomodidad al ver que la ropa era exactamente de su talla.

En realidad ellos habían contribuido bastante para que Ace los odiará, solo un idiota rechazaría aquella oferta.

El timbre del comunicador junto a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, de forma automática la morena miró el reloj que tenía sobre la televisión, las manecillas marcan las 11:30 de la noche, frunció el entrecejo, era un poco tarde para recibir visitas.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerca de la medianoche las cosas fueron calmándose un poco para alivio de Ace. Los chicos escandalosos se marcharon cuando Ace se negó a servirles más tragos y desde entonces el local permaneció solo con algunas parejas ocasionales que no tardaron en marcharse cuando les indicó de la mejor forma posible que el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar.

─¿Por qué no te vas a casa, Ace? Nosotras nos haremos cargo de limpiar todo –dijo Carmen quitándole la escoba de las manos y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, esa que indicaba que no era una petición sino una orden, Ace ya había aprendido a reconocerla, pero aun así no pudo evitar insistir.

─No te preocupes, Carmen, esto es parte de mi trabajo así que… ─la pelirroja apartó la escoba que Ace trataba de recuperar.

─Dije que nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, así que vete a tu casa. Necesitas descansar si quieres aguantar mañana ─Carmen sacó un tarro con crema de uno de los bolsillos de su falda y se la extendió al moreno─. Ponte esto durante la noche, no huele muy bien pero te aseguro que mañana te sentirás mejor de ese hombro ─Ace tomó el tarro y lo observó unos momentos antes de ver a la pelirroja sorprendido─. Si ya lo entendiste, ahora vete ─dijo agitando la mano antes de darle la espalda y ponerse a trabajar. Ace miró el tarro, tan solo unos momentos antes se había estado quejando de lo "injusto" que todas ellas lo trataban. _«Eres un completo idiota, Ace»_.

─Gracias ─la pelirroja no respondió fingiendo que no lo había escuchado y eso solo hizo que Ace esbozará una sonrisa agradecido antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de empleados, lo pensó mejor y se encaminó al callejón, el brazo le dolía horriblemente y estaba tan cansado que descansaría un momento antes de arreglar sus cosas. La noche era fresca, pero no lo suficiente como para incomodarlo, en realidad Ace era bastante resistente a las bajas temperaturas. Agotado se dejó caer sobre uno de los cajones de madera vacíos que estaban apilados cerca de la puerta para apoyar la espalda en la pared y levantar la mirada hacia el cielo, las estrellas casi no se apreciaban por todas las luces que poblaban la ciudad. Durante su niñez, Ace había ido al bosque a acampar varias veces, las estrellas podrían contemplarse en todo su esplendor desde allí. Extrañaba esos momentos, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que fue al bosque a acampar?

Tal vez cuando todo eso acabará, se tomaría un tiempo para ir al bosque y pasar toda una semana alejado de todo aquello.

─¡ACE!

El gritó resonó por todas partes haciendo que se sobresaltara y se levantará de su cómoda posición justo cuando la puerta se abría y un torbellino se lanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza y la espalda con las cajas de madera donde había estado sentado.

─Ya lo encontraste –Ace abrió los ojos y miró a Dadan, la mujer estaba en la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido─, así que deja de molestarnos ─Dadan volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta.

Ace bajó la vista para ver quién era, o mejor dicho para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Una mata de cabello negro estaba pegada a su pecho, un cabello tan naturalmente desordenado que sólo le conocía a una persona.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preocupado miró a todas partes en busca de aquellas mujeres pero no había nadie más─ ¡Quítate de encima! ─protestó apartando al moreno y sentándose para sostener su hombro, a este paso nunca iba a recuperarse. Ace miró al menor─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Luffy levantó la cabeza para mirar al protagonista de su película.

─Ace no puedes aceptar ─la desesperación en la voz del menor hizo que el pecoso lo mirara directamente a los ojos, los tenía hinchados y algo rojos─. No importa lo que te ofrezcan, no puedes aceptar.

─¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Ace miró al chico un largo rato, el cabello negro le cubría la cara, pero Ace estaba seguro que estaba a punto de llorar, fue en ese momento que notó que estaba sangrando de los nudillos de la mano derecha, lucían como las heridas que quedaban después de una pelea, aunque por los raspones cualquiera podría decir que el chico había peleado contra una pared, la mano izquierda estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Luffy sintió como Ace apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, empujándolo para alejarlo. _«Te aseguro que tu Ace haría lo mismo»_ , las palabras de Sabo lo habían atormentado aún después de que el rubio se marchará de la productora, por eso había ido a buscar a Ace, para decirle que no podía aceptar las propuestas de su padre. No quería que Ace se fuera, no quería que abandonara la película. Sintió como el pecoso lo tomaba del brazo y lo metía de vuelta a la cocina, el calor de esa lo golpeó de lleno en la cara haciendo que le lagrimearán los ojos.

─Ace, pensé que ya te habías marchado ─dijo Carmen mirándolo intrigada mientras enjabonaba las cacerolas.

─Lo haré en unos momentos, solo tengo que recoger algunas cosas ─dijo Ace mientras hacía que Luffy lo siguiera, el menor lo hizo sin quejarse demasiado, su mente seguía perdida rememorando la forma en que se enteró que Sabo había preferido la oferta de su padre por sobre la suya.

Ace hizo que Luffy pasará nuevamente al cuarto de empleados y lo empujo hasta llegar al pequeño lavamanos que tenía para abrir el grifo y hacer que colocará las manos bajo el agua, Luffy soltó un gemido de dolor y fue hasta ese momento que reaccionó y levantó la vista para mirar a Ace, el pecoso estaba a su lado lavándole las manos con suavidad.

─No tienes mucho cuidado de ti mismo, ¿verdad? ─Luffy miró al mayor sin saber que decir─ ¿Te peleaste con una pared, acaso? ─volvió a bajar la vista, después que Sabo se fuera desquito su furia contra una de las nuevas paredes que habían levantado en la sala de entretenimiento, no había pensado que se hubiera lastimado tanto. Ace miró al menor y suspiro, ¿Qué rayos tenía ese chiquillo en la cabeza? Cuando terminó de lavarle las heridas, cerró la llave y lo llevó hasta la banca de madera haciéndolo que se sentará mientras él habría su casillero, Luffy miró sus manos y luego a Ace, el pecoso sacó un tubo de crema y un frasco con alcohol.

No solo se había peleado con una pared, sino que esta le había ganado aunque si le había hecho mucho daño por eso mismo Nami lo había golpeado en la cabeza, ya que ahora tendrían que pagar la reparación de la pared de su oficina. Incluso iba a tener que pagarlo de su paga, la chica a veces era demasiado injusta con él, tenía una buena razón para haber golpeado la pared pero no le había dado tiempo de explicarle.

Ace rocío los cortes en sus nudillos con un antiséptico haciendo que el menor soltara un grito y se enderezara en la cama.

─¡Eso arde! –protestó Luffy jalando su mano y soplando sobre las heridas. Ace lo miró desde abajo antes de volver a tomar su mano y jalarla para continuar curándola—Auch, arde, arde.

─Debiste pensar en eso antes de ponerte golpear una pared, ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Luffy se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de bajar la vista y ocultar su rostro tras el cabello que caía sobre esté.

─Te llamé, pero nunca contestaste… por eso vine ─Ace miró al menor confundido.

─¿Me llamaste? No te he dado el número de mi celular, ¿Cómo…? ─Luffy sujeto al pecoso por las muñecas, cortando sus palabras y haciendo que lo mirara directamente a la cara, aunque el menor miraba el suelo.

─Si alguien te ofreciera mucho dinero o cualquier otra cosa que desearás ─comenzó a decir aún sin mirarlo—a cambio de que dejaras la película, ¿aceptarías? –Ace miró al chico, esto ya era el colmo, se soltó del menor jalando su brazo.

─Que pregunta tan tonta –dijo golpeando la nariz del menor con uno de sus dedos─. Claro que aceptaría, ahora quédate quieto mientras terminó.

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Rechazo tu oferta? ─Koala asintió sin verla y manteniendo la taza con chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Robin se sentó frente a la castaña, totalmente sorprendida. No había esperado algo así, nunca─ ¿No le dijiste de quien venía la oferta? ─tal vez Koala había pensado que la cantidad de ceros del lado derecho serían suficientes para que el pecoso mordiera el anzuelo.

─Claro que se lo dije, incluso le advertí que si quería el señor Dragon podía acabar con su carrera ─pero eso tampoco había surtido efecto, Koala incluso llegó a preguntarse si el pecoso continuaba dormido y por eso no entendía lo que decía─. El idiota tan solo enarcó una ceja como si no creyera nada de lo que yo le decía ─ _«o puede que simplemente sea demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar a la primera»_ pensó Robin al recordar la negativa de Ace de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Luffy. Lo que no lograba entender era porque el pecoso había rechazado aquella oferta, 35 millones, era la oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de ellos, Robin sabía que no eran del agrado del chico.

─¿Y qué dijo de todo esto Dragon? ─Koala casi se atraganta con el chocolate y tosió un par de veces antes de mirar a Robin con culpabilidad─ ¿Aún no se lo has dicho? ─preguntó incrédula, aquello no era normal.

─Su celular sonaba ocupado ─dijo en un intento por zanjar el tema. No era una mentira después de todo, el único detalle era que después de aquel intento no había vuelto a tratar.

─¿Cuántas veces has intentado llamarlo? ─Koala le dio un largo tragó a su chocolate, eludiendo intencionalmente la pregunta de la morena─ ¿Qué es lo que no me estas contando Koala? ─la castaña se mordió el labio superior con fuerza, a veces detestaba aquella capacidad que tenía Robin de observación.

─Lo que sucede es que… ─Koala tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de levantar la vista y mirar a la morena directamente a los ojos─ Dragon me dijo que le ofreciera a Ace sesenta millones de berries a cambio de que dejará la película.

Fue el turno de Robin para sorprenderse, a tal grado que soltó su taza sin darse cuenta y esta terminó esparciendo toda la bebida sobre la costosa alfombra, ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio mientras la alfombra se bebía el chocolate hasta formar una enorme mancha marrón, que la encargada de la limpieza tendría problemas para sacarla.

¡60 millones!

Era muchísimo más de lo que Dragon le ofreciera a Sabo en aquel entonces.

─Pero… entonces, ¿Por qué solo le ofreciste 35? ─si la castaña le hubiera dicho 60, Robin estaba segura que Ace habría aceptado. ¡Rayos! No conocía a nadie que se negará ante tal manjar.

─Por que era mucho dinero para un tipo como él, ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle 60 millones solo por abandonar una película?

─Tal vez pero, si Dragon había autorizado esa cantidad fue seguramente para deshacerse de Ace rápidamente, ¿me equivocó? ─Koala apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón a la morena─ En ese caso me temó que no va a estar nada contento con esto.

─Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo ─la castaña se llevó las manos a la cabeza angustiada, tanto que por un momento Robin sintió un poco de pena por ella pero entonces recordó lo que esa chica estaba tratando de hacer.

Estaba tratando de lastimar a Luffy.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace revisó su móvil encontrando que no solo tenía guardado el número de celular de Luffy sino también el de toda la pandilla, no era como si conociera el nombre de cada uno de ellos pero tenía 9 teléfonos nuevos en sus contactos guardados el mismo día e incluso una fotografía de cada uno de ellos. ¿En qué momento habían guardado sus números y fotografías en su teléfono? Ace nunca llevaba su celular cuando estaba trabajando, a diferencia de Tashigi, siempre lo dejaba en su locker. No era como si alguien acostumbrara a llamarlo, su lista de contactos solo tenía 5 numero, cuatro pertenecían al trabajo y el número de Perona, así que en realidad no le daba mucho uso al aparato. ¿Cómo habían conseguido aquellos idiotas guardar sus números en su móvil? Por extraño que resultará, Ace no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta… le daba un poco de miedo.

Después de ir a su trabajo y soltarle ese sermón de que no podía aceptar, Luffy se había desmayado allí mismo sobre él y a Ace no le había quedado más opción que llevarlo a su casa. De haber tenido un poco de dinero habría podido dejarlo en algún hotel o algo, pero su economía no era precisamente buena en esos momentos y pensó mucho en llamar a aquellos idiotas amigos del menor pero la verdad Ace estaba tan cansado que lo menos que quería en esos momentos era tratar con los amigos de Luffy, así que tomó la vía rápida y decidió llevar al menor a su departamento. Por un momento consideró la idea de dejarlo en el restaurante, pero Dadan le dijo que no quería llegar al día siguiente y descubrir que su alacena estaba completamente vacía, así que el restaurante fue descartado por completo, la otra opción era dejarlo en el callejón, pero hacía demasiado frío y corría el riesgo que pescará alguna pulmonía o algo, y según recordaba Ace, en una parte de su contrato decía que si el menor se enfermaba sería su responsabilidad cuidarlo, una fuerte razón para no dejarlo abandonado y pescará un resfriado.

Dejo de lado el aparato y miro a Luffy, quien dormía profundamente sobre su cama, aquel mono se había hecho un ovillo sobre su cama y se enredó en las sabanas como si fueran suyas. Dormía bastante bien para estar en una casa ajena.

 _«Debí dejarlo en el sillón»_ pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio y se dirigía a la sala, el sillón era un sofá cama así que tendría que dormir allí, iba a ser algo realmente malo para su hombro. No se molestó en cambiarse, tan solo se quitó las desgastadas botas y suspiro, estaba cansadísimo pero aún tenía que repasar sus diálogos, hasta el momento solo había sido capaz de memorizar tres líneas y pasado mañana tendría que asistir al primer ensayo, _«Debí aceptar la propuesta»_ se dijo mientras sacaba el guión de su mochila junto con el tarro de crema que Carmen le había dado, lo miró un largo rato antes de abrirlo, un fuerte olor llegó hasta él haciéndole fruncir la nariz. El aroma era realmente fuerte y la crema se sentía fría, Ace tomó una cantidad considerable en los dedos y comenzó a frotarla en su hombro, tuvo que apretar los dientes al sentir el tacto frío contra su piel pero comenzó a extenderla hasta que logró cubrir la zona afectada, conforme la frotaba contra sus músculos comenzó a sentir como estos se iba relajando y destensando poco a poco, al cabo de unos momentos la sensación se hizo agradable. Más relajado, Ace se acomodó contra el respaldo del sofá y comenzó a repasar su guión tomando algunas notas en una libreta.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Está noche estaré ocupado"_

Dragon arqueo una ceja y bufó, Sabo en verdad era una reina del drama, le gustaba el chico pero detestaba sus chantajes sentimentales. No salía con mujeres precisamente para evitarse aquellas ridículas escenas y resultaba que el rubio era igual o peor. Le gustaba, lo admitía, pero no por eso iba a permitirle chantajearlo de esa forma, Dragon estaba seguro de que lo consentía bastante como para que el otro actuará de esa forma.

" _De acuerdo"_

Contestó sin más y dejó su celular sobre su escritorio, por el momento tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en los "ataques" de su amante.

Koala aún no se había comunicado con él para informarle el resultado de la negociación con aquel mesero y esa tardanza solo podía significar que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, ¿Acaso aquel sujeto quería más dinero! Probablemente así era, después de todo era un sujeto fracasado cuya mayor aspiración debía ser convertirse en jefe de meseros, aunque… la imagen del sujeto no le cuadraba con aquella idea. Tal vez el tipo si quería aquella oportunidad, una forma de alcanzar un poco de grandeza, si eso era lo que quería, ver su nombre en una película de verdad, él podía darle papeles de extra en sus películas de bajo presupuesto y listo. No podía esperar más con su pobre nivel de actuación, tenía que ser realista.

Dragón, en un intento por ver que tenía aquel chico para ofrecer, había buscado la primera y la última cinta en la que participó. No fue una experiencia agradable, en primera porque no gustaba de ese tipo de cine y en segunda porque el chico era bastante plano en actuación. El personaje que su hijo le había asignado era el de Keima, un papel complejo que requería mucho trabajo, la gama de emociones y situaciones que debían ser representadas requería mucho talento y conocimiento, era cierto que cualquiera podía interpretar cualquier papel pero el personaje se transformaba y muchas veces terminaba convirtiéndose en otra cosa diferente a lo que el director imaginaba. Y Ace no tenía las cualidades necesarias para aquel papel.

Su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que una pequeña vibración recorriera la mesa, acababa de recibir un mensaje.

" _Iré a cenar con un amigo"_

Y para colmo estaba Sabo con sus cosas… de verdad, si no le gustará tanto el sexo con aquel chiquillo, ya lo habría echado a patadas por su maldita personalidad molesta y egoísta. Cuando lo conoció, no imaginó que el chico fuera de esa forma, distaba mucho de dar esa apariencia pero conforme lo conoció descubrió que aquel chiquillo de sonrisa amable y mirada cálida era capaz de abandonar a sus seres queridos con tal de cumplir sus metas, era capaz de sacarlos de su camino y se sentía más a gusto si nadie se los recordaba. Era un chico que olvidaba sus orígenes sin que eso le preocupara, y en lo personal a él no le molestaba esa actitud, el mismo había antepuesto muchas cosas a su familia era simplemente que no comprendía como fue que aquel rubio se hiciera amigo de su hijo, porque Luffy no era como él para su hijo las personas que quería eran muy importantes. Jamás antepondría sus sueños a ellos, jamás.

Y eso lo llevó a pensar que tal vez Sabo se había acercado a su hijo para llegar hasta él. En realidad, no le molestaba dejaba en claro que el chico tenía carácter y decisión, cualidades que apreciaba en una persona, pero Sabo estaba equivocado si creía que podía obtener algo más de él. Robin le había informado que Sabo se había presentado en la productora Mugiwara el día anterior. La morena le había dicho que no dejará que el rubio viera a su hijo, porque al parecer su hijo aún resentía la "traición" de Sabo de dejar su película. Y aun cuando Dragon nunca se lo diría a nadie se sentía un poco culpable por eso, por su culpa su hijo había perdido su estrella principal, pero es que Sabo era perfecto para la película que estaba produciendo en aquel entonces y además el chico le gustaba, por eso ahora quería ayudar a su hijo.

" _De acuerdo"_

No estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a aquel niñito, si lo engañaba con alguien más era el mismo Sabo quien tenía más que perder que él. Algunas veces el rubio resultaba bastante molesto, especialmente cuando tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Malas noticias? ─-preguntó Law sin perder el buen humor─ ¿Ya te cambió el viejo?

─¡Claro que no! –odiaba que Law siempre estuviera insinuando aquello, jamás debió contarle sobre aquellos viajes de destino desconocido que Dragon realizaba, desde entonces el moreno insistía que este tal vez se veía con un amante.

─Si tú lo dices, no olvides que hay muchos actores por allí a la casa de una oportunidad –Sabo le dirigió una mirada desagradable que lo hizo reír aún más.

─¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas que has estado haciendo? Pareces muy feliz –la forma en que el moreno demostraba su buen humor era burlándose de los demás ─Sabo había acudido con Law en un intento por darle un poco de celos a su amante, pero al parecer a este no le importaba aquello, si era así ¿Por qué le molestaba que fuera a ver a su hijo?

Law sonrió y se recargo por completo en su silla colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza. La piscina privada del rubio era fantástica, junto a toda su casa. Sabo era una persona asquerosamente rica, de esas que trabajan por aburrimiento. Pese a que afuera estaba bajando la temperatura en aquel lugar la temperatura era ideal para un chapuzón. Sabo era un niño mimado sin duda alguna, cuando alguien no le daba lo que quería simplemente hacia una rabieta (el rubio le había contado que en una ocasión cuando niño se negó a aceptar una decisión de sus padres y huyo de casa), Law no conocía a los padres del rubio (vivían en otra parte) ni a su hermano menor, pero por lo que decía el rubio eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ambiciosos, superficiales y lameculos… era cierto que Sabo compartía algunos de esos rasgos aunque enfocados en otra cosa…no le extrañaba que Sabo quisiera alejarse de ellos, aunque Law estaba seguro que lo hacía para no empañar su imagen de niño amable y bueno. Todo el mundo estaba engañado con respecto al "chico adorable" que era Sabo.

─Lo estoy –la razón por la que el rubio le agradaba era porque ambos eran parecidos─. Ayer fui a ver a mi pequeño gatito.

─¿Te refieres a ese chico que volviste a encontrar? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Portu…algo

─Portgas, si está relacionado con él –no había podido ir nuevamente al restaurante pero mañana tendría un momento de libertad que aprovecharía para hacerle una visita a su viejo "amigo".

─¿Qué es lo que tiene este sujeto que te resulta tan fascinante? ¿Acaso es un adonis?

─Su mirada… es esa clase de chico orgulloso que jamás se doblega ante nadie, aun cuando eso pueda traerle graves consecuencias.

─Que idiota –a Sabo no le agradaban esa clase de personas, había un límite para todo y arruinar tu vida por obstinado era estúpido.

─Lo es… desde que conozco a Ace siempre ha sido así ─Sabo detuvo la copa que estaba a punto de beber y miró al moreno.

─¿Ace? ─Law asintió confundido al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de su amigo, ya antes le había mencionado el nombre de Ace, ¿Por qué la sorpresa ahora?─ ¿Es un actor?

─Lo fue, ¿Por qué?

Sabo miró el vino en su copa, Ace… de nuevo aquel nombre… ¿sería una coincidencia?

─Ayer Luffy me dijo que su nuevo protagonista se llama Ace.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Continuará.**

Pido disculpas por la tardanza.  
Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y a las personas que siguen esta historia. Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, y si alguien gusta dejar un comentario es bienvenido sino pues solo disfruten la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Onepiece1590**  
¿De verdad? Te lo agradezco, pero poder seguir manteniendo tu atención hasta el final de mis historias y lo suficiente para que quieras leer las nuevas que publique. T_T de verdad espero poder publicar rápido, debería de ser capaz de hacerlo ahora porque tengo algo de tiempo, espero poder aprovecharlo apropiadamente. Hohohoho muchas cosas pasarán con él, habrá que ver si son buenas o no XD. Muchas gracias por los besos y pues aquí te traigo el capítulo 9 que espero sea de tu agrado.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Un dolor punzante en su espalda lo hizo soltar un gruñido de molestia, algo se estaba encajando en ella de forma dolorosa y fue precisamente aquel dolor punzante lo que le hizo salir del placido sueño que estaba teniendo. Molesto, porque realmente hacía tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró contemplando la pared de su sala. Ace entornó los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión tratando de recordar porque se había quedado dormido en el sofá. No solía hacerlo a menos que estuviera realmente cansado. _«Aunque tendría sentido»_ pensó mientras buscaba debajo de él para sacar la maldita cosa que lo había despertado. El día anterior había tenido que volver al trabajo después de terminar su turno porque Tashigi se sintió mal y tuvo que cubrirla, seguramente al llegar a casa había caído rendido sobre el sofá ─Ace esbozó una sonrisa al dar con la estúpida cosa que había interrumpido su sueño, una libreta, y sintió un morboso placer al arrojarla lejos de él para recostarse dispuesto a volver a dormir cuando el sonido estridente de una risa lo impidió.

─¡Los hotcakes de Sanji son los mejores! ─Ace volvió a gruñir y tomó el cojín que estaba usando como almohada para envolverlo alrededor de su cabeza tratando de bloquear sus oídos.

─Sin duda lo son, aunque yo prefiero otra taza de café ─la voz pertenecía a una mujer y Ace escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de las tazas.

─Lo que desees mi hermosa Robin ─la risa de la chica se escuchó a lo lejos, Ace frunció el entrecejo, odiaba esa risa que parecía _fufufu_ pues le recordaba a Doflamingo, solía reírse de esa forma cada vez que Ace terminaba de grabar. Molesto se encogió bajo las mantas mientras se preguntaba porque aquellos chicos tenían que ser tan escandalosos, ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que había gente durmiendo? Eran unos maleducados.

─No tienen nada de extraordinario, saben cómo cualquier otros hot cakes ─Ace volvió a gruñir al reconocer la voz del chico peliverde, tenía un acento bastante marcado que hacía que su tono fuera único y fácil de recordar.

─Pues si no te gustan, no te los comas, cerebro de alga. Al fin y al cabo yo no te ofrecí ─a lo lejos el pecoso logró escuchar un molesto "¿Qué dijiste, cejas de remolino?" seguido de un gran alboroto. Malditos muchachos escandalosos.

─Y aquí vamos de nuevo ─la nueva voz pertenecía al chico fantasioso de la nariz larga─. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar peleando?

─Ya deberías estar acostumbrado Usopp. Ellos siempre están peleando, son SUPER predecibles

─¿Pueden pasarme la miel? –Ace giró tratando de volver a dormir, no había sido capaz de reconocer aquella última voz, parecía la voz de un niño.

─Aquí tienes Chopper ─¿Chopper? Ace tuvo la vaga imagen de un chico castaño. ¡Claro! El doctor del grupo, era el menos molesto aunque tal vez lo era porque era a quien menos veía en la cafetería.

¿Por qué esos chicos siempre tenían que ser tan escandalosos? Ace abrazó su almohada y enterró su rostro en ella en un intento por aislarse del molesto sonido de sus voces y risas. Quería seguir durmiendo, en verdad estaba muy cansado.

 _Un momento._

Ace abrió los ojos y se enderezo como si fuera un resorte, su hombro crujió pero no le prestó atención y se puso de pie para acercarse a la puerta de la cocina.

 _Tiene que ser una maldita broma._

Todos los amigos de Luffy estaban allí, TODOS en su departamento, más específicamente en su cocina. Ni siquiera sabía que cupieran tantas personas en ella. El tipo rubio se movía por toda la cocina como si fuera suya y cocinaba en su pequeña estufa como si nada mientras que el resto estaban esparcidos por todas partes, su mesa (donde cabrían dos personas algo apretadas) estaba ocupada por las dos chicas del grupo mientras el resto se había esparcido como pudieron por el pequeño lugar. El chico de cabello verde estaba sentado en la pequeña barra y a su lado estaba el chico castaño al que Ace había visto pocas veces, el enorme sujeto de cabello celeste estaba sentado en el suelo junto con el tipo alto y extremadamente delgado, el narizón estaba a su lado y frente a ellos estaba Luffy de espaldas a la puerta.

─¿Qué diablos hacen todos ustedes en mi casa! –los invasores detuvieron sus conversaciones y lo miraron, todos excepto Luffy que siguió comiendo, Ace apretó los dientes y dio los tres pasos que los separaban para jalarlo de la oreja.

─¡Duele! –se quejó Luffy frotando su oreja lastimada.

─Hice una pregunta, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

─Tranquilo hermano, no tienes por qué ser agresivo. Luffy nos llamó para desayunar, ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

─Si, los hotcakes de Sanji son los mejores Ace –y como para demostrarlo, Luffy volvió su atención a su plato. Ace bufó, aquel chico era un caso perdido así que miró a los demás en busca de una respuesta pero como si todos siguieran el mismo patrón cada uno había vuelto a lo suyo y de nuevo comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, como si Ace no existiera. El pecoso los miró uno a uno sin poder creer que todos lo estuvieran ignorando.

Era su casa, maldición. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Ace apretó los puños reprimiendo los deseos que tenía de golpearlos. _Debí haber aceptado la oferta del padre de Luffy_ , con que le dieran los 30 millones que debía pagar para ser libre nuevamente se conformaba, podían quedarse con los 5 millones de más, Ace no los necesitaba.

─Tus hotcakes están aquí, fue bastante difícil mantenerlos a salvo de Luffy –dijo Sanji atrayendo la atención del pecoso quien miró el plato que le extendía donde había cinco panques apilados.

─Intentamos despertarte pero duermes como un lirón. Ni siquiera notaste cuando entramos a tu… " _casa"_ –Ace miró a la chica pelinaranja, rayos como la odiaba, le recordaba en muchos aspectos a Bonney, siempre burlándose de él con sus comentarios mordaces, tratándolo como si fuera un imbécil.

─¿Qué rayos están haciendo todos ustedes aquí! –ya estaba en el límite de su paciencia, la noche anterior había tenido que llevar a Luffy allí pero tener a toda la pandilla en su casa a las (Ace consultó su reloj de muñeca) ¡6:45!─ ¡Rayos! –Ace soltó un par de maldiciones más antes de correr a su cuarto olvidándose de sus "invitados".

Ya iba bastante tarde, debía estar en el restaurante a las 6, Dadan iba a matarlo junto con el resto de las chicas. Ace se metió a bañar lo más rápido que podía, tendría que usar el agua fría porque no alcanzaría a calentar agua.

─Tienes un lenguaje muy florido, ¿no? –Ace casi resbaló al escuchar la voz de la chica morena a sus espaldas y se giró sorprendido, ¿Acaso esos chicos no conocían el significado de la palabra PRIVACIDAD?

─Fuera de aquí, acaso no ves que me estoy bañando –dijo colocando sus manos entre sus piernas y girándose.

─Fufufu ¿Por qué eres tan pudoroso? Vi todas tus películas así que estoy familiarizada con tu cuerpo –las cintas de las películas AV nunca tenían censura, a la gente le gustaba ver a sus protagonistas en todo su esplendor.

─No estamos grabando una película y tu estas invadiendo mi espacio, podrías por favor retirarte… tengo prisa –a Ace le bastó ver la sonrisa burlona en los labios de la chica para saber que no iba a retirarse, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con aquellos sujetos?─. De verdad, ¿Qué está mal con ustedes? –su pudor podía esperar, Dadan no así que cerró la llave y se apresuró a tomar su toalla para salir a su cuarto.

─¿Por qué no llamaste a alguno de nosotros? Pudimos habernos hecho cargo de Luffy.

─Si de hecho ya vi que de alguna forma "mágica" tengo sus números guardados en mi celular.

Ace no había querido decir aquello, la verdad era un tema que no le interesaba, saber cómo esos chicos grabaron sus números en su celular, pero no había podido evitarlo. La morena lo miró fijamente, había un brillo burlón en sus ojos, obviamente se estaba riendo de él. Ace odiaba eso de aquellos chicos, él era mayor que muchos de ellos y aun así lo miraban con condescendencia… como si fuera tan estúpido que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Aunque tal vez lo era, después de todo aun no lograba comprender porque Luffy lo escogió y porque el padre de este le ofrecía dinero a cambio de que abandonara la producción.

─No creo que los "trucos" de Nami puedan considerarse mágicos, aunque tal vez si lo sean… puede hacer que las cosas desaparezcan como por arte de magia.

Ace miro a la morena mientras se vestía a toda prisa, los mechones de cabello estaban humedeciendo toda su espalda. Ya se había figurado que la tal Nami era la responsable de aquello, pero estaba tan apurado que no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. Término de vestirse y se colocó las botas dando saltos hacia la puerta, de la mesa tomó la cartera, sus llaves y su mochila (metiendo a toda prisa su guion y la libreta donde estaba haciendo sus apuntes, aún no había hecho ninguno pero recordó que solía usar una libreta pata anotar cosas).

─¡Oye, hermano! ¿No vas a comer? ─preguntó el hombretón de cabello azul, de todos los miembros de aquel grupo ese hombre era el que mejor le caía, o al menos al que toleraba, porque no era tan grosero como el resto─ ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

─Tengo trabajo –contestó mientras buscaba un bolígrafo, ¿A dónde habían ido a parar todas sus plumas?─. No sé porque están aquí, pero no quiere volver y ver todo un desorden en mi cocina ─dijo encontrando finalmente una pluma y arrojándola dentro de su mochila─. Y pongan la llave cuando se vayan.

─¡Vaya, nos dejaras aquí? No tienes miedo que te robemos algo, pecas –de verdad, Ace sentía unas infinitas ganas de abofetear a esa mujer Nami, si ella fuera una actriz seguramente la reina Blanca sería un papel muy simple.

─Como no sea mi colección de videos porno, no se me ocurre que puedan llevarse –Ace sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de la chica y salió a toda prisa.

─Chico simpático –dijo Franky apoderándose de los hotcakes de Ace antes que Luffy pudiera tomarlos.

Nami le dirigió una mirada desagradable a Franky y luego miró a Luffy.

─¿Y qué haces aquí? No nos has explicado porque viniste a ver a ese sujeto –recibir una llamada del menor diciéndole que estaba en el departamento de Ace fue una verdadera sorpresa para Nami. ¿Qué rayos hacia Luffy con Ace? ─Necesitaba hablar con él ─Nami enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que se explicará mejor─. Era algo personal.

─¿Algo personal? ─¿Qué asunto personal podría tener Luffy con aquel idiota? Nami miró a los demás en busca de una respuesta pero a todos pareció bastarles aquella explicación porque continuaron con su desayuno.

─¡Luffy eso es mío! ─gritó Zoro cuando al acabar su comida Luffy decidió comenzar a robar la de su plato. Eso era algo común en todas sus comidas.

Nami los miró un rato más discutir antes de levantarse y abandonar la cocina (bastó con que se girará y diera dos pasos para llegar a la sala). El departamento era bastante pequeño. A Nami le recordaba la caja de zapatos que Nojiko y ella habían acondicionado como casa de muñecas cuando eran niñas. Le habían construido paredes y construyeron los muebles con trozos de cartón, incluso habían usado pintura para darle más realismo. La diferencia radicaba en que su casa de muñecas si había tenido separado el comedor de la cocina e incluso el baño contaba con una bañera (una pieza de plástico a la que le habían recortado los bordes y a la que le pegaron unos palillos que hacían de patas y contaba con un guardarropa y una ventana en cada cuarto). Comparándolas, su casa de muñecas resultaba más grande y cómoda que aquel departamento. No todos los departamentos de aquel edificio eran iguales, algunos eran bastante espaciosos con tres cuartos, sala-comedor, cocina y dos baños completos, pero obviamente la renta era mucho más alta que lo que Ace pagaba por aquella casa de pulgas.

 _Realmente deprimente_ , pensó Nami contemplando todo a su alrededor.

Nami contempló la sala con mayor detenimiento mientras la discusión de los chicos llegaba claramente hasta ella. _Tiene paredes delgadas_. Ace no había recogido el sofá donde estuvo durmiendo, lo que hacía que la sala luciera más pequeña de lo que ya era pero, excepto por la cama que lucía como un echadero de perros, todo estaba recogido. Tal vez Ace no era del todo ordenado pero su departamento lucía recogido, al menos no era tan desordenado como Luffy, Usopp o Zoro (donde Nami casi temía que el desorden se los comiera uno de esos días) y aunque tampoco era tan pulcro como Sanji o Chopper se defendía bastante bien (al menos no dejaba su ropa sucia regada por todas partes). Tampoco parecía tener muchas cosas de valor, salvo por una de esas viejas televisiones con caja atrás, incluso tenía una antena de conejo, que estaba sólidamente colocada sobre un pequeño banco de madera y en la repisa inferior había una serie de títulos cuidadosamente enfilados. Nami tomó una de las cintas (en su investigación le había resultado imposible descubrir la clase de películas que le gustaban al pecoso) pero al leer el título no pudo evitar torcer la boca, el idiota no había mentido con eso de su "colección" de videos porno.

¿Qué clase de persona tenía a la vista aquel tipo de cintas?

 _Solo un pervertido_ , Nami se inclinó para dejar la cinta y fue entonces que notó que ninguna de aquellas cintas era suya, eran cintas de Perona Kuraigana. _Enfermo_ , dejo la cinta en su lugar y continuó "investigando". Excepto por aquellas cintas, todo lo demás en la sala era perfectamente normal, un pequeño librero de 3 repisas junto al sofá donde los libros competían por ver quién era el que albergaría más polvo. Sobre el librero había una pequeña lámpara y dos fotografías, en una estaba una mujer con el cabello color fresa sonriendo a la cámara, Portgas D. Rouge (la madre de Ace). Nami no había obtenido mucha información sobre ella salvo que era una mujer agradable que trabajó durante mucho tiempo en un pequeño cine llamado "Grand Line". El cine seguía funcionando pero solo transmitía películas antiguas, un auténtico vejestorio. La madre de Ace había fallecido unos años atrás, Ace compartía muchos rasgos con ella así que era difícil imaginar a su padre, del cual Nami no había podido encontrar nada y el hecho de que Ace usará el nombre de su madre indicaba que era hijo natural. La otra fotografía mostraba a Ace (mucho más joven que ahora) junto a su actriz favorita, Perona, el pecoso la sujetaba de la cintura con un brazo, llevaba un elegante traje negro con una corbata roja y Perona usaba un entallado vestido negro con brillantes rosas, ambos lucían contentos, colocó la fotografía en su lugar y se acercó al pequeño mueble junto a la cama, un cajonero con dos cajones, el primero no tenía una de las estiradoras dejándolo tuerto mientras el cajón inferior lucía más entero, el primero contenía recibos, cartas y un estuche con lentes, el segundo tenía una linterna de mano, baterías y un trozo de tubo.

─¿Encontraste algo interesante? ─Nami levantó la cabeza mientras cerraba el cajón con su pie para ver a Robin.

─Bueno… no bromeaba con respecto a lo de su colección de videos porno ─Robin siguió la dirección que Nami señalaba con la cabeza mientras decía aquello y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas al ver a lo que se refería─. El chico no es muy pudoroso que digamos ─Nami miró con desconfianza el sofá-cama, con un lugar tan pequeño era difícil encontrar privacidad, sería acaso que…

─Dudo mucho que haga esa clase de "cosas", Nami ─intervino Robin leyendo el pensamiento de la pelinaranja─. No se ve de ese tipo de persona ─la aludida no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrada a que Robin "leyera" su mente, recordaba que en un principio aquello resultaba espeluznante, pero ahora parecía ser bastante normal.

─¿No? ¿Conoces a alguien más que tenga videos AV tan a la vista?

Robin esbozó una sonrisa ante las palabras de Nami y se apartó para dejarla pasar al cuarto. Sabía que la pelinaranja tenía toda la información que había de Ace en el mundo, pero poder hurgar en sus cosas era mucho más revelador que cualquier información que pudiera obtener por fuera, porque de alguna forma todo aquello hacía "real" a la persona.

La cama estaba en peores condiciones que el sofá (Luffy había botado la sabana y la almohada al suelo y no se había molestado en levantarlas). Había un pequeño velador de 3 cajones que no contenía nada importante, un frasco con pastillas (medicina para tratar la narcolepsia), una tira de pastillas con solo dos capsulas (analgésicos), un tubo de crema para el dolor muscular, un aceite para lo mismo, mientras que en el segundo cajón había 3 libretas nuevas y varias plumas, lápices, sacapuntas y borradores, en el último cajón había más libretas pero estas estaban usadas y el color amarillento de las hojas indicaban que eran viejas. Había otra cajonera apoyada contra la pared junto a la ventana, era alta (le llegaba a Nami a la altura del pecho) y más ancha. La ropa estaba pulcramente doblada dentro de ella, aunque las playeras se revolvían con los calcetines y algunos de estos estaban emparejados con otro completamente diferente, lo único que parecía estar bien ordenado eran los jeans y unas playeras que se veían un poco costosas. La habitación no tenía ningún closet, en su lugar había un gancho enclavado en un costado de la cajonera donde Nami vio, cuidadosamente, colgado un pantalón negro, una camiseta polo negra, su uniforme. Al parecer era la única ropa que cuidaba.

─Yo no podía vivir con tan poco espacio ─dijo notando que Ace había colocado un par de tenis bajo su cama, difícil no notarlos al ser negros con franjas amarillas, se veían bastante desgastados.

El baño fue una verdadera sorpresa, había imaginado que sería pequeño (viendo el tamaño del departamento no podía ser de otra forma) pero nunca que fuera diminuto. Apenas abrir la puerta estaba la taza, a un paso a la derecha la regadera donde solo cabía una persona (y bastante justo). Había una hendidura en la pared donde Ace había colocado una barra de jabón y una esponja y frente al sanitario estaba el pequeño lavamanos con un espejo empotrado en la pared que a su vez hacía la función de botiquín, Ace guardaba allí su pasta de dientes y su cepillo. No se sorprendió al no ver un rastrillo, Ace había dicho en una ocasión que era lampiño por naturaleza así que no lo necesitaba. El resto de las cosas eran medicamentos, en su mayoría analgésicos y cremas para dolores musculares. _«No tiene ni un solo condón»_ por su investigación sabía que Ace no estaba relacionado con nadie actualmente, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera mantener encuentros casuales o solo pasar la noche con alguien, aunque podía ser que solo se le hubiera acabado o que fuera un imprudente. Molesta Nami cerró la puerta con fuerza.

─Parece que se las arregla bastante bien ─comentó Robin con una sonrisa mientras Nami le dedicaba una mirada por sobre su hombro antes de volver su atención a la regadera─. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Nami? ─era cierto que la pelinaranja siempre solía ser protectora con el moreno, pero en esta ocasión Robin tenía la impresión de que había algo más. La forma en que la chica se empecinaba por descubrir absolutamente todo sobre el pecoso parecía ser bastante personal. La pelinaranja no respondió de inmediato, su mirada seguía recorriendo el diminuto cuarto de baño.

─Ace realizo muchas películas mientras trabajo en la productora _Joker_ y ganó una suma considerable de dinero ─Nami miró a Robin─. Sin embargo, nunca nadie supo que hizo con él. Por lo que descubrí, tan rápido como ese dinero se depositaba en su cuenta, inmediatamente se vaciaba.

─¿Ace tenía muchas deudas? ─en realidad no sería algo tan raro. La mayoría de los actores se endeudaban de una forma que nadie creería posible y terminaban perdiendo mucho dinero en cosas estúpidas. Nami negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo a la morena─ ¿Entonces en que gastaba su dinero?

.

.

.

.

.

─Pareces molesto, Sabo, ¿ocurrió algo malo?

Koala estaba acostumbrada a los dramas sentimentales del rubio, no por nada llevaba trabajando a su lado cerca de un año, pero era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio como ahora. Sabo no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegará y se había limitado a beber una botella de agua tras otra mientras los fotógrafos se preparaban para la sesión.

El comercial había estado en su agenda desde hacía un mes. La famosa casa "Bon Clay" había solicitado a Sabo para que fuera el modelo en la nueva colección de ropa del famoso diseñador, solo serían unas cuantas fotografías promocionales que serían utilizadas para la campaña a nivel mundial. Sabo estaba fascinado con la idea y en más de una ocasión le había dicho que estaba ansioso por que el día de la sesión llegará. Y ahora, que finalmente era el día, Sabo se la había pasado meditabundo y recluido en su silla mientras lo arreglaban. Era como si simplemente todo aquello hubiera perdido su atracción. No era una actitud propia del rubio.

─Solo estoy desvelado ─respondió el rubio sin mirarla. Koala soltó un suspiro y volvió a concentrarse en su _tablet_ , sabía que si Sabo no quería hablar del tema nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión y si era sincera ya tenía suficientes problemas con los suyos como para preocuparse por los del rubio.

Sabo se sintió agradecido de que la castaña no siquiera cuestionándolo. No le habría gustado actuar de forma odiosa con ella, que era probablemente lo que hubiera hecho si hubiera insistido, pero al parecer Koala estaba bastante ocupada con sus propios asuntos. Se le veía bastante atareada desde el regreso de Dragon, a veces Sabo se preguntaba cómo era que la chica podía encontrar fascinante esa clase de vida, nunca la veía sin su celular y siempre estaba al pendiente de él por si a Dragon se le ocurría pedirle algo. El rubio se estremeció ante la idea de tener que estar siempre al pendiente de los "deseos" de alguien más.

Apartando la estresante vida de su amiga de su cabeza, Sabo se dedicó a pensar en la conversación que sostuviera con Law la noche anterior. El hecho de que Luffy hubiera elegido a otro actor para protagonizar su película había sido un verdadero golpe para él, de cierta forma le había gustado cuando el menor le dijera que nadie además de él podría interpretar a "Keima" pero ahora resultaba que Luffy había encontrado a su reemplazo y no uno cualquiera, lo había sustituido con un actor porno. De entre todos los actores que podía haber escogido, ¿Por qué un actor de películas porno?

 _Portgas D. Ace_

Law le había dicho que no se preocupará por algo como eso, según el moreno que estuvieran hablando del mismo Ace era imposible. « _El Ace de quien yo habló es un mesero y créeme jamás obtendría un papel en una película de verdad»_. Sabo no estaba de acuerdo. Nunca antes había escuchado el nombre de _Ace_ y de pronto resultaba que había dos personas en la misma zona con ese nombre, si Law de verdad pensaba que no hablaban de la misma persona entonces era un completo idiota.

─Señor Sabo –el rubio giró su cabeza hacia la mujer que le hablaba─. Si le parece bien comenzaremos a realizar unas pruebas para comprobar que todo esté bien –Sabo asintió y se levantó de su asiento para seguir a la mujer.

Había estado esperando esa sesión de fotos desde hacía meses y ahora, cuando finalmente estaba allí, no podía disfrutarlo por culpa de aquel idiota Ace, al que ni conocía pero ya detestaba.

─En esta toma queremos obtener una imagen despreocupada y distante, algo simple, ¿de acuerdo? –Sabo asintió y miró la silla, era una silla común y corriente donde según la asistente del fotógrafo le decía que debía sentarse con el brazo tras el respaldo y las piernas abiertas. _Que absurdo_ , la sola imagen resultaba aburrida. Sabo ignoro a la chica y tomó la silla para girarla y sentarse, apoyó su brazo derecho en el respaldo y uso su otro brazo para sujetarlo mientras miraba a la cámara con una tenue sonrisa.

Sabo casi pudo escuchar como todos contenían el aliento antes que las luces de las cámaras comenzaran a estallar ante sus ojos. De reojo pudo ver como Koala esboza una leve sonrisa mientras lo miraba, olvidándose por un momento del celular en su mano. Este era él, Sabo no era cualquier idiota que dejaba que un don nadie le dijera que tenía que hacer. El rubio no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo en lo que no estuviera de acuerdo y que además pudiera dañar su imagen. Sabía que su actitud podía molestar a muchas personas, Koala ya le había comentado que algunos se quejaban de su comportamiento pero no le importaba, si ellos querían usar su rostro y su imagen, Sabo tenía derecho a decidir cómo aparecería en ellas. Jamás permitiría que una imagen que no lo convenciera a él circulara por allí.

El rubio conocía perfectamente los rumores que circulaban sobre él. Todos decían que su fama se debía a su nombre, hijo de una prominente familia de estrellas consumadas, o que se debía a su apariencia la cual aprovechaba para seducir a los directores y un montón de teorías más. La verdad era que su fama se debía a un poco de todo y a él no le avergonzaba admitirlo. Era cierto que había conseguido muchas cosas aprovechando la posición de sus padres, ¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad? Pero una cosa era conseguir entrar a un casting usando el nombre de sus padres y otra muy diferente quedarse con el papel, cosa que Sabo había conseguido por sí mismo. En cuanto a que seducía a los directores, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero no precisamente con su físico sino con su carisma, una sonrisa agradable y buenos modales abrían muchas puertas. Sabo no era partidario de la mala fama, es verdad que con una actitud rebelde lograría aparecer en muchas portadas y haría que su nombre fuera muy conocido pero todo aquello terminaba traduciéndose en malas ofertas de trabajo o en ninguna. No toda la publicidad era buena y él no estaba dispuesto a caer en eso.

La sesión continuó obligando al rubio a cambiar de posturas una vez que terminaban con las tomas. Sabo se apoyó en el marco de una ventana, el sonido de los flash volvió a estallar pero en esta ocasión el miraba hacia la calle perdido aún en sus pensamientos. La mayoría de los actores, por no decir que todos, requerían lamer botas y dejarse coquetear por algunos directores para obtener buenos trabajos, lo importante era no dejarlos avanzar demasiado a menos que en verdad valiera la pena y el director que había valido la pena en su caso fue Monkey D. Dragon. El hombre fue difícil de atraer, Sabo tuvo que empezar por acercarse a su hijo para llamar su atención pero una vez lo consiguió Dragon ya no pudo escapar. El hombre doblaba su edad y Sabo era consciente que debía conocer todos los juegos de cama que existían en el mundo y que alguien tan verde como él no podría tentarlo con algo como eso. Sabo siempre se había considerado bastante aceptable, pese a la quemadura en su rostro, pero sabía que había más chicos atractivos por allí buscando lo mismo que él así que recurrió al juego de la integridad y el conocimiento. Una linda muñeca era lo que todo hombre deseaba en su cama, algo lindo de lo que presumir, pero ninguna "muñeca" pasaba de ser un simple adorno que terminaba siendo desechado por un modelo más nuevo. Nadie quería pasar su vida con un objeto bonito que al cabo de un tiempo perdía su encanto, pero si hace objeto le agregabas una mente cultivada y una actitud agradable y a la vez firme… eso era lo que un hombre como Dragon quería y desde luego Sabo no lo había defraudado. Ambos se habían beneficiado con esa relación y por mucho tiempo el rubio estuvo conforme con eso, hasta que Koala había tenido que decirle que Luffy, el pequeño Luffy, había encontrado un sustituto para el en su película. La mirada del rubio se endureció. El fotógrafo esbozo una sonrisa y decidió tomar más fotos del rubio con esa expresión pues era simplemente perfecta, Sabo estaba sujetando unas cadenas y tras él se proyectaba la imagen de la ciudad y su tráfico, la mirada agresiva pintaba perfecta con el traje oscuro estilo gótico que llevaba. Mientras todos lo miraban fascinados por su naturalidad, Sabo continuaba pensando en su sustituto.

Sabo no estaba acostumbrado a que lo reemplazarán, nunca antes le había pasado algo como eso y no estaba seguro de cómo debía tomárselo. Cuando Koala le contó que Luffy tenía nuevo protagonista, imaginó que se trataba de algún nuevo actor o algo así, nunca que fuera un fracasado total. Incluso tenía el nombre de un perdedor, o al menos así le sonaba a Sabo. El muy idiota había usado su verdadero nombre, ¿acaso no sabía que todos los actores cambiaban sus nombres por uno que sonará más adecuado y fácil de pronunciar? Sabo ni siquiera sabía cómo se pronunciaba aquel nombre.

─¿Porga De Asu? Que estúpido nombre ─murmuró mientras una de las asistentes limpiaba su rostro para retocar el maquillaje.

─¿Disculpe? ─Sabo miró a la chica y esbozó una sonrisa inocente negando con la cabeza.

─No es nada, pensaba en voz alta ─la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tan solo asintió para continuar con su tarea. Sus amigas se morirían de envidia cuando les dijera que había conocido a Sabo, todas lo amaban y tenía que admitir que era más guapo en persona.

El rubio decidió apartar el nombre de Ace de su mente y optó por concentrarse en el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar sobre el nuevo protagonista de Luffy, por el momento tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Después de la sesión, Sabo tenía planeado regresar a su apartamento, tomar un largo baño para destensar sus músculos y preparar una perfecta velada para Dragon, quien pasaría esa noche con él. Sería la primera vez que se vieran desde que regresará aunque para ello Sabo había tenido que disculparse por su comportamiento infantil. En realidad no había querido actuar de esa forma pero perdió el control al enterarse que Dragon había vuelto sin avisarle, más que nada porque últimamente sentía que el mayor parecía estar dejándolo de lado.

Sabo no estaba seguro pero tenía el presentimiento de que el mayor le ocultaba algo. La nueva película en la que trabajarían sería presentada en el festival de Marjories, el festival más importante del mundo cinematográfico y que se celebraba cada 3 años donde podían participar tanto novatos como veteranos, quien ganará el concurso obtendría también un gran prestigio o en su caso, porque a Sabo no le quedaba ninguna duda de que ellos ganarían, reafirmar su posición de "los mejores". Sabo siempre se esforzaba en sus trabajos, especialmente en aquellas cintas que participarían en el festival, en cualquier festival, y había pensado que Dragon haría lo mismo pero resultaba que el gran director había delegado todas las tareas en Koala y Califa, cuando normalmente era el quien se encargaba de supervisar cada tarea. Había un rumor que iba extendiéndose cada vez más, al principio Sabo ni siquiera le prestó atención (seguro de que si algo así ocurría, él sería el primero en enterarse) pero ahora era cada vez más notorio que algo estaba pasando y los rumores iban cobrando fuerza. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que había preguntado sobre ello, Dragon lo había ignorado olímpicamente y aquello solo lo irritaba.

¿Qué era lo que Dragon le estaba ocultando? Entre más pensaba en ello, Sabo parecía incapaz de encontrar una respuesta.

Koala miraba todo fascinada. Sabo podía ser alguien molesto pero siempre que lo veía en el plato y los sets comprendía porque actuaba de forma tan confiada. La naturalidad con la que Sabo se transformaba en otra persona cuando estaba frente a una cámara siempre le había parecido increíble, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que el rubio simplemente estaba a otro nivel. El título de "Mejor Actor" era completamente merecido, aunque en su opinión quedaba corto para el rubio. Koala jamás lo admitiría pero era una gran fan del rubio, al extremo que tenía todas las películas donde había aparecido (incluidas aquellas donde aparecía como un extra). Trabajar en la farándula tenía cosas buenas aunque algunas veces resultaba estresante.

En especial cuanto tenía que lidiar con pecosos idiotas. Koala había tenido que soportar la mirada de rayos X de su jefe, esa que lo hacía sentir como si pudiera leer su mente, aquella mañana por culpa de ese lirón pecoso. Tener que decirle que el idiota había rechazado la oferta había sido humillante, jamás había fracasado en ninguna de sus tareas, y más cuando tuvo que confesar que no hizo la oferta original. La idea de que si hubiera ofrecido la cantidad que le indicará su jefe el pecoso hubiera aceptado, le molestaba. ¿Por qué todas esas personas (como el pecoso) tenían que ser tan codiciosas? Koala había pensado, ingenuamente, que se conformaría con una cantidad menor. Fue su error, pensó que por las condiciones en que vivía una cantidad como esa podría satisfacer su avaricia pero se equivocó. _Pero ni creas que me quedaré por vencida, estúpido lirón._ La castaña estaba decidida a ir al departamento del pecoso esa noche para hablar con él y esta vez lograría convencerlo. De esa forma ella podría volver a su placentera rutina de siempre y olvidarse de aquel pecoso.

─Sabo es fantástico –Koala dio un pequeño salto sorprendida, apartó la vista del rubio y giro la cabeza para ver a la persona que hablaba─. _Nyahahaha_ estoy seguro que esta campaña será todo un éxito –Bon Clay, el famosísimo diseñador estaba junto a la castaña hablándole como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

─Sr. Bon Clay… ─la chica se sintió como una verdadera idiota al darse cuenta que aquello era todo lo que podía decir. Bon Clay era aún más impresionante en persona que en las fotografías que había visto un millón de veces en las revistas de moda. Era un hombre impresionantemente alto, con el cabello corto y el rostro maquillado en exceso y sin embargo lucía llamativo más que desagradable. Koala era una gran admiradora e incluso todo su guardarropa estaba compuesto por sus diseños.

─Es soy yo, _nyahahaha_. Tú debes ser Koala Fisher, ¿verdad? –el hombre tomó su mano y la beso─. Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

─El placer es todo mío –Koala no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de trató, normalmente todo el mundo pasaba de ella, como si fuera una especie de sombra que solo estuviera allí. En aquel mundo los únicos que importaban eran los rostros que las personas veían en la pantalla.

─Vine tan pronto me informaron que estaban aquí. Quería ver cómo iba todo. Mis asistentes dicen que su muchacho ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo –finalmente Koala fue capaz de apartar sus ojos de aquel hombre y miró a Sabo que estaba recostado en una viga con una pierna y un brazo en el aire mirando la cámara.

─Sabo es muy bueno. Le aseguró que quedará muy satisfecho con la sesión –tenía que hacerlo ya que el diseñador había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero por ello. El trató había sido directamente con Dragon, al parecer Bon Clay y él eran amigos, Koala solo pasó a formar parte de la ecuación cuando se firmó el contrato. Últimamente aquello parecía haberse hecho una constante. Dragon siempre había sido un hombre muy ocupado pero en los últimos meses ese trabajo parecía haberse triplicado. Normalmente era Koala la que reservaba sus pasajes de avión y se encargaba de conseguir su alojamiento pero a últimas fechas era el mismo Dragon quien se encargaba de todo eso. Como si su jefe no quisiera que nadie supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

─… la próxima semana –Koala salió de sus pensamientos y miro al hombre a su lado. Había estado tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no le había puesto atención. Su expresión debió ser muy obvia porque el hombre sonrió sin rastro alguno de molestia─. ¿Estabas distraída viendo a nuestro modelo? Es un chico muy guapo, tuvimos algunos problemas porque muchas de nuestras asistentes querían estar presentes en esta sesión.

─Lo entiendo ─Koala casi pudo sentir como se ruborizaba así que fingió revisar algo en su celular─. Sabo es un artista muy popular.

─Por eso decía que me gustaría invitarlos a una fiesta la próxima semana en mi casa ─el hombre dio unas vueltas sobre sí mismo demostrando sus dotes de bailarín, Koala no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, ya había escuchado rumores sobre el gusto de aquel hombre por bailar, se decía que su pasatiempo después de diseñar era el ballet.

─¿Una fiesta? ─Koala miró a Sabo, no estaba segura si Sabo tendría planes para la próxima semana pero esperaba que no, las fiestas de Bon Clay tenían fama de ser fantásticas y mucha gente importante acudía a ellas, con un poco de suerte puede que incluso asistiera Trafalgar Law─ Suena bien, se lo comentaré a Sabo. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

─ _Nyajajaja_ espero que puedan venir, será fantástico y habrá mucha comida además de que irá el grupo "Okama" ─aquello sí que sorprendió a Koala, el grupo "Okama" era el grupo más popular del momento, casi tanto como el grupo "Gyojin" y era sumamente difícil localizarlos fuera de las giras que realizaban─. No hay nada mejor que hacer una fiesta con mucha comida y música.

Koala escuchó emocionada todo lo que Bon Clay planeaba tener en su fiesta, olvidándose por completo de la sesión de fotos que se estaba llevando frente a ella. Una fiesta era mucho mejor que mirar a Sabo, ya después le pediría al fotógrafo unas copias. De todas formas tenía que pedirlas, era una de las condiciones de su jefe, seguramente después las usaría para alguna promoción o algo.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy miro la nueva escenografía en miniatura que Franky había preparado para la escena de la batalla final. La batalla sería en un claro rodeado de árboles, los cuales pasarían a incendiarse mientras Keima y la Reina Blanca se enfrentaban, en la maqueta Franky había marcado los lugares donde pondría los lanzallamas y un rastro de pólvora para que mostrara como se esparciría el fuego. La maqueta mostraba cada uno de los puntos donde Ace y Boa tendrían que moverse para generar el resto de los efectos, incluso había llegado a colocar dos pequeñas figuras que representaban a Ace y a Boa.

─…entonces aquí es donde Pecas caerá y Boa se acercará segura de su victoria –Franky iba moviendo las figuras conforme explicaba el escenario—y ¡BUM! El fuego se extenderá por todas partes de aquí a aquí y nuestro chico se envolverá en llamas –concluyó Franky dando una vuelta y juntando sus brazos sobre su cabeza uniendo las estrellas tatuadas en sus antebrazos para formar solo una─. Toda la escena quedará SUPER.

─¡Genial, ya quiero verlo! –gritó Luffy emocionado con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes─ ¡Eres un genio Franky!

─Por supuesto, esta pequeña maqueta es solo un 10% de lo SUPER que quedará todo a escala real.

─¡WOW! Yo también quiero verlo –Usopp se sumó al coro de halagos para Franky quien comenzó a reír y a hacer sus usuales poses de "señor fantástico".

Nami contemplaba la escena con la ceja levantada. ¿Luffy era consciente de que todo aquello había salido de su imaginación? Lo dudaba considerando lo emocionado que parecía estar con la demostración de Franky sobre el equipo que usarían para crear los efectos.

─Luffy –el moreno se giró para mirarla, sus ojos brillaban emocionados y eso solo hizo sonreír a Nami. Luffy era tan fácil de impresionar─. Necesitó que me acompañes a revisar las locaciones, ya todas han comenzado a prepararse y también tenemos que confirmar los camiones donde se montarán los camerinos y equipos de preparación.

─¿Tengo que ir? Usopp dijo que me llevaría a comer takoyaki si revisaba la utilería que usaríamos en la película –dijo cual niño pequeño formando un puchero, Nami casi sintió como sus venas explotaban dentro de su cabeza.

─¿Eso fue lo que dijo? –Usopp tragó saliva al sentir los ojos de Nami fijos en él, ¿Por qué rayos Luffy tenía que ser tan honesto? Le había advertido que no debía decirle nada de su trato a Nami.

─Ah, sí pero no debí haberlo dicho… era un secreto –Nami esbozo una sonrisa inocente que solo hizo que todos los presentes sintieran un escalofrío, todos menos Luffy que no se daba cuenta de nada.

─Ya veo, pero creo que Usopp olvidó que era él quien iría a revisar las locaciones y quien cerraría el trato para la renta de los camiones.

─¿Yo! –Usopp miró a Nami aterrado, ¿el manejar dinero? Nami quería matarlo. Todo lo relacionado con el dinero era responsabilidad de Nami, ninguno de ellos tenía permitido tocarlo, ni siquiera Luffy. Nami era quien siempre conseguía los mejores precios y todo eso. Usopp tragó saliva, seguro aquello era una trampa—Pero Nami yo no…

─Claro que los autobuses no deben costar más de 300 berries cada uno –Usopp supo que moriría y sus hijos (si es que llegaba a tenerlos) continuarían endeudados con Nami por el resto de sus vidas. Al igual que el contrato de Ace, Usopp sabía que los contratos de todos ellos tenían una clausura de penalización donde se indicaban que cada falla que cometieran tendrían que pagar cierta cantidad de dinero a Nami.

─Pero Nami yo no…

─No Nami, Usopp dijo que me llevaría a comer takoyaki –Usopp casi pudo haber besado a Luffy en ese momento.

─No te preocupes, Luffy. Mientras Usopp se encarga de ello, nosotros podemos ir a comer takoyaki –dijo Nami con una sonrisa de triunfo que le hizo saber a Usopp que había perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace pasó el paño por el cristal de la puerta y se alejó para comprobar su obra. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al ver como brillaban los hornos. Los cuatro hornos brillaban como si fueran nuevos. Ace se frotó el cuello adolorido, le había tomado dos horas limpiar afondo los hornos y dejarlos "como nuevos". Habían pasado dos horas desde su salida pero había tenido que quedarse para reponer el tiempo que llegó tarde, aunque en realidad solo había llegado una hora tarde y tal vez habría podido terminar de limpiar los hornos antes si su maldita narcolepsia no hubiera jugado en su contra.

Cansado se sentó en el banco junto a la barra y contempló con aburrimiento como Tashigi entraba y salía de la cocina cargando platos. Al menos su compañera ya parecía estar mejor aunque Ace podía notar que tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, probablemente al igual que él, también había pasado una mala noche. Acodado en la barra Ace miró como la chica iba y venía mientras Carmen se movía de un lado a otro revisando los diferentes platillos que estaba preparando, el olor de la comida se mezclaba en el aire generando una suave fragancia de especias y sabores, los sonidos del aceite al calentarse y el agua hirviendo producían un ritmo constante, como una suave melodía que se mezclaba con el sonido de las cazuelas y sartenes al chocar entre ellas o contra las parillas. Ace cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por aquellos sonidos y aromas que se habían vuelto una constante en su vida mientras pensaba que aquella tarde no podría ir al deportivo, tenía que memorizar aquel libreto. En el camino había tenido oportunidad de estudiarlo y había logrado memorizar dos escenas pero memorizarlas no era precisamente lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que comprenderlas, meterse en la piel de su personaje y proyectarlo en la realidad a través de su cuerpo, sus ojos y su voz. Tenía que convertirse en otra persona relegándose a sí mismo, la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacía eso? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido que hacer algo así y ya no podía recordarlo, aunque tal vez nunca había conseguido hacerlo después de todo durante su carrera de actor siempre había tenido que interpretar al mismo personaje: un corsario que secuestraba a una dulce e inocente princesa, un abogado que se enamora de su clienta, el rector de una prisión que abusaba de una pobre mujer acusada injustamente, un doctor que se enamoraba de una de sus pacientes, un hombre de negocios que compraba una esclava, un hombre rico dispuesto a gastar una fortuna a cambio de conseguir a la mujer que siempre había deseado, un criminal que se obsesiona por la hija de un hombre que le debía dinero o un jefe que desea a su secretaría y que decide pasar con ella una noche pasional en su oficina. Todos aquellos personajes eran en realidad el mismo, algunas veces era malvado y otras era un buen samaritano pero todos se movían por la lujuria hacia una joven mujer. Sin embargo el papel que ahora interpretaría era totalmente diferente.

Keima era un personaje demasiado complicado, ¿Cómo se supone que Ace lograría interpretar a un hombre que había vivido por miles de años? Luffy describía al personaje como alguien cínico y frío. Tenía lógica, si era alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo no podía actuar como cualquier persona, vivir tanto tiempo debía afectar en algo, ¿no? Uno no podía vivir por milenios y simplemente seguir siendo la misma persona, sin mencionar que esa persona ya no era humana sino una especie de monstruo. Un caballo mitológico conocido como "Pesadilla". Un ser oscuro que se alimentaba de las pesadillas de las personas y que muchas veces el mismo las creaba. Un monstruo milenario que se esforzaba por parecer un humano, pero en realidad se esforzaba por parecer humano o simplemente pretendía hacerlo, era algo que Ace aún no lograba comprender.

Tashigi enarcó una ceja al entrar a la cocina y ver a su compañero plácidamente dormido en la barra. Tashigi llevaba trabajando en aquel restaurante poco más de dos años y seguía pareciéndole sorprendente que Ace pudiera quedarse dormido prácticamente en cualquier parte. Una vez incluso lo había hecho mientras lavaba las vasijas, de hecho esa fue la primera ocasión en que Tashigi se enteró de la enfermedad de Ace, ella al igual que muchos pensó que el pecoso había muerto y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que solo estaba dormido. Fue entonces que comprendió porque Dadan y las demás jamás le permitían acercarse a las estufas ni a los hornos. En un principio le pareció una negligencia que lo hubieran contratado pero conforme pasó más tiempo allí se dio cuenta que en realidad los ataques de Ace no eran tan seguidos y que era una persona bastante trabajadora y responsable, aunque en primera instancia no lo pareciera.

─¿No debería haberse marchado ya? ─preguntó colocando las nuevas órdenes en el disco giratorio colgado sobre la barra y dirigiéndose a la nevera─ Su turno terminó hace dos horas.

─Quiso compensar el tiempo que llegó tarde. Dadan le dijo que no había problema pero ya conoces a Ace ─dijo Carmen mientras se acercaba al pecoso─. Luce adorable cuando está dormido, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Carmen sentada en el taburete junto a Ace acodada sobre la barra. Ace había caído dormido de pronto y ahora su cabeza descansaba sobre la barra y su brazo derecho. Tashigi miró a su compañero olvidándose por un momento de la tarea de poner más refrescos en la nevera. Era cierto que Ace lucia diferente cuando dormía, principalmente porque sus facciones se suavizaban dándole un aspecto más joven pero de eso a pasar a ser "adorable" lo dudaba—Parece un niño pequeño –dijo la pelirroja apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Ace y colocándolo tras su oreja─. Cuesta un poco imaginar que años atrás fuera la estrella de algunas películas algo subidas de tono, ¿no lo crees? ─Tashigi se apresuró a volver a su tarea al sentir como se le calentaba el rostro. Cuando ella entró a trabajar y lo vio por primera vez lo reconoció enseguida como el protagonista de la única película AV que había visto en su vida y durante un mes fue incapaz de mirarlo a la cara pero conforme lo fue tratando se dio cuenta que era alguien bastante agradable hasta el punto en que pensó que tal vez ella se había confundido con respecto a él, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Perona comenzó a frecuentar la cafetería. Viendo a Ace dormido sobre la barra no se parecía en nada al chico que se desnudaba y tenía sexo frente a una cámara.

─¿Crees que debamos despertarlo? ─preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

─Mmm creo que mejor lo dejamos descansar ─dijo Carmen poniéndose de pie y acariciando por última vez el cabello del pecoso antes de volver a su estufa─. Ayer tuvo que doblar turno ─explicó mientras revisaba las nuevas órdenes─. No molesta a nadie aquí ─Tashigi miró al pecoso y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire dejando caer sus hombros resignada antes de continuar acomodando los refrescos en la nevera. Era cierto, Ace no estorbaba y ella tenía muchos clientes que atender, un tiempo de espera mayor a cinco minutos se traducía en enfado y mala propina.

Pero apenas salir al restaurante Tashigi torció la boca. Siempre pensó que conocer a una estrella de cines, esas que aparecían en las revistas y en los enormes anuncios panorámicos que veía en la calle sobre lujosos edificios, sería emocionante, pero esa idea desapareció cuando conoció a aquel sujeto, Trafalgar Law. El hombre era tan detestable como su expresión sombría presagiaba y eso que siempre pensó que esa aura misteriosa le daba un gran atractivo, pero lo único que sentía ahora era molestia y desagrado. Odiaba que ese sujeto se sentará en una de las mesas que Ace y ella siempre se aseguraban de mantener inmaculadas con aquella expresión desdeñosa, como diciendo que era demasiado bueno para estar allí. Molesta, fue a servir la orden de la familia de cinco que había estado atendiendo antes de dirigirse a la mesa de aquel idiota.

─Buenas tardes, ¿nuevamente por aquí, sr. Trafalgar? Nuestro café debe ser bastante bueno para que decida honrarnos con su presencia ─el sujeto inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sin quitarse aquellas gafas oscuras que llevaba para mantener el "anonimato" a Tashigi siempre le había parecido ridícula aquella costumbre de los artistas, como si unas gafas fueran suficientes para ocultar la identidad de alguien. Tashigi suponía que habían sacado esa idea de las historietas donde un superhéroe hacía algo similar, o la gente de las historietas era demasiado tonta como para notar algo tan claro o ella era muy inteligente.

─No lo es ─Law odiaba acudir a aquel restaurante y encontrarse con esa molesta chica en lugar del pecoso─. Digamos que es el único lugar decentemente limpio en esta zona ─Tashigi arqueó una ceja, ¿decentemente limpio? Ya quisiera mostrarle a ese arrogante lo que era "decentemente" limpio─. Tráeme un café ─dijo rechazando el menú que le ofrecía. Era obvio que tampoco vería a Ace ese día, Law había tratado de llevar un seguimiento de los turnos del pecoso pero era imposible, en aquel lugar los turnos de los meseros parecían moverse a capricho de alguien pues nunca seguían la misma secuencia.

─En seguida –dijo Tashigi fingiendo una amable sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Law frunció el entrecejo y se recargo en su silla con fastidio.

Desde la conversación que sostuviera con Sabo, Law había estado inquieto. El rubio tenía razón al decir que era poco probable que todo aquello fuera una simple coincidencia. Law no había conocido a muchos Ace durante su vida y que de pronto hubiera dos en la misma ciudad y que además compartieran profesión, no sonaba como una simple coincidencia, ¿Qué alineación de planetas tenía que suceder para que algo así pasará? Sin embargo también resultaba absurdo. Era imposible que Ace hubiera conseguido un papel (¡mucho menos un protagónico!), el pecoso nunca había sido precisamente un actor destacado. Law muchas veces llegó a preguntarse si en realidad entendía o le gustaba la actuación, una cosa era que le gustaba Ace y otra muy distinta darle cualidades que no tenía. Ace era un actor "moderadamente" bueno, sus interpretaciones en las películas que había participado eran aceptables después de todo las escenas en las que todos se enfocaban eran las de sexo y mientras logrará mantener el ritmo se podría decir que era aprobada pero el pecoso jamás consiguió darle verdadera vida a sus personajes. Law incluso había llegado a preguntarle a Doflamingo porque seguía dándole papeles a Ace cuando no era precisamente bueno. « _Law tienes que aprender mucho de este negocio. A mucha gente, sobre todo a nuestro público menos demandante, le gusta solo ver como dos personas tienen sexo y Ace tiene un cuerpo bastante aceptable tanto para nuestras clientas más selectas como para algunos otros clientes»_ , Law incluso recordaba la forma asquerosa en que el rubio había pasado su lengua por sus labios, obviamente él era uno de esos "clientes". Siendo así, ¿Cómo era que Luffy, el hijo del mejor director del mundo, había contratado a Ace para su película? ¡Una película que participará en el festival de Marjories! Law no conocía personalmente al chico pero Sabo le había hablado mucho de él y por muy impulsivo que el rubio dijera que era también había dicho que era bastante serio con su trabajo, así que Law no tenía claro que el Ace de Sabo fuera el mismo Ace que él conocía. Era imposible.

─¿Dónde está tu compañero? –preguntó cuándo Tashigi colocaba su taza con café frente a él.

─Ya término su turno, ¿azúcar y crema? –Law negó con la cabeza cubriendo su taza con la mano para evitar que la chica agregará algo.

─¿A qué hora comienza su turno? –Tashigi lo miró.

─Lo siento, pero no puedo darle información sobre mi compañero. Con permiso –antes que pudiera alejarse, Law la sujeto por la muñeca.

─Entonces dime, ¿Cuál es el horario de servicio del restaurante?

─Abre desde las 6 de la mañana y cierra cerca de las doce de la noche –dijo Tashigi de mala gana. Law la soltó y tomo su taza para probar el café, no estaba muy bueno pero tampoco sabía mal.

─Gracias.

Con el horario de aquel lugar más o menos podría darse una idea de que ahora cambiaban de turno los meseros. Si Ace ya había terminado su turno significaba que el día de mañana debía cubrir el primero, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber si Sabo tenía razón. El celular vibro en el bolsillo del pantalón y Law lo sacó, soltó un suspiro de fastidio al ver la fotografía de Bonny en la pantalla.

─¿Qué quieres?

─ _Tan correcto como siempre, ¿estás de malhumor Law? ¿Estas teniendo un día pesado?_ –Law torció la boca antes de darle otro trago a su café.

─Algo –no había podido dormir bien y después Ace no estaba donde se suponía tenía que estar. Era molesto más que cansado.

─ _Estoy segura que puedo mejorar tu malhumor –_ Law lo dudaba a no ser que supiera donde vivía a Ace, si conociera su dirección se ahorraría ir a ese maldito restaurante─. _Hoy compre ropa nueva de Sady´s, ¿te gustaría verla?_ ─Law esbozó una sonrisa y apoyo el brazo sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con la taza. La idea no sonaba nada mal, era cierto que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo viendo aquellas cintas pero una cinta no podía compararse con un cuerpo tibio junto al suyo. No sonaba nada mal.

─De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora paso por tu apartamento? ─igual ya no vería a Ace aquel día y Sabo le había dicho que estaría ocupado en una sesión fotográfica y que después iría a cenar con su "novio", así que el único que no tenía planes era él. En realidad tenía que estar repasando el libreto para los ensayos pero no le veía el caso, conocía de sobra el papel que interpretaría e incluso ya lo había preparado así que podía brincarse el ultimo repaso. Era momento de descansar y disfrutar un poco antes de empezar con las grabaciones.

.

.

.

.

.

─¡Delicioso! ─Luffy metió varias bolas de takoyaki dentro de su boca haciendo que sus mejillas se inflarán como una ardilla.

─Es cierto, el sabor de la salsa es más profundo en esta ocasión –Sanji levantó la vista y miró a la chica que dejaba los platos con las otras 10 órdenes que habían pedido─. ¿Cambiaron la receta de la salsa, Mero? –la chica esbozo una sonrisa.

─Si, Hachi ha querido probar algo nuevo esta vez.

─Pues esta deliciosa –dijo Nami sirviendo más takoyaki en su plato─. Felicítalo de nuestra parte.

─Lo haré Nami. Enseguida les traigo más platillos –dijo al notar que las bandejas que acababa de dejar estaban a punto de terminarse.

Al final todos habían decidido ir a comer takoyaki, todos menos Usopp. Después de todo aquel era su último día de descanso ya que a partir de mañana comenzaban los ensayos para después entrar en la etapa de grabación y si bien Luffy siempre encontraba una forma de que hicieran una fiesta (con su acostumbrada parrillada) no sería lo mismo.

─¿Estas segura que es buena idea que Usopp se encargue de contratar los autobuses? –cuestionó Zoro mirando de soslayo a la pelinaranja—Que tal si no consigue que le den el precio que estipulaste.

─Bueno, si eso llega a pasar el dinero para pagarlos saldrá del sueldo de Usopp ─respondió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

─Entiendo ─Zoro tenía que admitir que la respuesta no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Nami siempre sabía cómo hacer que alguien más pagará por las cosas─. Por cierto mañana comenzamos con los ensayos, ¿Cuándo llegará Boa?

─Mañana en la noche, ya confirme su vuelo –Zoro arqueo una ceja, esperaba que Nami no hubiera cometido el error de poner a Boa Hancock en la clase más barata─. Se empeñó en que su vuelo fuera en primera clase y tener espacio libre a su alrededor, así que tuve que reservar 11 asientos –la molestia en la voz de la pelinaranja era palpable por todas partes. Nami no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la hiciera gastar más de lo "necesario" en absolutamente nada, pero eso cambiaba cuando se trataba de Boa por el simple hecho de que Boa era una mujer mucho más autoritaria que Nami─. No tengo la menor idea de cómo es que Luffy y ella sean amigos –ambos eran las personas más diferentes que alguien podía llegar a conocer y sin embargo Luffy parecía querer mucho a Hancock y ella, bueno no era un secreto que estaba enamorada de Luffy aunque este le había dicho muchas veces que no se casarían.

─Ya veo, espero que llegue a tiempo –Zoro estaba comenzando a sentir ese cosquilleo que le indicaba que algo fantástico estaba a punto de pasar. Antes de grabar una película esa sensación le recorría el cuerpo de tal forma que lo hacía sonreír.

─Lo hará, por cierto ¿Quién pasará a recogerte mañana? –la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Zoro y en su lugar formó una mueca de disgusto.

─No necesito que nadie pase por mí, mucho menos ese "cejas de sushi".

─Ni hablar. Alguien tiene que pasar por ti. No quiero pasar todo un mes buscándote como la última vez –Zoro abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró al caer en cuenta que Nami no se equivocaba. Era odiosa cuando tenía razón. De pronto la expresión de Nami se ilumino y la mueca de desagrado que había oscurecido sus rostro desde que Zoro mencionara a Boa desapareció─. Bueno si no quieres que Sanji pase por ti… le diremos a Ace que lo haga.

─¿Ace? Vivimos en lados opuestos de la ciudad –Nami esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras introducía una bola de takoyaki en su boca y la mastico suavemente antes de tragarla.

─Solo tendrá que levantarse más temprano. Además es algo bueno, él te guiará y tú lo cuidarás por si sufre algún ataque y por cierto asegúrate de llevar la cuenta.

Zoro no necesitaba preguntar porque, el peliverde había leído el contrato del pecoso y sabía que por cada ataque que el chico tuviera tendría que pagar una pequeña multa de 500 berries. Zoro estaba seguro que Nami haría una pequeña fortuna con aquellas multas después de todo el chico padecía narcolepsia y quedarse dormido no era algo que estuviera bajo su control y mucho menos porque hacía años que había abandonado el tratamiento que debía seguir. _«Probablemente por la falta de dinero»_ pensó recordando el pequeño departamento, las escasas pertenencias tan viejas que parecían sacadas de una de esas antiguas películas que tanto le gustaban a Robin, y aún antes de verlo ya sabía que el chico tenía problemas económicos, su ropa descolorida y ajada era suficiente para darse cuenta de eso.

─¡Mira esto Usopp! ¡Tengo ojos de takoyaki! ─dijo Luffy divertido girándose hacia el chico de nariz larga con dos bolas de takoyaki a la altura de los ojos. El narizón rió al verlo y también tomó varias bolas de takoyaki pero antes que pudiera idear algo con ellas Sanji lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

─No estén jugando con la comida, idiotas ─Luffy también recibió un golpe por parte del rubio. Sanji no era de los que permitía que nadie juegue con la comida frente a él, cosas de chef.

Zoro arqueó una ceja al ver a su director siendo regañado por el rubio, Luffy seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. A veces cuando lo veía sentado, tras el enorme escritorio que Nami le había permitido comprar, concentrado en sus hojas le costaba mucho reconocerlo, era como ver a una persona totalmente diferente, pero Luffy volvía a ser el mismo chico juguetón y despistado de siempre cuando se alejaba de su escritorio. El peliverde frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de algo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

─¿Qué pasa Zoro? ─preguntó Nami al notar que el peliverde miraba hacia todos lados.

─¿No le avisaste a Ace que vendríamos a comer? ─Zoro miró a la pelinaranja─ ¿Luffy no te pidió que le avisarás?

─Lo hizo, pero cuando intente llamarlo no me contestó. Lo intenté tres veces ─ _«Otras tres multas»_ ese chico iba a terminar pagándole a Nami por salir en la película pensó Zoro─. Es una lástima que no lo haya hecho, ¿no crees? ─en opinión de Zoro la chica no parecía lamentarlo en lo más mínimo.

─¿A cuánto asciende su deuda contigo?

─2000 berries y eso que ni siquiera ha comenzado con los ensayos ─Zoro tenía que admitir que nunca había visto que alguien tuviera una deuda de esa cantidad con Nami tan rápido.

─Ya veo, tú sabrás lo que haces ─no era como si hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer, Zoro también tenía deudas con la pelinaranja y no quería que se incrementará en un futuro próximo.

─No me agrada ese sujeto ─Zoro volvió su atención a la chica, su sonrisa y el brillo del oro había desaparecido de su rostro y ahora solo tenía una expresión seria.

─¿El tipo de sombrero ridículo que esta frente a nosotros? A mí tampoco me gustan los sombreros con lunares.

─No ─aclaró Nami haciendo que la sonrisa del peliverde desapareciera, sonaba bastante seria─. Me refiero a Ace, no me agrada ese sujeto.

.

.

.

.

.

 _«Necesito conseguirme un nuevo departamento»_ pensó Ace al llegar a su piso y encontrarse con la chica de la sonrisa siniestra esperándolo junto a su puerta. Pero cambiarse de departamento era un sueño que jamás podría cumplir, todos eran demasiado caros y había tenido mucha suerte de conseguir aquel pequeño lugar, sin mencionar que a estas alturas aquel era el único lugar que podía pagar.

─Un placer volver a verlo, señor Portgas ─por el tono de voz de la chica y la sonrisa que jamás dejo sus labios, Ace pudo adivinar que la chica sentía tanto "placer" de volver a verlo como él mismo de tener que volver a verla. _«Supongo que no es un placer para ninguno de los dos»._

─Srita. Fisher, ¿Qué le trae por aquí nuevamente? –Ace miro la puerta considerando si debía abrir e invitarla a pasar, no quería que aquella "visita" se alargará más de lo necesario.

─¿Podemos hablar en privado? –la pregunta resolvía la encrucijada de Ace quien tan solo asintió mientras se adelantaba para abrir.

Tashigi frunció la nariz al entrar al departamento, un fuerte aroma a pino parecía envolver todo el lugar. Era bastante desagradable, como si alguien hubiera vaciado una botella completa dentro del departamento. Aunque tal vez solo se debía a que ella era alérgica a todos esos artículos de limpieza con esos aromas tan penetrantes como el aceite de pino.

Aquel aroma tampoco pasó desapercibido para Ace quien tan solo arisco la nariz, al parecer los chicos se habían tomado muy apecho lo que les dijera que no quería encontrar su casa desordenada, pero habían exagerado con la limpieza. Fue entonces que Ace notó un trozo de papel pegado a la pantalla de su televisor. _«Limpiamos como nos pediste. Luffy insistió en trapear el mismo, espero te guste el aroma. Nami»_ Ace arrancó el recado y lo apretó con fuerza dentro de su puño imaginando que sería el delgado cuello de aquella bruja, en verdad estaba resultando peor de lo que era Bonny.

─¿Gustas algo de tomar? ─preguntó revisando su nevera, al menos le habían dejado una cerveza. Tendría que volver a salir a comprar víveres─ Te ofrecería café pero unas visitas poco gratas, debo aclarar, arrasaron con toda mi despensa.

─No, gracias ─¿Visitas poco gratas? Koala dudaba mucho que aquel departamento fuera capaz de soportar a más de dos personas, pero en realidad ese no era su asunto─. Te ves algo cansado, seguramente has tenido un turno bastante pesado así que seré directa ─además ya le había explicado todo con sumo detalle el día anterior, eso les ahorraría tiempo en esta ocasión─. Mi jefe ha subido su oferta 60 millones de berries –Koala vio como el chico se atragantaba con la cerveza que estaba tomando y como está casi salía por su nariz aunque logró controlarla antes de eso.

Ace miró a la chica mientras pasaba su puño por su boca para limpiar la cerveza que se le había escurrido por la barbilla. ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma!

─¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de juego o algo? –Koala parpadeo confundida—Escuche señorita, no se quien sea usted ni mucho menos quien es su jefe. Usted dice que trabaja para el padre de Ruffy…

─Luffy –lo corrigió Koala sin pensar.

─Como sea –le daba lo mismo como se pronunciará su nombre─. Pero nada me garantiza que sea así, por lo que a mí respecta usted puede ser un completo fraude o algo así porque si no es así no me explicó porque el padre de ese idiota me ofrecería dinero para dejar el trabajo.

─El señor Dragón lo hace para que su hijo no cometa un error. Señor Portgas debe entender que usted no es… no es precisamente una buena opción para interpretar la película de Luffy.

─¿Si? Pues dígale entonces que hable con su hijo.

─Señor Portgas usted no entiende, hasta ahora hemos sido amables con usted. Créame que el señor Dragón no va a rendirse hasta que usted abandone la película. Le está ofreciendo una muy buena suma de dinero a cambio de dejarla. 60 millones es un buen número pero si no está conforme podemos aumentarla a 100 –Ace entorno los ojos, sorprendido, y miró a la chica. Koala sonrió interinamente, ahora Ace si parecía interesado.

─¿Por qué?

─Como dije el señor Dragon está preocupado pero no tiene intención de perjudicarlo a usted –Koala saco un sobre color manila bastante abultado y se lo extendió a Ace─. Es mucho más de lo que ganaría actuando en esa película.

Desde luego que era mucho más. Ace miro el sobre, si lo tomaba podría olvidarse de la enorme deuda que tenía con aquella chica, podría pagarles su "libertad" y deleitarse con sus expresiones perplejas, no tendría que ir a recoger a uno de esos idiotas mañana y no tendría que hacer el turno nocturno por tres meses. Todo el día se la pasó pensando que habría sido mejor aceptar esa oferta a tener que memorizar un guion que no había logrado aprender. Si tomaba el dinero sería libre y eran ¡100 millones! Jamás ganaría esa cantidad de dinero. Su vida anterior a conocer a Luffy estaba al alcance de su mano, solo debía tomarla. Esa mañana Luffy y los demás habían hurgado en su casa como si fuera suya, las dos chicas se la habían pasado molestándolo sin mostrar el más mínimo respeto por su privacidad y vaciaron su alacena sin el menor reparo. Los odiaba, eran molestos y se dedicaban a hacer lo que querían, ¿alguno de ellos reparo en que lo estaban dejando sin comida? ¿En que habían entrado a su casa sin pedirle permiso? La mano de Ace se colocó sobre la mano de la castaña y la empujó de nuevo a la chica junto con el sobre que sostenía.

─No –ahora fue el turno de Koala de mirarlo confundida─. Lo siento pero como dije antes, firmé un contrato con Luffy ─no había sido la mejor decisión de su vida pero había sido su decisión y no podía simplemente decir que ya no quería hacerlo.

─El cual puede anularse si les pagas los 30 millones ─comentó Koala ofreciendo una solución─. Con los 100 que mi jefe te va a dar puedes pagarlos con facilidad. Él incluso está dispuesto a darle los 30 millones para que te quedes con los 100 íntegros.

─¿No cree que es mucho dinero para deshacerse de un inútil? ─Koala se sorprendió ante la pregunta y no supo que decir─ Si su jefe no quiere que este en la película de su hijo, ¿Por qué simplemente no habla con él?

─No es un asunto que le concierna, señor Portgas. ¿Por qué no mejor se limita a tomar el dinero y olvidarse de todo esto? Créame, se estaría haciendo un favor a sí mismo y a los demás.

─Si bueno verás, últimamente no me interesa hacer favores y la verdad es que estoy algo cansado y todavía tengo que memorizar todo un libreto. No quiero parecer grosero pero… ─Ace extendió la mano indicando la puerta de la entrada. Koala no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, nuevamente aquel hombre estaba rechazando su oferta, la oferta de su jefe. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

Pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero no se preocupen no dejaré ninguna historia sin terminar.

Como siempre, gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y a las personas que siguen esta historia. Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, y si alguien gusta dejar un comentario es bienvenido sino pues solo disfruten la historia. 

**Onepiece1590  
** El AceLu es amor y vida, hahaha bueno tal vez no pero es mi pareja favorita. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Dragon y Sabo aún tienen mucho que decir, pero ya verás (mantén a la mano tu escopeta, preciosa, creo que la necesitaremos más adelante). Ace le dijo algo "cruel" a Luffy pero tenemos que aceptar que lo merece, u.u al pobre pecoso lo están metiendo en problemas que no le corresponden pero bueno. Sí, es que al final Ace no tiene un corazón malvado, solo es algo gruñón. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Josseline, yo también espero estar actualizando más seguido. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
